The Undead King and The Stone Monkey King
by Sheev The Senate Palpatine
Summary: One guild mate stays with Momonga as Yggdrasil ends and both are pulled in to the new world, the two try to keep the great tomb in order as they seek to explore and maybe even conquer this strange land. The undead king and the stone monkey king will burn across this world with their faithful guardians by their side.
1. Chapter 1

Momonga sat around the round table as he stared at the many empty chairs, letting his mind wander back to when they used to be full and the voices of his many friends would clash and mix together as they argued and strategized for hours.

"Momonga….Momonga…." The skeleton turned his skull towards one of the few occupied seats

Sitting there was a black ooze, shifting and changing, never staying the same shape for more than a second. Despite not being able to show facial emotion in this game the melting candle like look of the ooze and the tone of the voice from it gave off a sad impression.

"You say something Herohero?" Momonga asked, feeling embarrassed that he ignored the friends he had here imagining the friends that weren't

"Just that I'm gonna log off now so see you late…" The slime faltered for a second, "Well not later but let's keep in touch ok"

"Come on stay for a bit, the servers shut off in less than 10 minutes" Momonga turned his bony head to a chair on the other side of the table

Sitting there was an ape although he had notably human feature, looking like a human with a tail covered in fur with the face of a monkey. His face was frozen with a permanent grin making it seem like he just pulled a prank on someone. He spoke with quite a deep voice not matching the face of his character at all. This was Sun DonkeyKong, A name he picked before he realised he couldn't change it, the stone monkey king.

"Sorry guy I have work in the morning so I can't stay up too late and I'm getting really tired" a tentacle like appendage, that must have been an arm, extended from the slime and started waving in the air

"Ok seeya Hero" Momonga gave a small wave

"Bye man" Sun gave a Wave as well

"Yeah seeya guys" there was a definite moment of hesitation before the Ooze clicked the log out button and his character dissolved in to pixels

"Just the two of us" Sun said, sadness clear in his voice

Sun was the only member of the guild that had kept playing regularly after everyone else stopped, He didn't play every day like Momonga but every other day at least and all weekends. Momonga was grateful that Sun hadn't left him alone and the two continued adventuring together but despite that the skeletal overlord was sad and slightly angry at the state of their guild. His emotions soon got the better of him and he slammed a fist on the table.

"I feel the same way" Sun sighed, "But it's all over now"

"Yeah" Momonga looked at the wall and to the golden staff floating there

It was made of seven golden snakes that twirled and weaved through each other ending with each snake holding a different colour jewel jewel in its mouth. Momonga stood up and walked over to the staff, he admired it for a few moments remembering all the hours and raids it took to create it. The staff of Ainz Ooal Gown, their mighty guild weapon.

"should I?" Momonga looked back at the monkey still sitting in his chair

"Well it is the last day so what could go wrong" Sun encouraged him

"Yeah" Momonga reached out and took hold of the staff, watching as a dark aura radiated from it and the faces of anguished people appeared and disappeared, "didn't know it did that"

The guild master with weapon in hand turned to the last guild member, "Wanna head to the throne room?" he asked

"Sure" the monkey jumped out of his seat and followed the skeleton through the great tomb, "we had great times here"

"Yeah" Momonga sighed and the two started reminiscing about the adventures of the guild

The two stopped when they came across six maids, all different in appearance and dress, and an old man dressed as a butler. The two looked at the creations with a hint of sadness, Sun walked up to one of the maids. She was short with long red hair than flowed down her back and an eyepatch over her left eye, she was dressed like a normal maid except for the metal plates on her skirt and the military camo print scarf and gloves.

"What did you call her again?" Momonga asked as he tried to remember the NPC's names and look through some of their character info

"CZ2128 Delta" Sun told him, "I wish I could have seen her in action and maybe add a few more levels to her"

The maids here had been designed to act as the last line of defence and hold off any attack that made it all the way to the 10th floor so the guild members could set up a final battle for the invaders. Momonga thought it really was sad that they never got to be used, never moving from the spot they were originally placed, but no invasion ever made it this far.

"How about we let them stretch their legs" Momonga said as he tried to remember the AI commands, "follow me"

The maids and butler bowed and followed the two guild members as they continued their stroll through the guild, they passed through Lemegeton and arrived at the doors to the throne room. Momonga looked up at the doors, Large and imposing, adorned with the image of a goddess and a demon.

"Luci Fer made these rights?" Momonga questioned as he was about to reach for the door

"Yeah" Sun understood the guild masters hesitation as Luci Fer was the most mischievous member of the guild, known for 'accidently' causing trouble, "but would he really go that far?"

"Maybe" Momona steeled himself slightly and pushed open the doors

Nothing happened as the massive doors parted and slid open. The throne room slowly came in to view and the group walked in, the two guild members looking up at the flags that hung along the walk to the throne.

"Blue planet" Sun pointed to one of the flags remembering his environment loving friend

"Nishkienrai" Momonga pointed to the flag of the guilds resident ninja

"Bukubukuchagama"

"Peroroncino" Momonga smiled, although his bony face didn't move, as he remembered the sibling fighting over which of their flags looked cooler

The two went down the line and pointed out the flags, each remembering their friends and guild mates, "There's mine" Sun pointed out, "Still think I could have made it cooler"

"it's plenty cool man" Momonga assured him before spotting his own, "I mean look at mine, that's lame"

"You're right, I'm actually feeling better about mine now thanks" Sun joked and the two shared a laugh

They soon reached the steps leading to the throne of kings, Momonga turned to the NPC's following them, "Stop" He commanded, "now kneel"

The seven fell to one knee in perfect sync and bowed their heads to the two. The guild mates made their way up the stairs and soon came face to face with another NPC.

She was beautiful with a smooth face and a gentle smile that anyone could fall in love with, her body was slim and curvaceous with her dress showing off her hips and cleavage, most would have assumed she was a human if it weren't for the black wings sticking out of her lower back and the horns curving out of her skull. This was the captain of the floor guardians Albedo, the pure white devil.

"End of the line" Sun sighed, sadness clear

"Yeah" Momonga sat down on the throne looking out at the throne room that only him and his friends got to see, "what the hell, let's see what her settings are"

Momonga brought up Albedo's character log and was shocked at the amount of stuff that was written, "man Tabula was really detailed"

"You know what he was like" Sun commented as he sat on the stairs to the throne on Momonga's left

"What the hell!" Momonga exclaimed as he was taken back in surprise

"What is it?" Sun asked not being able to see the screen that would be in front of Momonga

"It just says she's a bitch" Momonga told him, "the last line is just, she is also a total bitch"

"That's Tabula for you" Sun chuckled

"Should I change it?"

"Well it's the last day and she's gonna disappear soon so what the hell"

"Yeah what the hell" Momonga tapped the screen in front of him with the staff he was holding, allowing him to alter her settings

Momnga thought for a few seconds before erasing the last line, replacing it with 'she is in love with Momonga' and immediately regretting it

"That's so embaressing" he mumbled to himself

"What'd you put?" Sun over heard his embarrassment

"Never mind, it doesn't matter" Momonga quickly closed the window to hide his embarrassment despite the other not being able to see it

"Yeah ok" Sun looked down at the armour he was wearing, "none of it matters anymore I guess, I spent so much on this"

Every piece of equipment Sun DonkeyKong wore was a divine class item he made himself, putting in more time to the game than Momonga sometimes and just as much money. He eyed the dragons swirling around the Chinese style armour he wore and the screaming monkey faces on his bracers. They were all enchanted and powerful. Sun equipped his main weapon, a polearm with a foot long blade that was about as wide as someone's face, Chinese dragons twisted around the nearly 2 meter long shaft ending with the impression that one was breathing flames that could be seen engraved on one side of the blade and the other breathing lightning on the other. This was Sun DonkeyKong's weapon the spear with the weight of the world, Ruyi.

"yeah it's a shame" Momonga looked down at his own items that he grinded for

"How long now?" Sun asked

"2 minutes now"

"Not long now" the melancholy was clear in his voice, "See you on the other side Satoru"

Sun used Momonga's real name, making him cringe for a second, "no real names in the game, remember Kaito"

Momonga retaliated with Sun's real name, the two had met in real life a few times when the guild had arranged IRL meet ups and some of the members even ended up discovering they lived quite close to each other, but Momonga lived the furthest from everyone else in the guild.

"Did I tell you I saw Peroroncino IRL a few days ago" Sun changed the subject

"Really how's he doing?"

"Work is still hell and so is his sister, but get this apparently he's got a girlfriend"

"Really?" Momonga was really surprised the super pervert of the guild got a girlfriend

"Yeah didn't get to ask for details we were both in a hurry, but he suggested that we could all get together in another RPG"

"That sounds nice" Momonga agreed, "Maybe one that requires a little less time"

"Yeah but I want to be guild master this time"

"I never got to do much as guild master anyway so go ahead" Momonga looked at the clock, "20 seconds"

23:59:40

"This has been fun to the very end" Sun said

"Yeah it has, I wish we could do it all again"

23:59:45

"See you on the other side Satoru" Momonga could tell Sun was grinning IRL as he teased him

"No real names, I still have 10 seconds to kick you out of the guild"

23:59:50

"Yeah like you would do that"

"Can we just let this end peacefully" Momonga sighed

23:59:55

"Sure"

The two closed their eyes as they silently waited with baited breath for the servers to shut down and kick them back to the real world.

…..

….

00:00:01

00:00:02

"wha" they cracked their eyes open and look around to see the same throne room

"What hap…" Sun started talking but stopped when he heard his voice, it wasn't as deep as usual and sounded completely foreign, matching his ape-like appearance more

"Are yo…" Momonga spoke up but stopped when he heard his voice, deep and commanding like a kings

" _Is this an update_ " Momonga wondered as they looked at each other and the guild master noticed that the monkey was moving his face

"Your face is moving" he pointed out in surprise, his mind racing before it was suddenly calmed

"What the hell is going on?" Sun questioned as he started breathing heavily making sounds like a monkey's screech

"Ok calm down, maybe it's an update, I'll check the chat" Momonga tried to bring up the menu but couldn't and he couldn't contact the GM either

"calm calm calm" Sun repeated as he paced in front of Momonga

"Excuse me my lords but are you ok?" A third voice came out of nowhere causing the two players to freeze

They turned to where the woman's voice had come from, looking to the right of the throne where a concerned succubus stood waiting their answer.

"What did you say?" Sun asked breaking his stunned silence

"Are you ok my lords?" Albedo moved closer to them, her face and eyes clearly showing emotion that wasn't possible in the game, "your strange behaviour is concerning us"

"Yes we're fine, sorry for worrying you Albedo" Momonga spoke up this time, "it's just that the GM chat isn't working"

"I'm sorry lord Momonga I don't know what this GM chat is" Albedo bowed low, "my apologies for not being able to help you"

"It doesn't matter" Sun waved her off as he took a seat on the stairs and collected himself, breathing in and out slowly, before his eyes snapped open in realisation "Sebas!"

The old man butler stood up and bowed before the monkey, "Yes lord Sun DonkeyKong" The seriousness with which he said such a stupid name made the monkey cringe for a second before he calmed himself

"Go outside and confirm the surroundings of Nazarick take CZ she can use stealth" Sun ordered him, "Don't engage any hostiles just survey and report back"

"Yes, my lords" Sebas stood up and bowed to the two before turning and walking out

"Papa, Lord Momonga" Shizu bowed to the monkey and then the skeleton before following Sebas out

"Forgot I put that in her settings" Sun mumbled

"The rest of you leave us, we need to speak in private" Momonga ordered, "maids guard the 9th and 10th floors against any intruders"

"Yes, my lords" Albedo and the remaining maids bowed to the pair and started leaving

"Wait Albedo" Momonga stopped her

"Yes Lord Momonga" she snapped around seeming ecstatic that she was called back

"Tell all the floor guardians to meet me in the arena on the 6th level" he ordered

"We should leave Victim and Gargantua where they are" Sun suggested

"You're right, exclude those two" Momonga amended his orders, "tell them to meet us there in an hour"

"Yes, my lord" Albedo, sounding kind of disappointed, bowed and left the throne room

"Ok let's figure out what the fuck is going on?" Sun spoke

* * *

 **Sun DonkeyKong**

The trickster that is unmatched in heaven and earth

Position- One of the 41 supreme beings

Residence- His chambers in the great tomb of Nazarick's 9th floor

Alignment- Neutral (Karma points: 0)

35 Race levels+65 Class levels= 100 levels

Race levels

Monkey warrior-LV 15

Monkey sage-LV 5

Ape lord-LV 10

Stone monkey king-LV 5

Class levels

Master of the four elements-LV 10

Weapon master- LV 5

War lord- LV 5

Craftsman-LV 10

Holy sage- LV 5

Stormbringer-LV 5

Blade master- LV 10

Blacksmith- LV 5

Illusionist-LV 5

God Blade- LV 5


	2. Chapter 2

"Let's figure out what the fuck is going on" Sun spoke up as soon as the doors to the throne room closed and the two were alone

"This doesn't seem to be a game, the NPC's are too real" Momonga noted as he thought about everything that happened over the last few minutes

"Yeah and I have a pulse" Sun told him, holding his hand over his chest, "no code can simulate that"

"Really? Let's feel" Momonga beckoned his friend over and placed his hand on the monkey's chest, "you do have a pulse and I can even smell you"

"So this is all real" Sun concluded as he stepped away from Momonga

"Yes" Momonga and Sun looked down in concern as they thought about their next move

"WAIT!" Sun's head snapped up and he reached under his bronze battle skirt and sighed with relief

"What is it?" Momonga asked concerned

"Just checking it's still there" Sun told him dispelling the worry, "and slightly bigger I think"

"Good for you" Momonga finally noticed that he didn't feel anything between his legs

" _this is the worst_ " he thought to himself

"Let me guess, yours is gone" Sun some how read the overlord's bony face with a cheeky smile on his own

"It doesn't matter right now, DonkeyKong" Momonga struck back at his guild mate, knowing he was embarrassed by that name

"I didn't know I couldn't change it" Sun faked outrage like he normally did when the other members used to poke fun at the name, "but I can now"

"Oh, what to?" Momonga questioned

"I'll be the original monkey king, Sun Wukong" The monkey declared striking a pose

Momonga let out a hearty laugh as he felt relief at having a friend with him through this, "That is good, I like it but we should get to the arena"

Momonga stood up and looked at the ring on his finger, "I hope this works", he focused on the ring and then where he wanted to go

The scenery changed and Momonga found himself in a stone hallway lined with torches, one way led in to the darkness and the other to an iron gate with light flooding through. Momonga turned to his right a few seconds later when Sun appeared right next to him.

"Glad these work" he sighed looking towards the gate

"Yes. It's good to know we can use magic" Momonga nodded and the two walked towards the arena

The gate lifted and the two entered a massive arena completely lit with magic light, the sky above them was pitch black and completely filled with stars. They looked around at the thousands of spectator seat, all of them filled with golems ready to attack any intruder.

"WAHOOOO" A voice was heard as a figure jumped from the VIP box high above the arena floor and landed with all the grace of a feather

The figure raced towards them, kicking up dust as they went, stopping just short of the two. It was a dark elf child with pointy ears and tanned skin, their hair was short and golden and eye a different colour (blue left one and green right one), they wore a red dragon scale shirt under a white vest that was lined with gold thread and trousers that matched. This was Aura Bella Fiora the guardian of the 6th floor.

"Grettings, Lord Momonga Lord Sun DonkeyKong" She gave the two players a hearty salute and a smile

"It's good to see you Aura, I hope you're well" Momonga greeted her

"I am, me and my brother are on guard as always" Aura reported to them

"Speaking of him" Sun looked up in to the stands where another figure could be seen cowering slightly

Aura whipped around and shouted up to the stands, her voice being carried by the acorn necklace she wore, "Mare get down here right now, the supreme ones have graced us with their presence!"

"I'm scared Aura!" The other elf's voice was carried by an identical necklace

"NOW MARE!" Aura demanded

A timid "Ok" could be heard before the figure jumped and laded just like his sister, although he did stumble a bit, the elf ran up to the group holding a warped black wood staff close to his body. He was dressed much the same as his sister, with a blue dragon scale shirt under his vest and a green leaf cape on his back, except he wore a short matching skirt that showed off his thighs and thigh high stockings. This was Aura's twin brother (yes brother) Mare Bello Fiore, also the guardian of the 6th floor.

"G-greeting Lord Momonga, Lord Sun DonkeyKong" The dark elf bowed to the two, "Sorry to keep you waiting"

"It's fine, we're sorry for intruding, we just came to test this out" Momonga held up the golden staff he held in his hand

"Nonsense you could never intrude here, my lords" Aura told them before turning her attention to the staff, "but is that the legendary staff created by the supreme ones"

"Yes, it is the staff of Ainz Ooal Gown" Momonga held it high as he started ranting about how powerful it was to the enthralled elves

"but that's besides the point, right Momonga" Sun spoke up to stop Momonga's rant

"Yes, we need to test it out, would you like to help us?" Momonga looked at the excited elf twins

"You know what would be more exciting" Sun got an idea and summoned his weapon, "if the two of us went at it, we never have before"

"Really!" Aura looked like she would explode from excitement and Mare was just as excited, "two supreme beings battling and we get to watch"

"Well if everyone thinks so then why not" Momonga approved of the idea

The two stood opposite each other at quite a distance, the elf twins stood at the edge of the arena with Mare providing a shield for them.

Momonga and Sun DonkeyKong were the complete opposites; Sun was a warrior and Momonga was a caster, Sun used holy attributes while Momonga used unholy ones but the one thing they both had in common was the excessive number of spells and attacks they could use. Momonga should have had an advantage, with Sun being weak to unholy magic, but Momonga was weak against the holy and fire magic Sun could use. Sun also had the advantage with equipment, many of which gave him massive defence buffs, but the gap wasn't big enough to decide the fight. What would decide the fight was if Momonga could keep his distance from Sun because once the monkey got close Momonga's ability to cast became almost useless.

"Ok let's do this Momonga" Sun got in to a battle stance with his polearm pointed forward

"Yes let's" Momonga silently cast a few defensive spells on himself

Sun nodded and shot forward like a spring heading straight for Momonga, "fireball" the undead shot a ball of flames from his staff straight at the oncoming enemy

"fake out" the fireball shot straight through the monkey and he disappeared

Fake out was one of Sun's abilities that teleported him in to an enemy's blind spot and placed an illusion in his place. Momonga looked behind him to see Sun swinging Ruyi at his skull, "fly" Momonga shot back weightlessly, "summon primal fire elemental"

A fire twister appeared between the two and a level 80 summon made completely of flames stood in the monkey's way, " _that should slow him down for a few seconds_ " Momonga thought as he continued to increase the distance between them

"Destructive cyclone" A twister made of water appeared at the end of Sun's spear and moved to consume the overlord's summon, destroying it in one shot

"Damn, negative shot" A bolt of dark energy shot out of the staff and flew toward Sun

"Monkey bracers" the monkey faces on Sun's bracers glowed white before finally settling on green, "damn it"

Sun's monkey bracers were an item he made himself, They made him completely immune to a single element for the duration of a fight, the drawback being the element was picked randomly and his resistance to all other elements took a hit, meaning if the bracers picked an element he had a high resistance against it would be bad since his weaknesses would be amplified but if it was the other way around he could become unstoppable. Unfortunately, the bracers picked earth and now his resistance to unholy magic was literally nothing, giving Momonga a marked advantage.

"Stone monkey" Sun slammed his weapon in to the ground and his whole body became stone, taking Momonga's attack with zero damage

This was a racial ability given to the stone monkey king race, it was an ability they could use 4 times a day and allowed them to negate all damage for 30 seconds and also give their allies a massive defence buff but at the cost of immobilizing them.

"Jack the ripper, corpse collector" two undead were summoned, one thin and bony with a smiling mask over it's face and the other thick and broad covered in bandages, before the effect of stone monkey wore off

"Heavenly aura" A white aura surrounded Sun as he charged the undead, "god slash"

His blade ripped through the two undead leaving a white arc in it's wake, "face to face"

Another one of Sun's abilities that allowed him to close the distance between him and enemies. Space seemed to warp as the two were brought with in 6 feet of each other, Momonga immediately tried to retreat but Sun struck the ground, "Circle of protection" a circle about 9 feet in diameter surrounded the two

Circle of protection was a defensive spell that stopped enemies from moving past it's boundary, making it good for casters and people who wanted their enemies at a distance or trap them in one spot unfortunately it couldn't protect very well against magic attacks but Sun was using it to trap Momonga.

The monkey king moved in close and held his blade against the undead throat, or spinal cord, "I win" he grinned as Momonga relented

"well done, I guess I should have gotten a few more evasion spells" Momonga said as the two laughed and finished their duel

"THAT WAS AMAZING!" A scream came from the side as the two elf twins clapped, "I didn't know who would win"

"T-that was amazing, I wish I was that powerful" Mare looked as impressed and excited as his sister

"Yes, that was quite the exercise" Momonga let out a phew, despite not being tired at all, he reached in to space and pulled out a water jug, "water"

"Sure" Sun accepted the offer and downed it in one gulp

"Aura Mare" He offered it to the two elves who graciously accepted

Mare looked from the glass of water to the skeleton putting the water jug away, "I thought you would be scarier, Lord Momonga"

"Yeah" Aura agreed

"Well I can be scary if you want"

"HA" Sun let out a laugh, "yeah right you're a big softy Momonga"

"You're exactly how I imagined you Lord Sun DonkeyKong" Aura laughed

"Thanks I try to live up to my image" he threw a smile at the elf

"That reminds me" Momonga changed the subject, "I asked the guardians to gather here, they should be arriving soon"

"That includes Shalltear as well" Aura seemed annoyed at the mention of the vampire

A gate opened up in the middle of the arena, "Well seems I'm the first one here", A pale girl, about 14 years old, with silver hair and red eyes walked through, she wore a frilly dark purple ball gown with a chest that seem much too big. This was Shalltear Bloodfallen, the true vampire and guardian of the first three floors.

She raced over to the two standing slightly elevated above the elf twins, "Lord Momonga" she threw herself in to the undeath's arms, "your bone structure is just beautiful as always"

Sun stood to the side looking on in confusion as he wondered just how pervy his friend made his creation, "Let go of Lord Momonga" Aura demanded, "You'll get your rotting stink on him"

"What did you say you little freak" Shalltear turned to the elf girl

"Y-you also didn't greet Lord Sun" Mare shrank behind his sister who stood up to the vampire

"My apologies, Lord Sun DonkeyKong" Shalltear curtsied to the monkey before turning back to the elf, "now what did you say boy chest"

"sorry I can't hear you over all that padding, fake tits"

The two started bickering as the two players fondly remembered the two siblings that created them, "WHAT IS THIS RUCKUS AND INFRONT OF THE SUPREME ONES NO LESS" a booming voice was accompanied by a massive silvery blue armoured insectoid with icicles sticking from its back and four arms carrying a halberd walking up to the two fighting. He was Cocytus, the sovereign of the frozen lake and guardian of the 5th floor.

"Cocytus good to see you" Sun moved to greet the guardian

"AND IT IS GOOD TO SEE YOU TOO LOR…" Cocytus was interrupted as Sun swung his polearm at his head, the insect barely blocking it, "NICE SWING MY LORD I BARELY BLOCKED IT, I WOULD BE SCARED TO FIGHT YOU FOR REAL"

"You never know until you try" Sun smirked at the fellow warrior, still pushing against his halberd

"NO I FEAR MY CHANCES OF SURVIVING WOULD BE ZERO" the halberd was clearly pushing back against the polearm

"What is going on here?" A smooth voice drew everyone's attention

The approaching figure could be mistaken for a human, with the orange suit and slicked back hair, but the tail and jewel eyes beneath his glasses proved he wasn't. He would be considered handsome, with his put together appearance and velvet smooth voice, if it weren't for the sadistic grin plastered on his face. This was Demiurge, the creator of the blazing inferno and guardian of the 7th floor.

He approached the group followed by Albedo, "Do you dare attack one of the supreme ones?" He asked Cocytus

"NO LORD SUN WAS JUST TESTING MY WORTH AS A WARRIOR" the two broke off their pushing match

"I see" Demiurge understood

"You want a turn Demiurge?" Sun asked holding his weapon out

"No thank you my lord, I would like to keep living and serving you supreme ones" he declined the offer

"Sure" Sun walked back up the steps and re-joined Momonga slightly elevated above the guardians

Albedo moved to the front of the group at turned to her fellow guardians, "Now let us recite our pledge guardians" all the guardians fell to one knee and bowed their heads to the two

Shalltear stood and curtsied to the two, "I am Shalltear Bloodfallen, guardian of the 1st 2nd and 3rd floors ready to serve at your pleasure"

Shalltear fell back down and Cocytus stood bowing his head to the pair, "I AM COCYTUS, GUARDIAN OF THE 5TH FLOOR I AM YOUR SWORD SUPREME ONES"

Cocytus kneeled back down and Aura stood, "I am the guardian of the 6th floor, Aura Bella Fiora, pleased to serve"

Mare stood up and joined his sister, "Also guardian of the 6th floor, Mare Bello Fiore, p-pleased to serve"

The twins moved back and kneeled again as Demiurge stood and bowed, "Guardian of the 7th floor, Demiurge, happy to serve my supreme ones"

Albedo stood as Demiurge fell back down, "Captain of the guardians, Albedo, at your service my lords" she fell to her knee, "apart from Gargantua on the 4th floor and Victim on the 8th all the guardians are here to pledge our undying fidelity to you our supreme ones"

"We swear" they all said in unison, almost like they practised

Momonga was silent for a second, looking down at the bowing guardians as he released an aura of death, before he threw his hands out, "This pleases us greatly" he declared causing the guardians to smile as they looked to the ground

"Wait" Sun stepped forward causing the guardians smiles to faulter, "will you really do anything we command?"

"Yes, my lord" they all answered in unison with no hesitation

"Even if we demanded your heads?"

"Of course" not even a second was wasted on thought

"Cocytus stand" Sun ordered the insect warrior, "the rest of you do not move an inch not matter what, understand?"

"Yes" the other guardians answered

Sun turned to Momonga, who was slightly confused to what the purpose of this was, "Do you trust me?" he asked

"Of course" Momonga told him deciding to see where he went with this

"Ok then, Cocytus" he turned to the guardian who stood straight at the sound of his name

"YES, MY LORD"

"Kill Momonga" Sun ordered causing all the guardians' breath to hitch but none of them moved for fear of repercussions

"UUHHHH" Cocytus look at Momonga who showed no emotion and said nothing, the warrior hesitated for a few seconds before her thrust his halberd at the guild master's skull

The guardian's weapon was immediately intercepted by Sun's own, "Listen well guardians, if one of us orders you to kill the other then kill us because we've either betrayed Nazarick or we're imposters, understand?"

"Yes" they all answered

"You can go back now Cocytus" Sun watched as the insect fell back down to his knee

"Quite good Sun" Momonga praised him, "although I'm surprised he didn't figure it out"

"You shouldn't think too highly of them Momonga" Sun sat down on the steps in front of the guardians, "they have limits you know"

"Quite right" Momonga nodded in agreement, "Anyway enough messing around, listen well guardians the current situation of Nazarick is unknown so we have sent Sebas to scout the surrounding area"

Momonga looked to his right to see Sebas walking in to the arena. The butler walked to the overlord and fell to his knees at the skeleton's feet, bowing his head, "I have done as has been asked" he confirmed

"Good, what is the situation outside?" Momonga asked

"The area around the great tomb has changed, the swamps have disappeared and been replaced with flat grasslands" Sebas reported

"Really?" Momonga thought for a second, "any buildings or signs of life?"

"None, my lord" Sebas told him, "no buildings for at least a kilometre and the only life seems to be small mammals"

"We should hide the tomb" Sun suggested

"Yes" Momonga scratched his chin before he turned to Mare, "Mare is there a way to hide the great tomb?"

"I-if we just use magic then it will be difficult" Mare told him without lifting his head, "but if we covered the walls with dirt and veg…"

Mare stopped and flinched when he felt the anger rising from Albedo, "You dare suggest we smear the walls of glorious Nazarick with dirt, you should be pu…"

Sun struck the ground with his weapon, silencing Albedo, "You dare interrupt the answer to a question asked by one of the supreme ones" Sun glared at the succubus, a murderous aura surrounding him

"I-I'm sorry Lord Sun DonkeyKong, forgive me" Albedo bowed lower

"It is fine Albedo, try to go easier on them Sun" Momonga turned to his friend and then back to Mare, "Your suggestion is good but one hill would look weird, Sebas are there any other hills about?"

"No my lord only flatland for as far as the eye can see" Sebas reported

"Then we should make dummy hills" Sun said

"Yes, Mare could you do that?"

"If it is your wish then it will be done" Mare declared

"Good" Momonga nodded then looked at Albedo and Demiurge, "Albedo, Demiurge raise Nazarick's alert level to maximum and fortify our defences until we know just how powerful we are in this world"

"Yes my lord" the two guardians answered

"the rest of you guardians be alert and inform the two of us of any changes or anything strange happening on your floors" Sun addressed the remaining guardians

"Yes my lord" the three guardians without direct orders confirmed their role

"And one last thing" Sun stood up and struck the ground with his staff, "I have changed my name, I am no longer Sun DonkeyKong my name is now Sun WuKong, let all in Nazarick know this name"

"Yes" the guardians answered in perfect sync, "Glory to Lord Sun WuKong, glory to Lord Momonga, glory to Nazarick"

"Good, now I have one last question for you" Momonga looked at the bowing figures before him, "What kind of people are we to you?"

"Lord Momonga you are a being of pure beauty and the one who owns my heart" Shalltear spoke up first, "And Lord Sun you are a being capable of feats that should be impossible truly a being existing in a realm apart from us guardians"

"LORD MOMONGA YOU ARE A BEING TRULY WORTHY OF RULING OVER THE GREAT TOMB AND THE SUPREME ONES" Cocytus praised the two, "AND LORD SUN YOU ARE A WARRIOR WITH OUT EQUAL TRULY THE ONLY ONE I WOULD FEAR TO BATTLE"

"you are truly a leader Lord Momonga and you're always three steps ahead" Aura looked up at the two with a glowing smile, "And Lord Sun is funny always knowing how to put us at ease but you aren't afraid to be strict"

"You are kind and merciful Lord Momonga and Lord Sun always knows just what to say" Mare followed his sister

"You are a wise leader Lord Momonga who acts efficiently and effectively" Demiurge's smooth voice was heard next, "Lord Sun you are a warrior who is cautious and careful but will still move towards his goal like an arrow from a bow"

"You are the two supreme beings who stayed with us despite the other leaving" Sebas spoke up next, "And for that we are forever grateful my lords"

"you are the leader of the supreme beings Lord Momonga and the man who owns my heart" Albedo was the last to voice her thoughts, "And Lord Sun is the only other supreme being who stayed with us, showing just how much care he has for us humble servants"

"Good, now carry out the orders given to you with all the diligence befitting a guardian of Nazarick" Momonga turned to Sun, "Shall we depart"

"Sure" the two supreme one teleported away leaving the still kneeling guardian by themselves

The group stayed kneeling for a few seconds before they stood up one by one, "I thought I was gonna die" Mare admitted as he stood

"I know right" his sister stood with a smile on her face

"WHO KNEW THEY WERE SO AMAZING" Cocytus stood sounding as weary as Mare

"When Lord Momonga shows his true power and authority he is even more amazing" Albedo stared at the spot that was previously occupied by Momonga with absolute awe

"Quite right" Demiurge adjusted his glasses before turning to Cocytus, "Did you know what Lord Sun was doing when he asked you to kill Lord Momonga?"

"NO I HAD NO CLUE, BUT LORD MOMONGA SAID NOTHING AND I COULDN'T DISOBEY AN ORDER FROM A SUPREME ONE"

"That is right" Demiurge nodded with understanding

"Did you know Demiurge?" Aura asked

"I had a suspicion but I would never claim to know the thoughts of a supreme one"

"Yeah but you should have seen them when it was just Mare and me, we even got to see the two battle" Aura could see the interest of the other guardians' peak as she mentioned the battle

"WHO WON?" Cocytus seemed extremely interested

"It seemed quite close but Lord Sun managed to best Lord Momonga, it was so exciting" Aura almost squealed as she remembered it

"That makes sense" Demiurge thought for a second, "Lord Momonga is a caster and Lord Sun a warrior so if he could close the distance then victory would be his"

"T-that's exactly what he did" Mare spoke up, "He trapped Lord Momonga and stopped him from retreating"

"AS EXPECTED OF A SUPREME ONE, I COULD LEARN A GREAT DEAL FROM LORD SUN"

"I should be going" Sebas was the one to speak this time, "As the personal butler to the supreme ones I should be by their side at all times"

"Understandable, please inform me if my presence is requested I will rush there immediately but if Lord Momonga wants me to join him in his bed then I would need time" Albedo started on a rant as she imagined her first night with Momonga

"Understood" Sebas cut her off before bowing to her and leaving

As the butler walked away the group noticed that Shalltear had remained kneeling, "ARE YOU OK SHALLTEAR?"

The vampire raised her head with her eyes glazed over, "no just got a bit overstimulated, it seems my panties couldn't handle the power coming from Lord Momonga"

"You disgusting bitch" the anger seemed to be radiating from Albedo

"What did you say you dirty gorilla" Shalltear stood and challenged the succubus, "If you didn't get excited from his aura then something must be wrong with you"

"Keep talking lamprey see what happens"

"We'll let you deal with the women" Demiurge patted Aura's back as the two started arguing

"Wait" Aura turned to see the other men walking off

"Idiotic arguments aside I would be interested to see the result of such a union" Demiurge mused as the men gathered away from the squabbling

"What do you mean?" Mare asked

"It would be a great addition to our forces and would pave the way for a dynasty" Demiurge explained, "Securing Nazarick's future"

"IF WE DO OUR JOBS THERE WILL BE NO NEED TO SECURE THE FUTURE" Cocytus objected

"I know but we can't be sure that Lord Momonga and Lord Sun won't want to join the other supreme being where ever they are, so it would be nice to have an heir we could pledge ourselves to"

"And it should be one of them?" Mare questioned looking at the fighting women

"YOU SEEM TO BE TALKING ABOUT LORD MOMONGA LIKE HE IS THE LAST SUPREME ONE BUT WHAT IF LORD SUN PRODUCES A HEIR AS WELL?" Cocytus wondered

"Interesting, there are plenty of other women in Nazarick" Demiurge thought about it

"If I remember correctly Lord Sun was very close to my creator, Lady Bukubukuchaguma" Mare said, "Maybe there was something there?"

Demiurge's eyes seemed to light up, although they were jewels, "The offspring of two supreme beings, the thought is almost too good, if only Lady Bukubukuchaguma or one of the other female supreme beings had returned to us"

"THE CHILD SOUNDS LIKE THEY COULD BE EVEN MORE POWERFUL THAN LORD MOMONGA OR LORD SUN" Cocytus imagined such a warrior with glee

"Yes" Demiurge thought on it for a few seconds before turning his attention back to the women, "Are you two done?"

"No still arguing about nonsense" Aura answered him

"We are deciding who Lord Momonga's head wife will be" Shalltear corrected her

"The ruler of Nazarick will obviously have multiple wives, we are just deciding who the official one will be" Albedo eyed the vampire

"Yes good good but I think we should prioritise the orders given to us by our masters" Demiurge suggested

"You're right" Albedo straightened herself up, "But we will be discussing this later Shalltear"


	3. Chapter 3

Sun and Momonga stood, well Sun lounged in a chair, in a large room with a tall ornate mirror on one wall and weapons and armour thrown about the place, as they discussed the changes they've gone through since coming to this world and tested their limits.

"So how are you feeling?" Momonga asked as he sifted through the mess

"I feel a constant thirst for battle and I haven't stopped eating for the past 3 days" Sun told him, "You?"

"Lucky, I don't feel hungry or tired, I can barely feel anything" Momonga looked as his bony hand as he tried to remember what food tasted like

" _I wish I could eat something_ " he thought

"What about your emotions" Sun asked as he picked up a sword then threw it back down, "It seems like this body has no self-control although this is regulating it to a degree I guess"

Sun tapped the golden circlet on his head, it was made of two interwoven snakes who held a ruby in their mouths in the centre of the monkey's forehead. The item provided Sun with complete physic resistance, something his race didn't provide in any form.

"I don't really know, I can't say I feel happy or sad, just neutral I guess" Momonga admitted

"Guess that's run of the mill for undead"

"Yeah" Momonga picked up one of the swords littered through out his room, he held it fine but as soon as he tried to swing it the sword fell from his hands and clattered on the ground.

"Guess I still can't equip items that aren't in my class" Momonga sighed as Sun picked the sword up and tested his swing

"Guess I won't be able to use a mages staff then" Sun inspected the sword

Sun, despite being a warrior, had designed his class around the philosophy that if he could do everything then something he did would be his enemies' weakness, most of the PvP matches that he fought went the same way with him retreating and going on the defensive until he discovered his enemy's weakness and then viciously attacking it. This philosophy and fighting style mean that Sun had a number of high-level spells in every element, excluding unholy magic, that along with the defensive enchantments of his armour and defensive abilities of his race made him a nightmare for anyone without unholy magic, in fact the only person without unholy magic who had bested Sun was the great warrior Touch Me.

"Create greater item" Momonga looked in the mirror as a set of black full plate armour with gold trimming appeared on his body along with a flowing red cape, "Using perfect warrior I should be able to bypass class restrictions"

Momonga held his hand out to Sun, who threw the sword to him. The armoured skeleton held it in both hand and raised it above his head before swinging and sending shockwaves through the room.

"It worked" Momonga gave a few more practise swings

"So could you beat me like this?" Sun asked admiring the armour

"No I doubt that" Momonga looked at the blade in his hand before coming up with an idea, "We should leave the tomb, we haven't seen this world with our own eyes yet"

"You're right" Sun stood up from the chair he was slouched in, "This tomb is getting stuffy anyway"

"I think that's standard for tombs" Momonga commented

The two chuckled as they walked out of the room in to a large lounge with many sofas and tables that had a variety of food and drink on them. Sun picked up an apple and took a bite, "Want some?" he offered with a grin

"Very funny" Momonga sighed, despite not having lungs, knowing he couldn't eat or drink anything even though his friend could

"Bet you're regretting picking an undead now" Sun chuckled as they walked to a large set of doors

Standing next to them was a maid with snow-white skin and a pitch black pony tail, she was dressed like any other maid in the tomb but she was different, she was one of the Pleiades battle maids, Narberal Gamma.

"Where are you heading my lords?" she asked as she bowed to them

"We're just going to take a look outside" Momonga explained, "We won't be long"

"Oh, then I'll prepare an armed escort for you" She bowed again, about to leave, but Momonga stopped her

"No need we'll be fine by ourselves" Momonga assured her

"I can't accept that my lord, if something were to happen we wouldn't be there to protect you" Nabe pushed the point, "the residence of Nazarick exist to ensure your safety my lords"

"We said no and that is final Narberal" Sun told her

"As you wish" the battle maid bowed and the two walked past her

"she is right though, I can't use magic like this" Momonga noted as he looked at the armour he was still wearing

"Don't worry I'll protect you if a big scary monster appears" Sun mocked him

The two teleported to the first level and made their way up the stairs to the above ground level. As they reached the top they were greeted by three demonic figures; the first was a sexy woman wearing tight leather clothes but she had a crow's head and was covered in feathers, the second was a young man with long red hair bat wings and horns sticking out of his head, his arms were completely armoured and holding a scythe but his torso was bare, the last one much like the second hand wings on his back but they were on fire and he was a hulking beast with a short snout and fangs. Envy, Greed and Wrath three of the demons under Demiurge.

" _what are they doing here?_ " the two friends wondered before Demiurge walked out from behind Wrath

The demon fell to his knee with his subordinates following suit, "My lords, where is your armed escort?" Demiurge questioned, "And why are you dressed like that Lord Momonga?"

" _Thanks Sun_ " Momonga side eyed his guild mate, who was dressed in his usual armour, blaming him for blowing his cover, " _Guess I never expressly said I was undercover_ "

"Uuuhhhh" Momonga tried to come up with an explanation

Fortunately, Demiurge created one for himself, "how very clever of you my lord, I can only assume Lord Sun didn't like the idea", Demiurge believed that Momonga was dress in such a way so that he didn't cause a commotion where ever he went and assumed that Sun really didn't mind the disturbance he caused.

"As expected Demiurge your intelligence is unmatched" Momonga pretended to know what he was thinking

"Thank you for such praise my lord but I'm afraid I can't let you go any further without an escort" Demiurge bowed his head low, "Apologies for being so demanding my lords"

"Then you can accompany us" Sun told him casually walking past the demon, "I do enjoy your company"

"Such praise is too much my lord but thank you for indulging such a selfish request my lords" Demiurge stood and walked a few paces behind the two

As soon as the two supreme beings walked out of the tomb their eyes grew wide and lit up as they stared at the sparkling night sky, a million stars shined like diamonds and the pitch blackness of space blended with the purple and green of the galaxy, for two people who grew up and lived in a world where the sun rarely shined and the stars were just legends this was the height of beauty.

"Such clean air" Sun took a deep breath, the first air in his life that wasn't polluted in some way

"Blue Planet would love this" Momonga mused as he continued to stare at the sky that outstripped the sky on the 6th floor, made by his aforementioned friend, by miles

Momonga reached in to his storage and pulled out a necklace of a single white wing, he put it around his neck and commanded, "Fly", the armoured skeleton took off in to the night sky

Sun put on an identical necklace and followed his guild master. Demiurge writhed as wings sprouted from his back and his head transformed in to a frogs before he too took off after his masters.

The two players broke through the cloud layer and looked up at the massive moon that seemed to threaten to swallow the sky. Momonga ripped off his helmet and let it turn to dust, the two looked out for thousands of miles the only light coming from the moon.

"I wish Blue Planet was here" Momonga muttered to himself

"I wish they all were" Sun said, over hearing his friend, "It would be a thousand times more fun if they were"

"Yeah" Momonga simply agreed before he stared at the uncountable starts, "They look like jewels just waiting to be claimed"

"I believe that the stars and this world exist to provide my lords with jewels with which they can adorn themselves and we guardians exist only to help you" Demiurge who had just joined the two spoke up

"You might be right but to horde such things would be selfish; the tomb, it's residence and our friends they deserve these jewels just as much as us" Momonga mused as he looked down at the world below

"If that is what you wish then us guardians will ensure it comes to pass" Demiurge bowed his head to the two

Momonga chuckled, "we're still much too naïve about this world, it's a little early for a quest"

"You're right my friend but I still think that taking over the world might be the most fun" Sun looked out at the world with Momonga

"I think you're right" Momonga mumble only just loud enough for the other two to hear him

The group heard a rumbling sound and looked down to see a tidal wave of earth heading towards the great tomb, "Seems like Mare is busy" Sun noted as they watched the earth crash in to the walls

"Yes we should reward him" Momonga turned to Demiurge, "What do you think he would like?"

"Just your thanks and praise should be enough my lord"

Momonga created another helmet and the three descended back towards the tomb, they landed next to the dark elf just as he was using magic to cover the earth with grass. The elf stopped as soon as he saw the two supreme ones land.

"Lord Momonga Lord Sun WuKong" The elf boy raced over to them, "Is something the matter?"

"Not at all" Momonga dispelled any uneasiness Mare had, "We just came to praise you're work and thank you for working so hard for our sake"

"That isn't needed my lords it is my pleasure to serve you" Mare bowed to them

"While that might be true" Sun kneeled down to the elf's height, "Remember that your work is important and you're protecting Nazarick from those who might wish to do it harm"

"Thank you Lord Sun" Mare bowed again sound like he might cry

"well said my friend, Mare as a reward for your hard work and devotion take this" Momonga held out his hand and a golden ring with a red jewel, that had the symbol of Ainz Ooal Gown engraved on it, appeared, it was identical to the ring both Momonga and Sun wore

"This is a ring of Ainz Ooal Gown" Mare stepped back in surprise, "Only supreme beings are allowed to wear this, I can't accept this my lord"

"I call it a reward but it is to help you to move through Nazarick and work more efficiently" Momonga explained to him, "Now take it and serve Nazarick well"

Mare looked at the ring for a few seconds before he reached out and grabbed it, he put it on and stared in wonder as it shrank to fit his thin fingers, "Thank you my lords, I'll work extra extra hard now" Mare bowed deeply to his two masters

"Good we'll be depending on you" Momonga acknowledged the young elf's dedication

"Excuse me Lord Momonga but why are you dressed like that?" Mare asked motioning to the armour he wore

"Well you see…" Momonga tried to think up an excuse

"It's quite simple" Albedo saved him at the last second as she gently touched down on the walls as light as the feathers from her wings, "It's like a disguise, if we knew he was here we would stop working to praise him and then nothing would get done"

"Quite observant of you Albedo" Sun praised her as he sat down on the wall and look out across the land

"I am the leader of the floor guardians and the true wife of Lord Momonga, it's only natural that I understand his thoughts"

"Amazing" Mare praised the succubus allowing her to catch a glimpse of his new ring

A flare of jealousy and rage could be felt from her but it disappeared almost like it was just an illusion, "Something wrong?" Albedo asked, her gentle smiling face as normal as ever, when she noticed Momonga step away slightly

"No, nothing I just forgot to give you this" Momonga held out his hand and summoned another ring of Ainz Ooal Gown

The succubus could be seen twitching as she took the ring, trying to hold in her excitement, "Thank you my lord" her voice sounded strained and unsteady as she placed the ring on her left ring finger

Momonga cleared his non-existent throat and turned to Mare, "Good now return to your work Mare" as the elf bowed and ran off Momonga turned to Demiurge, "I'll prepared one for you another time"

"I just hope to be worthy of such a gift my lord" Demiurge bowed to him

"I should return below" Momonga looked at Sun who was sitting on the wall staring at the sky, "Are you coming Sun?"

"No I'm gonna stay out here a little longer" he didn't look away from the sky for a second as Momonga teleported back in to the tomb

Momonga understood what he felt well, the world that Satoru and Kaito lived in was polluted with air that would kill you and a sky filled with fog, the two had lived their whole lives and could count the number of times they saw the sun on one hand and the number of stars they've seen on a fist. Sun took in a deep breath and thought about his home, his parents would be worried about him and he would defiantly be fired.

"I kinda liked that job even if it was hard" Sun whispered, he had worked as a military contractor designing weapons and other equipment, even though he knew what the things he made did it never bothered him and he always found it fun making something that worked perfectly, "Maybe I can build them all here one day, I mean stone monkey's are immortal aren't they?"

The monkey laid down and looked up at the night sky, thinking about his home and all the people he had left behind but he didn't feel any urgency to get back, "Maybe one day I'll miss them" He mused to himself

Albedo and Demiurge stood to the side not knowing what to do, the demon had work to do with Albedo but he had been ordered to accompany his master so he couldn't just leave, he turned to Albedo, "Please continue without me Albedo, I will join you as soon as I'm dismissed" Albedo nodded and walked off to asses the external defences of the tomb

Demiurge stood by his master, who had been ignoring them this whole time in favour of the sky, he bowed his head and asked, "Don't think me overstepping my boundaries my lord but you are acting quite strange, please tell me what is on your mind?" his curiosity had gotten the better of him, a bad habit he had if he had one

"Just thinking of home" Sun didn't look away from the sky even as Demiurge's long ears twitched at the mention of the supreme being's home

"Your home?" Demiurge knew such a place existed but it was a plane of existence far above his own, in essence it was heaven to the people of Nazarick, "Is that where the other Supreme one's are?"

"Yeah, if the time keeps the same then right about now Touch Me should be tucking his daughter in, Peroronchino should be getting in to a new pervy game and Bukubukuchaguma will be nursing her throat after a long day in the studio" Sun remembered the common complaints and plans he heard from his old guildmates, "Herohero has probably fallen asleep on the floor or something"

Sun felt happy talking about his old friends but he also felt a deep sadness but that only encouraged him to keep Nazarick running in case any of them had found their way here. Demiurge was silent as he ate up everything Sun said, hungry for any knowledge about the supreme ones.

Demiurge soon composed himself and realised where such a talk would naturally lead, "Do you wish to return home my lord?" Although the demon would do anything commanded of him, he had to admit that carrying out that particular order would make him sad and might just cause him to purposefully drag his feet

"we can't return home right now and I'm not in such a big rush to return anyway" Sun sat back up, "The people at work were starting to get a bit annoying anyway and I was way overdue for a holiday"

Demiurge released a sigh of relief before Sun turned to look at him for the first time, "Anyway you have work to do, go on" the monkey shooed him away

"But you'll be alone my lord" Demiurge objected

"I'll be fine, Nazarick is more important and besides Mare is just over there if I get lonely" Sun pointed to the dark elf continuing his work some distance from the two

"If that is what you wish my lord" Demiurge bowed to the monkey before turning on his heels and walking off to meet with Albedo

Momonga teleported to his bed chambers and jumped in to the massive four poster emperor sized bed, letting his armour disappear and turn back in to his normal robes, the skeleton rolled around for a few seconds taking in the sweet smell of the sheets, " _It's so tiring acting like a boss, how does Sun do it?_ " Momonga wondered as he looked at the ceiling

Momonga's thoughts turned to his home. His life IRL wasn't hard, he was far from poor but just as far from rich too and he didn't have any friends at work or family to worry about him, in fact he wondered if anyone noticed he was missing, maybe they would just pack up his few belongings and rent out his place and Satoru Suzuki would simply fade away like he had never existed.

" _What happened to my body anyway?_ " he wondered, " _Did it disappear or did my soul leave it or something and it's just laying there dead_ "

Momonga soon shook those thoughts from his mind and tried to focus on the stuff that was important right now, he was the ruler of Nazarick and he needed to act like it, he had to become Momonga the skeletal overlord or who knows what could happen

Momonga laid back and closed his eyes, despite his lack of eyelids and eyes, he let darkness descend and pushed down his thoughts of home. He was Momonga, Satoru Suzuki can rest for now.


	4. Chapter 4

Momonga and Sun sat in the skeleton's office around a low table. Sun sat on the sofa to Momonga's right as he fiddled with something on the table and Momonga sat at the head of the table waving his hands in front of an ornate mirror floating in front of him, the mirror of remote viewing.

"Like this?" Momonga mumble as he moved his hands in different ways, "Or this?"

"I think that's it" Sun moved back as he looked at what he had made

The monkey king had been doing it for the past few days, trying to see if the laws of physics were the same, Momonga really didn't understand it since his knowledge of science and that stuff was average at best and below average at worst. The skeleton looked from the mirror to the thing on the table; it was quite small, only big enough to fit in both his bony hands, it consisted of wheel that was connected to a piston and a chamber, below the chamber was open and filled with wood scraps.

"What is that?" Momonga questioned as Sebas, who had been standing in the corner, moved forward to look as well

"A steam engine" Sun told them as he checked it over one last time, "Flame"

Sun used a tier one fire spell and set fire to the wood, a few seconds later the piston raised and the wheel started moving, much to Sun's excitement. Momonga had probably heard of steam engines once in his life, they hadn't been used for the past 300 years in his world, so of course he knew nothing about them.

"What do you plan to use it for?" Momonga asked as he watched the thing go

"Well our supplies are limited and we need to start producing soon" Sun thought about all the way he could implement this

"So you want to build factories" Momonga realised what he was getting at and thought about it too, "That is pretty good"

If this technology could be used properly then the production capabilities of Nazarick would outpace any nation in this world for the next few hundred years and selling any excess could be a valuable revenue stream for the tomb but Momonga didn't know how to make all that work.

"You should continue with this" Momonga encouraged his friend, "It could also stop any money trouble in the future"

"Yeah maybe I'll make a plane next" the monkey joked, although Momonga was sure he probably had the know how to make one

"Slow down, we still don't know the extent of our power in this world" Momonga chuckled as he turned back to the mirror

" _Sun can't be the only one getting results_ " Momonga renewed his determination and got back to trying to work the mirror

After a few more tries he finally got the view to change how he wanted it to, the overlord heard his butler clap and felt the monkey peer over his shoulder, "Now let's see what's out there" Momonga shifted the image, scrolling through woodland until he came across a village

The birds eye view showed many tiny specs running about and smoke rising from the village, "A festival?" Momonga question

"I don't think so" Sun squinted and leaned closer to the mirror

Momonga zoomed in, the three could see armoured men running around cutting down any villager they saw, as they looked through the slaughter Momonga looked at his friend for his reaction, the monkey's lips were slightly curled up making it look like he was enjoying the show.

" _So he's also changed mentally_ " Momonga realised as he thought about what he felt, " _I'm no different, Satoru would have passed out by now but I feel nothing_ "

"What would you like to do my lords?" Sebas questioned them

The two supreme ones looked at each other until Sun started giggling, "What is it?" Momonga asked

"I just thought of what Touch Me would say" Sun took a cliché hero pose and in his best Touch Me impression said, "IT'S ONLY NATURAL TO HELP THOSE IN TROUBLE"

Momonga started chuckling as he heard the catchphrase of his dear friend, he could practically see the justice radiating from him, "you're right" Momonga looked at the mirror to see two girls running from a group of knights, the skeleton turned to his butler, "Raise the alert level and tell Albedo to meet us there and bring minions that excel at stealth or have invisibility"

"Yes my lord" Sebas bowed and left to inform the succubus

"Ready" Momonga looked at Sun as he summoned the staff of Ainz Ooal Gown

"Sure" Sun smirked as he summoned Ruyi

"Gate"

Enri Emmot, 16 years old, had lived in Carne all her life and a peaceful one it was, she would spend most of her days working in the fields with her parents or doing some other chore and if neither of those she would be spending time with her little sister, Nemu. Everything had started out normal that day, she was half way through her morning chores and she was probably going to finish early as well, she had been drawing water from the well when the armoured men descended on their village. She immediately dropped the bucket and ran to her home but when she got there she found her mother dead and her father fighting one of the men.

"Take Nemu, run" Those were the last words he said to her

She had grabbed her little sister's hand and ran away without looking back, they ran towards the forest hoping to lose their attackers but no matter how fast the two ran they could still hear the clanking of armour following them, " _I need to go faster_ " Enri thought as she held her sister's hand tighter

As she was focusing on keeping her legs moving Enri felt her arm drag behind her and she fell to the ground, " _Oh no_ " Nemu had tripped and the armoured men would soon catch up to them, " _I can probably stop them for a few seconds then Nemu could probably get away, right?_ "

The clanking sound soon stopped as the men caught up to them, "Bitch, you know how hard it is to run in this armour" one of the soldiers raised his sword

Enri jumped on top of her sister as she felt the sword slice in to her back, " _I need to tell her to run_ " Enri thought as she fought against the pain

The village girl closed her eyes as she waited for the second strike that was sure to come but it didn't, she opened her eyes to see the men stumbling back in fear.

"What is that?" One of them asked as they stared at something behind her

The two sisters looked behind them to see a purple swirling vortex, almost like a door, had appeared out of nowhere, "So are you guys gonna entertain me?" A smiling face started coming out of the doorway, someone with bad eyes might have though he was human but he had an excessive amount of hair and his faces bone structure was clearly different to a regular person's.

"What is that?" Another soldier screamed

Enri looked up at the towering figure, almost 8 feet tall with dark blond hair covering his entire body that seemed to sparkle in the sun, he walked past the two girls as he smiled sadistically at the quaking men

"Don't go overboard Sun" Another voice came from the door way and the two girls looked back at it

What came through next made the men glad that Sun was the first one through and allowed them to acclimatise to their fear, otherwise they would have all died of a heart attack instantly, he was death incarnate his dark aura capable of making even the strongest man shake in fear and the crimson flames in his eye sockets able freeze him.

"They're monsters" One of the three men screamed as he dropped his sword and ran away at full speed

"Brave enough to move, are you?" Sun was behind the man in a second and his head was gone the next, "I commend you"

"This can't be" the other two men looked at their headless comrade in horror as they drop their weapons

"I did once hear that people try to deny it when their death comes" Momonga held his hand out to one of the soldiers, "Grasp heart"

The man bent over in pain as he held his chest and then fell to the ground like a puppet with cut strings, the last man fell to the ground shaking his head, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry" he was crying as he repeated it over and over

"I don't think that's enough to get you in to heaven but it's good that you're trying" the skeleton pointed a finger at the trembling man, "dragon lightning"

A bolt of lightning shot from his finger and struck the fearful man, frying him inside his armour.

"They are so weak" Sun commented

"Yes, they are but let's test our limits, Death knight" Momonga cast a spell and watched as pitch black goo oozed out of the armour of one of the dead soldiers, the body jerked around before finally standing up

The black goo soaked back in to the figure; the body had transformed standing over 6 feet tall with pitch black eyes filled with hate, its armour was now black with spikes sticking out at every angle and a tattered black cape on its back, in its left hand the undead carried a massive tower shield and in its right a twisted Flamberge sword.

"Death knight kill anyone who wears armour like that" Momonga pointed to another body as he commanded the undead

The death knight let out a bone chilling screech and raced off at amazing speed for its size, "I'm gonna go as well" Sun looked towards the direction of the village

"I'll wait for Albedo"

Sun took a step before he stopped himself, "Oh, don't want to scare them, Di sha"

DI sha, a racial ability Sun had, it allowed him to transform in to many different forms but the extent of its use in combat were ambushes and if the user was lucky maybe escape, because of the limited use of the ability it could be used as much as the user wanted and it had no time limit, only deactivating when the user wanted it to or when they took a certain amount of damage. Sun, and his armour, shrunk until he was just over 6 feet tall and all the hair covering his body had shrunk back in to his skin, leaving only the top of his head covered in a spikey mess, his skin and bone structure also changed giving him the appearance of someone in their mid or late twenties. The monkey king took off towards the village even faster than the death knight

"Sorry if I kill your summon because I'm bored" the retreating voice of the now human monkey could just be heard

" _I can't believe I forgot about that_ " Momonga thought as knew realised how humans would react to their appearances, he looked at the two girls who held each other close as they looked up at him, " _I hope memory erasing works in this world, and did he say he was gonna kill my summon?_ "

Albedo soon walked through the still open gate, she wore a full set of black plate armour designed by her creator to give her almost perfect defence, she bowed to Momonga, "Sorry I took so long my lord" she turned to the two cowering children and raised her axe over her head, "How would you like me to deal with these ants?"

"Leave them they are no threat" Momonga ordered, forcing Albedo to lower her weapon, he knelt down next to Enri and looked at the slash on her back, "Here take this"

The skeleton pulled out a vial filled with a blood red liquid, the girl hesitated, she didn't know what would happen if she drank it but she was pretty sure she would be killed if she didn't, "Ok" Enri swallowed her nerves and reached for the bottle

"NO" her little sister grabbed her arm, she understood why, they had no idea what this thing wanted to do to them, "Don't drink it"

"HOW DARE YOU INSULT LORD MO…" Albedo raised her axe again

"ALBEDO STOP!" Momonga snapped at her before turning back to the girls, "It's a healing potion"

Enri took it and drank the whole thing down, as soon as the bottle was empty Enri felt the pain in her back disappear and heard Nemu mutter a, "wow"

"Good now, can you tell me something" Momonga stood up, "Do you know what magic is?"

"Yes, I have a friend who sometimes comes to the village, he knows magic"

"Good to know, well I'm just like him" Momonga was glad that magic wasn't something unknown or rare in this world, he could fit in easier now, he held out his hand, "Anti-life cocoon, protection from arrows wall"

He cast two defensive spells around the girls, he didn't have any particularly benevolent reason for doing this, just that if they stayed alive they could spread word about him and maybe another player or one of his friends would hear about him.

"You should be safe now but just in case" Momonga threw two small horns to the girls, "these horns will summon an army of goblins to do your bidding, use them if you have to"

Momonga turned his back on the girls and started towards the village, "Wait" Enri shouted after him, "Thank you for saving us, please tell us your name"

" _My name?_ " Momonga thought, he would need one for his legend to spread but his player name wouldn't do, no he need something that people in Yggdrasil used to fear, " _I'm sorry for being selfish guys and I hope you don't mind Sun_ "

Momonga turned back to the girls and spread his arms out, "Listen and remember well, tell all you meet my name, I am Ainz Ooal Gown" he declared

"Thank you Sir Ainz" Enri bowed her head to him, along with Nemu

Belius couldn't believe what he was seeing, this was supposed to be an easy job slaughtering defenceless villagers, he was more likely to be hurt or killed by himself or one of his men than the people they were fighting. Everything had been going well, they had forced all the villagers in to the square and were just about to kill them all when one of his men suddenly went flying through the sky, they had landed with a sickening crunch and that was when the death knight appeared. All who tried to fight it died and all who ran away died, the men were frozen in place unable to move forward or back.

"Shield me men" He commanded, he was too rich to die here and it was their duty to protect their superior officer, "stall that thing to allow some of us to escape"

Londes Di Clamp, Bellius' second in command, couldn't believe what he was seeing as the monster ignored the villages to kill his men, it was like death had appeared just to kill them and them alone. Londes watch as Belius turned to run as the death knight was distracted but the cowardly rich kid tripped over his feet and fell face first on to the ground, earning him the death knight's attention. Belius cowered as he looked up at the towing figure of the undead.

"HELP ME!" He screamed, "I'll pay you 100 gold, no 300 gold just help me"

A soldier braver than the others tried to stab the death knight in the back but he just got a shattered sword and a severed head, Belius tried to crawl away but the death knight was soon upon him, "I'LL GIVE YOU EVERYTHING JUST SAVE ME!"

Belius closed his eyes, waiting for death but it never came, he opened them back up to see the death knight missing its own head. All the soldiers looked on in shock and awe as they witness the literal incarnation of death die. The undead's corpse turned to dust to reveal Belius' saviour, Sun WuKong, in human form.

"THANK YOU, THANK YOU" Belius was practically weeping as he thanked Sun and clung to his legs

"So where's my money?" Sun asked as he stared down at Belius with a cold smile on his face

"Well…uhhhhh…...I'll get it ... ummmm… it's…." Belius stumbled over his words looking anywhere but Sun's eyes

"So you lied?" Sun asked

"N-n-no" Belius tried to think of what to say, "I-I-I wi…."

Belius' excuses and life were stopped short as Sun cut him in two, right down the middle, "Now can any of you guy's pay his debt" Sun slowly looked at the soldiers behind him, all of whom took a step back as they felt his killing intent focus on them

One of the soldiers let out a scream and ran for his life, "What is with you guys and running away?" Sun moved at the speed of sound, past the line of soldiers and right up to the fleeing man

The running knight felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned to see Sun's face right next to his, "Isn't it a disgrace to run in battle?" Sun asked as the man became rooted to the spot

The man couldn't move or speak, he felt his armour become very warm and wet as he felt the crushing pressure of Sun's stare, soon it became too much and the man's heart just gave out and he crumpled to the ground like a stringless puppet.

"No way" Londes whispered, he couldn't believe what he just saw, no magic or blade, he had killed a man with his very presence. Londes prayed he could go back to fighting the death knight.

" _No, he's a human we can kill him_ " Londes thought but he was just deluding himself

"FORM RANKS MEN WE CA…" Londes suddenly found himself on the ground, "…n kill him?"

Londes looked to his feet and found them planted firmly on the ground, it was his torso and upper body that were on the ground, before he could even register it he had been cut in half, "AGGGGHHHHHH!" he let out a scream as he watched his blood flow out of where his hips used to be.

The remaining men started crying and soiling their armour or praying to any god that would listen or just falling to their knees and begging for their lives. Sun swung Ruyi around as multiple men fell with every arc, "Come on it's no fun if you don't put up a fight, I may let you live if you entertain me" Sun let out a sadistic laugh as he slaughtered the men

"Please please please" one man buried his face in the ground as he felt Sun's shadow fall on him

"Stop Sun" the crying soldier looked up to see an armoured woman and a robed man floating above the village, the man wore iron gauntlets and a demonic looking mask on his face

"I am Ainz Ooal Gown, I have decided to save this village" He declared, "Leave now and let all know this place is under my protection"

"THANK THE GODS!" Most of the men screamed praises as they ran away, leaving most of their weapons and shields

The villagers watched as Ainz landed next to Sun, who gave him a sideways look, "Ainz?" he questioned

"I'll explain later" Ainz turned to the fearful villagers, "I have come to your rescue but it's not free"

He noticed them all visibly relax, " _I thought so, they wouldn't trust a random guy doing this out of the goodness of his heart but if it's for money_ "

An old man who looked about 40 stood up, despite his age the man was quite muscular thanks to his hard village life but some of his hairs were already starting to turn white, "I'm the headman of the village" he introduced himself, "We should go to my house to discuss this further"

"Sure" Ainz nodded and the three of them followed the head man to one of the houses, that looked identical to the others

Although it was probably slightly bigger than the other houses it still felt cramped, Ainz was just over 7 foot and Sun was currently 6'3" so fitting through the door was just as much a challenge as fitting in the house. Ainz sat at a table opposite the headman, while Sun and Albedo stood on either side of him, "I said I wanted money but the truth is I need information about this world" Ainz admitted, "Me and my friends here have been living in seclusion and we don't know much about the world right now"

"Ok, what do you want to know?" the headman asked

"Firstly, have you ever seen currency like this?" Ainz pulled out one of his Yggdrasil coins

"May I?" the headman took the coin from Ainz and inspected it, "No, never seen a coin like this, I'm not sure if a merchant will accept it but the gold might be worth something"

The headman asked his wife for the scales and carefully weighted the coin against a set of weights, "Wow" the headman exclaimed

"What is it?" Ainz asked

"This is about two gold coins worth of gold" the headman looked the coin over again, "Maybe more considering how good the craftsmanship is"

"That's good to know" Ainz took the coin back and put it in his robe, "Next, can we get some information on the country we're in and the surrounding nations"

The headman produced a map, it was crude but it got the job done. They were currently in the Re-Estize kingdom, near the border, the closest city was E-Rantel. To the east of the kingdom over the mountains was the Baharuth empire who the kingdom regularly fought with on the plains on their shared border. To the south was the Slane theocracy, a highly religious human supremacist state that wanted to unite all humans. The headman mentioned there were other nations beyond those two but they didn't share a border with the kingdom and weren't on the map.

" _The headman thinks the empire is behind the attack because of the soldier's armour but it could be the theocracy_ " Ainz thought as he heard about the political climate

"Is there anything else I should know?" Ainz asked after the headman finished explaining

"You'd probably want to head to E-Rantel so be aware that goblins, ogres and orcs inhabit the area but the adventures keep their numbers down"

"Adventures?"

"Mercenaries that take jobs exterminating monsters and things like that, there is a guild in E-Rantel if you want to hire some"

"I'll think about it" Ainz said as he held his chin in thought, " _I will need to set up a home in the city_ "

The sun was starting to set as the three walked through the village, watching the remaining villagers clean up the havoc caused by the attack, Ainz could almost feel the distain coming from Albedo, "Do you not like humans?" he asked

"What is to like?" She asked back, "They are weak, just ants to be crushed"

"I understand your feelings but at the very least do try not to antagonise them" Ainz told her, "They could be useful in the future"

"Yes my lord" Albedo bowed her head

"I like humans" Sun chimed in, "Infinite variety, not one of them is the same, makes them really interesting to watch"

"I suppose some people do find watching an ant hill entertaining my lord" Albedo commented

Ainz noticed that some of the villagers were surrounding the headman, " _More trouble_ " he internally sighed as he walked over to the small group, "What seems to be the problem here?"

"I have just received word that a group of armed men are approaching the village on horseback"

"Reinforcements?"

"Don't know but there is no way we ca…"

"Just gather the people in your house, we can deal with this together"

The headman and Ainz stood next to each other in the square while Sun and Albedo stood by the headman's house. The sound of thundering hooves could be heard and then the group of riders could be seen, they rode in to the village and the leader dismounted. He was probably slightly younger than the headman, but only by a few years, he was well built with clearly defined muscles and chiselled facial features, his dark hair and bread were trimmed short and well kept.

"I am captain of the royal select, Gazef Stronoff" the man introduced himself, "The king has ordered me to hunt down the men attacking villages, you're safe now"

"Thank you Captain Stronoff" the headman visibly relaxed after learning who the man was, "But I'm afraid you're a little late"

Gazef looked around the decimated village before turning to Ainz, "Were you the one who saved these people?"

"yes, well me and my companions, I am Ainz Ooal Gown but you can just call me Ainz"

"Well Sir Ainz, I thank you for saving these people" Gazef bowed his head to the caster

"I did it for a reward so no need to bow Captain Stronoff"

"Call me Gazef, besides you did my job for me" Gazef turned to his men and ordered them to start helping clean up the village, "Did you capture any of the attackers?"

"No but from their armour they looked like they were from Baharuth"

"You sound unsure" Gazef noticed the insecurity in Ainz's voice, "True this isn't the way the empire normally does things, you think it could be someone else?"

"It's just a theory" the two walked side by side as a soldier ran up to Gazef

"Captain Stronoff, a group of men have started surrounding the village" The soldier reported

" _More problems_ " Ainz audibly sighed this time, despite his lack of lungs

Ainz and the captain, along with Sun Albedo and a few of the captain's men, moved to the edge of the village to get a better look at their enemy. The village was surrounded with men dressed in dark robes and hoods standing at equal intervals.

"So it really was the theocracy" Gazef realised before turning to Ainz, "I don't suppose they're after you?"

"I haven't had any dealings with the theocracy" Ainz gave the exact answer Gazef expected, "Seems like you're a popular man captain"

"Yes" Gazef thought for a few seconds, "Sir Ainz I would like to hire you"

"I refuse, I said I would protect these people, I will even stake the name of Ainz Ooal Gown on their safety"

"Thank you, then I'll distract them long enough for all of you to escape" Gazef bowed his head and steeled himself for battle

"Then take this" Ainz pulled out a small wooden statue, "Call it a good luck charm"

"Thank you" Gazef strode off towards his horse, "As soon as I'm gone gather the villagers and leave"

Gazef galloped full speed towards the enemy line, from what he had seen he was up against magic casters who had summoned angels, with the men he had it was almost certain they would die but Gazef and his men held on to the small hope of survival, "PUNCH THROUGH THEIR LINES AND KEEP RIDING, DON'T STOP FOR ANYTHING, DRAW THEM AWAY FROM THE VILLAGE!", Gazef screamed as his men let our roars "NOW, LET'S KILL THESE GOD LOVING BASTARDS!"

The enemy soon came in to view, about 20 men they were concentrating their force now, each with their own angel. The angels looked like humans completely covered in brilliant white armour with equally brilliant wings on their backs and a halo of light over their heads. Above the men and other angels floated a larger angel, wearing the same white armour but also covered in golden robes with four gold wings and a shield.

Gazef pulled the bow off his back and fired straight at one of the casters, the arrow flew right at the man's face but was intercepted by an invisible wall, " _Damned magic_ " Gazef thought as he discarded the useless bow and drew his sword. He saw the caster prepare a spell and braced himself for a counter attack. Suddenly his horse reared upwards and threw him off, the captain was able to react just in time twisting his body to land in a crouched position as his men rode around him.

As soon as the captain landed he was assaulted by an angel, wielding a sword of light, intent on not letting him escape. Gazef picked up his sword and cut in to the angel's waist, pushing through the tough flesh and throwing it to the ground. The angel rose back up, healing the slash it just received.

"Tough bastard" Gazef commented as he focused on his blade, "Focus battle aura"

His blade glowed as the angel charged again with a raised sword, with blinding speed the warrior captain slashed through the angel, reducing it back to magical energy. Gazef looked up to see the casters had surrounded him and were summoning more angels, but at least his men had escaped leaving the battlefield silent.

"Get them somewhere safe, Sir Ainz" Gazef whispered to himself as he took a fighting stance

The thunder of hooves soon returned to the field as his men rode back to his side, "Fools" Gazef smiled as he watched his men come back, "Can't even follow orders"

The casters turned and the angels started swarming his men, completely overtaking them. Gazef looked across the field and noticed one man standing under the larger stationary angel, he had piercing blue eyes and short blond hair with a scar running along his jaw under his left eye. Gazef identified him as the leader and charged across the field to him, intending to cut off the snake's head, several angels moved in to his path but the captain wasn't going to be stopped, he unleashed his ultimate move the sixfold slash of light and cut all the angels down but more just replaced them. Gazef drew on all his strength, using every martial art her knew, to make him faster and stronger even as he felt his body tear itself apart.

Gazef cut down what felt like the hundredth angel as he saw even more being summoned, he drew in a ragged breath and forced himself to keep fighting, even as the last of his men were defeated. He wouldn't be killed by a bunch of magic casters, not him.

Nigun Grid Luin, Captain of the sunlit scripture of the Slane theocracy, smirked as he watched Gazef and his men fight against hopeless odds, the tide of the battle was never in their favour and each second it pushed against them even more. Victory was all but assured, he watched the warrior take more hits from the angels as his men were whittled down to nothing, soon Gazef fell to the ground. It was over.

Gazef called on any strength he had left and stood up, holding his sword out, "I'M NOT DONE" he screamed, "I WON'T BE KILLED BY SOME SECOND-RATE CASTERS LIKE YOU!"

"Stop barking like a dog and just lie down and die" Nigun looked down on the battered man, "you can't stop us and after we're done with you we'll slaughter that village but I'll be nice and make your death painless"

Gazef started laughing at Nigun's comment, "I wish I can see your faces when the man in the village comes for you guys"

"Your bluffs won't work, kill him"

Nigun smirked as the angels advanced on the warrior and then he was gone. In the warrior's place stood three people, two wearing armour on either side of one in robes.

"Who are you?" Nigun asked as he looked around for Gazef, but no trace remained not even the bodies of his men

"Nice to meet you" the robed man opened his arms, "I am Ainz Ooal Gown but please call me Ainz"

"So have you come to beg for everyone's lives?" Nigun asked, confident he could still win

"No I came to offer you yours" Ainz told him, "I swore to protect these villagers and you declared you would kill them but I am willing to forgive you if you bow down and offer your lives to me"

Nigun snorted, "Have the angels kill this fool" he ordered

Two angels flew forward and ran Ainz through, much to the surprise of Nigun as the caster did absolutely nothing. A few seconds past before Nigun noticed that the angels were struggling, they couldn't move, they were forced apart and the entire sunlit scripture could see Ainz was holding them in place with his bare hands.

"I told you to bow down" Ainz slammed the two angels to the ground and they were reduced to magical energy, "It is interesting that you can use magic and summons from Yggdrasil but that can wait, I need to kill you first"

Nigun stepped back in surprise, slightly panicked, "Someone kill him quickly" Nigun ordered as all the angels flew towards Ainz

"You might want to put up your defences" Ainz looked at Sun as Albedo moved out of range

"Stone monkey"

"Negative burst" A bubble of black energy expanded from Ainz and completely destroyed the angels

"No way" Nigun looked on in horror as his men started casting any spell they knew in a panic

No matter what they threw at him nothing connected. In desperation one man loaded his sling and fired at the caster, "Pathetic" Sun commented as he intercepted the bullet and it flew back at the man, exploding his head

"You know that wouldn't have harmed me right"

"I know but I was getting so bored standing there" Sun complained as he turned to Ainz, "I wanna kill these guys"

"You really need to develop some self-control Sun or you'll get yourself in trouble one day" Ainz chuckled at his friend

Nigun watched the two chat, like they had just met each other on the street, they didn't see him or his men as treats at all, "I'll show them" Nigun mumbled before turning to the large four-winged angle, "Principality of observation attack"

The principality of observation, a 4th tier summon, was an angel that gave all allies in its line of sight a defence boost but only while it was stationary. The angel floated forward as it summoned a glowing mace, it raised its arm high and brought it down on the two. Sun didn't move an inch as the mace struck his back, dealing no damage.

"Did something just hit me?" He turned around looking confused

"Don't worry Sun it was just a fly, hellflame" Ainz pointed his finger at the towing angel as a small black flame floated towards it

As soon as the angel came in contact with the flame it was consumed and, in a matter of seconds, gone. Nigun looked on completely dumbfound, the highest-level angel he could summon had been destroyed in one hit. His men's moral was destroyed but he had a trump card, one that could challenge dragons.

"FEAR NOT MEN, THE GODS ARE ON OUR SIDE" Nigun pulled a glowing crystal from his robes, a miracle of the gods, a 7th tier summon, "THEY SHALL GRANT US THE POWER OF THE HIGHEST ANGEL"

"This might be trouble, Albedo" the succubus appeared in front of Ainz ready to defend him

"NOW TREMBEL AND REPENT SINNERS, DOMINION AUTHORITY" the crystal glowed brightly

A mass of pure white glowing feathers and wings appeared over the cheering men, its head was covered in brilliant white hood and in its long thin arms it held a golden sceptre. Nigun and his men looked up at the angel with reverence as they praised the gods for their victory and bathed in its holy light.

"Follow my lead" Sun whispered to Ainz with a smirk before he looked up at the angel with what looked like fear, "T-this can't be, you're this powerful"

Ainz realised what he was doing, Sun had complete resistance to holy magic so he was in zero danger from the start, " _I suppose we can have a little fun_ " Ainz thought as he followed his friend's example, "Y-you can be serious, can you?"

"Ha finally realising the mistake you made" Nigun laughed, his confidence renewed

"I can't believe you've gone this far" Sun took a step back as he trembled, "Stop this now"

"surrender is no longer an option for you, all you can hope for is that the gods grant you mercy in the next life" Nigun looked up at the angel as he raised the crystal up, "Now feel the wrath of the gods, DOMINION AUTHORITY"

The angels sceptre broke apart and created a glowing circle around it as it called down a storm of holy light from above, "Watch out" Sun pushed Albedo out of the way as he and Ainz were caught in the pillar of light. Nigun laughed as he watched the two men scream in pain, the barrage soon ended and all that was left were their bodies, crumpled on the ground.

"YOU INSECTS!" Albedo screamed as Nigun was hit with a wave of pure anger

"QUIET DOWN YOUR FATE WILL BE THE SAME AS THEIRS, DOMI…..." Nigun stopped as he heard two men laughing

Ainz and Sun stood up, laughing like they had just pranked someone, they dusted themselves off as Nigun and him men stood in shocked silence, "N-no one can survive an attack from the highest of angels" Nigun couldn't believe his eyes, they had taken no damage

"That's the highest angel?" Sun reached in to his inventory and pulled out his own crystal, it started glowing, "Seraph empyrean"

Seraph empyrean, a 10th tier summon that was one of the strongest angels in Yggdrasil, even Ainz would have to get serious against it. Nigun fell to his knees as he watched an angel covered in golden flames and several sets flaming wings appeared before them holding a blazing sword, dwarfing dominion authority, he couldn't say anything as he watched his angel get struck down.

"You shouldn't use consumables so carelessly Sun" Ainz scolded his friend

"don't worry I have a ton of these" Sun shrugged, "Remember when we were grinding for the staff, I got to keep pretty much all the angels and besides it doesn't take much to recharge crystals"

Nigun couldn't believe what he was hearing, it took massive effort to make the sealing crystal he used but this man used something even more powerful like it was nothing. Nigun threw his head to the ground as he bowed to the two.

"I'M SORRY FOR MY DISRESPECT" he screamed as his men followed suit, "I REALISE HOW FOOLISH I WAS, SIR… NO LORD AINZ AND LORD?"

Nigun expectantly looked at Sun, "Why would I tell a wo…. this light is really annoying" Sun looked up at his angel and skewered it with an ice spear, completely destroying it, "Anyway, why would a worm like you need to know my name?"

"So, I can sever you my lord?"

Albedo chuckled, "An insect like you has nothing to offer the supreme ones, you can only entertain them for a few seconds but be grateful that you can do that much"

"I'm offering you my life, my lords" Nigun dug his forehead in to the dirt, "These other men don't matter but I can be useful"

"Yeah, you can entertain me" a smile spread across Sun's face as he moved towards the bowing men

"Keep a few of them alive, I have a few questions for them" Ainz told him

"Sure thing"

The sun completely set as Sun flew towards Nigun and his cowering men, they could only pray to their absent gods as death approached at the speed of sound.

The throne room of Nazarick was filled to the brim; the floor guardians, area guardians, the Pleiades and all the strongest minions of Nazarick kneeled before the throne of kings as Ainz sat with the staff of Ainz Ooal Gown in hand, Sun sat on the steps to Ainz's right looking down at the sea of worshipers.

"Everyone" Ainz addressed the crowd, "I have and announcement, greater break item"

Ainz watched as his flag went up in flames and disappeared, "I have changed my name, I am no longer Momonga" Ainz stood from his throne, "I am Ainz Ooal Gown but you can call me Ainz. Any who object speak now"

"No one objects to your precious name, my lord" Albedo looked up at him

"GLORY TO LORD AINZ OOAL GOWN, GLORY TO LORD SUN WUKONG, GLORY TO THE GREAT TOMB OF NAZARICK!" all present chanted in perfect unison as Ainz spread his arms out

"Now this is an order, make the name Ainz Ooal Gown an eternal legend" Ainz struck the ground with his staff, "Across the lands, through the skies and over the seas let no one be ignorant of my holy name"

Ainz and Sun looked down at the cheering crowd as they were showered in reverence and praise. As the cheers died down, the two supreme beings excused themselves in order to discuss their next move.

All remained kneeling until Albedo stood and addressed the suited demon next to her, "Demiurge, would you please tell everyone the conversation you had with the supreme ones"

"Of course" the demon stood and addressed everyone, "A few days after coming to this world, Lord Ainz and Lord Sun both left the tomb to inspect the outside world. I heard Lord Ainz describe the stars as jewels just waiting to be claimed and then Lord Sun said that taking over the world might be the most fun"

"Hear that fellow residence of Nazarick" Albedo turned to the crowd, "This is our final goal, we shall present this world to our lords without fail"

A deafening roar went up as all present devoted themselves to the remaining supreme ones and their will.


	5. Chapter 5

Ainz and Sun sat listening to Albedo read them the daily report; sightings of other players, the results of the interrogations and the general state of Nazarick as a whole, "This is so boring" Sun complained as he leaned back in his chair, in the real world he had be able to sit through long meetings without showing his boredom but with this new body he would be complaining in a few minutes.

"It has to be done, now carry on Albedo" Ainz scolded him

"Fortunately, only one thing is left, Carne village"

"Leave them be for now, we should seek to foster friendlier relations" Sun blurted out, "Done, can I go now?"

"not yet, we have things to discuss after this" Ainz told him before turning back to Albedo, "Good work, you're dismissed"

"I don't deserve such praise, I need you to take me" Albedo leaned closer to Ainz, she had been like this since everything became real, much to Ainz's discomfort, "I can't wait any longer"

"No Albedo, it wouldn't be right" Ainz moved away from the succubus

"Is my love a burden to you?"

"No, it's just that I messed with Tabula's settings, so?" Ainz tried to think up a better excuse

"That doesn't matter, Lord Tabula should be happy his creation found happiness"

"Well…umm…. that is" the conversation was interrupted by a knocking at the door

Sun, who had been enjoying his friend's discomfort, looked to the door, along with everyone else, "Come in" Ainz ordered

Shalltear Bloodfallen gracefully walked in to the room and curtsied to the two supreme beings, "Lord Sun Lord Ainz, I hope you're doing well?"

"I am doing well as I hope you are" Ainz replied as Sun just shrugged, "Is there something I can help you with?"

"No, I just needed to see your exquisite form one more time before I leave my lord"

"Good then you can leave now, you're interrupting us with your pathetic flirting" Albedo spoke up, her distain clear

"Just like a withered old hag, clinging to whoever will tolerate you"

"And you're young and perky? Your two fake friends beg to differ, it's truly pitiful that you resort to such cheap tactics for attention"

"I'll tear you to shreds hag"

"Which one of us is a walking cadaver again?"

"Stop acting like children" Ainz raised his voice and the hostility dissipated immediately

"Awwww I wanted to see the cat fight"

"You're not helping Sun" Ainz turned to Shalltear, "You've said goodbye now good luck on your mission and serve Nazarick well"

"Yes, my lord" Shalltear curtsied again and left the room

"There is nothing else to report so you should leave as well, Albedo" Ainz looked to the succubus

"Yes, my lord" Albedo bowed, disappointment clear, and left

"Now" Ainz turned to Sun, "You need to control yourself more"

"I've been trying but, like you can't feel any emotion, I can kinda feel every emotion" Sun couldn't quite explain what he was feeling, "Oh! I should have brought this up while Albedo was here"

Sun reached in to his storage and pulled out a sword, it was a simple steel sword noting special, he passed it to Ainz and the skeleton inspected it, finally seeing it had a faint glow to it, "All appraisal magic item" the item had a fairly weak frost enchantment on it, it was something a player might use as their first magical weapon, "What's so special about this sword?"

"I made it yesterday" Sun revealed, much to Ainz's surprise

In Yggdrasil, a player could get a magical item from a monster drop or, if they had a craftsman or blacksmith class, they could create it using data crystals but there were no data crystals in the new world and so no way to create magical items. Except Sun just proved Ainz wrong.

"How did you make this?" Ainz looked at the sword with increased interest

"I forged it, I just knew what to do" Sun told him, "I mean, in university I learned about metallurgy to get my degree but that was only for like a week, now I know way more about metals and blacksmithing"

"It must be your blacksmith job class" Ainz concluded, "Seems we haven't just become the race of our character but the character themselves"

"Seems so, I should experiment with this more"

"Yes, anyway on to other business, I am planning on leaving the great tomb and traveling to E-Rantel" Ainz declared as if he had a plan in mind

"You're just running away from your responsibilities" Sun saw right through him

" _How does he do that?_ " Ainz's bony jaw dropped in shock, _"Do I have a sign over my head or something_ "

"I'm…. uhhh…. I'm doing important work…. for the" Ainz gave up on his explanation, Sun wouldn't believe him anyway, "You're right, I can't handle being the supreme ruler, it's so stressful, I wanna have fun"

"Man up and manage this place properly, it's your job"

"Can I leave it to you?" Ainz face planted his desk, "You're a much better supreme being than I am, how do you do it?"

"I had people working under me IRL so I'm use to it but that isn't important you're the guild master here"

"Didn't you say you wanted to be guild master"

"Yeah in another DMMO-RPG"

"This could be seen as another DMMO-RPG?"

"No it couldn't" Sun shot down Ainz's flimsy argument, "But your plan to investigate the city is a good one, we'll be able to learn a lot more there"

"So you want to come with me?" Ainz raised his head in hope

"No we've been in this world for like 3 weeks and I'm sick of you" Sun didn't, or couldn't, hold back his real feelings

"But I don't want to stay here, Albedo can manage the tomb"

"Me neither, how about we both head out as adventures?"

"What about being sick of me?"

"I am, I was thinking about heading to the empire, I wanna see what they're like"

"But the guardians won't let us go alone?" Ainz stroked his chin in thought

"I pick CZ" Sun didn't wait a second to make his pick

"Fine, I suppose I'll take Narberal Gamma, they look human but won't CZ's eye seem weird?" Ainz asked

"People here have talents don't they, I'll just say it's a talent" Sun remembered what they learned from the captured scripture members

Talents were innate abilities that someone was born with, they were one of the few things that hadn't existed in Yggdrasil, most people were born with useless talents, like increased spell strength but the user had no magical ability, although a few had talents that they could use.

"Well I suppose that could work" Ainz nodded as he mentally prepared for his trip

Slightly west of the centre of the Baharuth empire stood Arwintar, the imperial capital, it wasn't the largest city but it was the most exquisite. The streets were all paved, with slightly raised pavement for pedestrians, and they were all well-lit using magic, a feat other nations found nearly impossible. The people on the street were happy and optimistic and why wouldn't they be, the relatively young emperor had seized complete control from the nobles and the city, and country, were better off for it.

In the less wealthy part of the city, two people walked down the street, a man and a small girl. The man was almost 6' tall with short rosy blonde hair and piercing green eyes, he looked like he was about 19 or 20, he was dress like a sage or caster with a bright red and gold battle skirt that draped over his left shoulder. On his feet he wore sandals and golden anklets with matching bracelets on his wrists and large prayer beads strung around his neck. In his hand he held a 2 meter long red pole with a golden dragon head at one end and a golden cobra head on the other, their bodies twisting along the length of the staff, he also carried a dagger on his back.

Next to this young man was a small girl, she looked about 14 and didn't even break 5' tall, her hair was long and the same colour as the mans, her left eye was covered but her right eye was the same brilliant green and a clear cross patter could be seen in it. Her clothes were much less flamboyant, simple leather armour. On her back she carried a large heavy crossbow, something that should have been way to big for a girl of her size, as well as some throwing knives.

They both had leather bags slung over their shoulders and necklaces with copper plates attached hanging from their necks.

"Ok my name is…. uhhhhh" Sun thought about how he should have thought up names before they got there, "Uhhhhh…. Tenzou!"

"Understood, Lord Tenzou" Shizu replied in her normal monotone voice

"Lord won't do, I made myself look like this so people would think we're siblings, so call me just Tenzou, or big brother or some other nickname"

"Understood, just Tenzou" Sun could have sworn he saw a small smile on her face, even though he didn't remember programming humour in to her

"I'm gonna ignore that, we need a name for you" Sun thought for a few seconds, "C…. Shi…. Shizina, yeah that'll do, I'll just call you Shizee for short, that sound kinda like CZ"

"I like it. Sounds cute"

Tenzou walked in to a small bar and inn, inside was like any other inn filled to the brim with drunks and adventurers. The young man walked up to the bar, "One room please?" He asked the grumpy looking barkeep with a bright smile on his face

The barkeep looked at his copper plate and then to the small girl behind him, "for newbies like you 7 coppers for you both, although it won't be comfortable" the gruff voiced man continued with his work, not paying Tenzou much mind, "if you want food 3 extra coppers each"

"We don't need food" Tenzou opened a small purse on his belt, pulled out 7 copper coins and dropped them on the bar

"The room's upstairs right at the back" the barkeep pointed to the stairs by the door as he scooped up the coins

Tenzou moved to the stairs when two burly adventures stood in his way, "Would you excuse me" Tenzou looked at their plates, silver

In this world adventurers were ranked based on their skill, using metal plates to distinguish their ranks, going from copper to iron, silver, gold, platinum, mythril, orichalcum and finally adamantine. Although all newly registered adventurers we automatically copper plate no matter how strong they were.

The two didn't look so tough, to him, they wore leather armour with some metal chest plates and had steel swords, nothing really stood out about them, honestly silver was probably as high as they were going to get.

"So you're new in town?" the men squared Tenzou up

Shizee moved to get her crossbow but Tenzou motioned for her to stop, although the men picked up on it and turned their attention to her, "Who's the midget?" they crouched down to her level and roughly pat her head, "Awwww she thinks she's a big strong adventurer"

"If you don't leave my little sister alone I'm gonna have to hurt you" Tenzou warned tightening his grip on his staff

"what?" the men turned back to him, "That's a nice staff give it to us and we'll forgive you for saying stupid shit"

One of them reach for Tenzou, with a flick of his wrist Tenzou struck the man under his chin and just as quickly whacked the other over his head. The two collapsed on the ground, to the surprise of the bystanders. Tenzou and Shizee stepped over the bodies and went to their room. It was a small room with two beds, that were basically just hay stuffed in to a wooden frame with a blanket on top, there were two small chests for their stuff and a window but it only looked out on to the side of the next building and the alleyway.

"I don't like it" Shizee stated matter of factly

"I know but we won't be staying here" Tenzou told her as he closed the window, "We just need people to think we are"

"Good. It smells and the beds aren't soft" Shizee said as she sat on one of the beds

"Yeah, we should start by exploring the city, we'll go to the guild later, to mingle and see if we can take a job"

The two eventually found their way to the central market. It was a sea filled with people buying and selling, some were adventures looking for a bargain or looking to sell items they had no use for, others were experienced merchants looking to stock up or unload wears of all different kinds. Everything was sold at these markets; food, clothing, armour, weapons, other useful items but the northern markets were where someone could find the magical items. Tenzou was walking around some guys tent, looking at various objects, he picked up a fairly large box.

"What's this?" he asked as he opened it up and felt a rush of cold air

"Surely you've heard of the all talk sage, that's one of his inventions, he called it a refrigerator" the man tried to secure the sale with a fancy pitch, "It keeps things like food cold, an amazing invention from a deranged genius"

"What did you call it?" Tenzou snapped the lid shut

"Uhhh it's a refrigerator" the salesman was slightly confused by Tenzou's sudden interest

"Who made it? The all take stage or whatever" the salesman moved back as Tenzou moved towards him

"Surely you've heard of the all talk sage, he was a minotaur noble from the minotaur country 200 years ago, he appeared one day and started talking about these fabulous devices but he couldn't make them"

"Is he alive?"

"No, he must have died almost a hundred years ago, minotaurs don't live long"

"Deadend" Tenzou put the box down and walked away from the confused salesman

"We should tell Ainz about this all talk sage, he was defiantly a player or at least knew a player" Sun thought about what he just learned, "Later but right now we need to head to the guild"

The adventures guild in the empire was like any other adventure's guild, the lounge was large and open with sofas and tables taking up most of the space and boards filled with job requests lining the wall, at the back of the guild was the front desk with multiple receptionists working on it. To the left of the door was a set of stairs that led upstairs and to various conference rooms, in the centre of all this, hanging from the tall ceiling, was a large crystal chandelier.

Tenzou, quietly followed by Shizee, walked up to one of the many boards as he heard the adventures make comments about the pair.

"fresh meat"

"I wonder how long these two will last?"

"That girl looks like she learned to walk yesterday"

"They'll never make it alone"

He looked up at the board and…..

" _I can't read_ " he thought to himself before looking at his companion, " _And Shizu hasn't learned how to read this worlds language either_ "

He stood there for a few minutes trying to think up a plan when, "H-hey you" A voice called out and someone grabbed his shoulder

Tenzou turned around and came face to face with a girl no older than he looked, she had long blonde hair tied in a braid hanging over her right shoulder and bright blue eyes. She wore leather armour with a steel chest plate and bracers and carried two curved swords on her hip and a pouch on her back, that Tenzou suspected was filled with potions and other tricks. She had a silver plate around her neck.

"What do you want?" Shizee stood in front of Tenzou protectively as she glared up at the girl, who was about a foot taller

"W-well me and my group we are heading down to the plains and we need more ranged fighters" She seemed nervous and quite fidgety as she explained, more like rambled, "We'll probably only see skeletons and zombies so it's really easy and pays well and since you're copper plates, you ca…."

Tenzou held up his hand and stopped her, "Why don't we discuss this with your team"

The three went to one of the conference rooms upstairs, it was a simple room with a few chairs around a table, Tenzou and Shizee sat on one side of the table while the girl and her four other companions sat on the other.

"I didn't introduce myself, I'm Erika and this is my team Seven steps" the girl introduce herself

Her team was made up of five members, two women and three men, all roughly the same age "I'm the second in command" the second girl stood up, her hair was a darker blonde and she had hazel eyes, she was much more confident compared to Erika, "I'm Indra"

Her armour was similar to Erika's but she carried a steel broad sword and a small shield. The next person to stand up was the only one in full plate armour, making him look bulky, he had buzz cut brown hair and brown eyes, "I'm Bara, the one who does all the work" He seemed like he was a bit full of himself, he was equipped with a large tower shield and great sword, "Let's see if you copper plates can keep up"

The last two members of the team were twins, and the youngest probably about 15 or 16, they were both dressed like casters, carrying staffs and only being protected by mail shirts. The only thing differentiating the two was their different coloured cloaks, green and blue. They had short blond hair and soft, almost childish, features and they were nowhere near as muscular as their team mates.

"I'm Alec and this is my brother Alex" the one in the green cloak stood up, "I'm a druid and he's an arcane caster, like you right?"

"Yeah, caster probably closer to a monk" Sun had decided that if Ainz got to play a warrior he got to play a caster, "I'm Tenzou and this is my little sister Shizina but you can call her Shizee, she's a ranger"

"Hello" Shizee gave a slight nod

"Cool, but before we talk, what's up with her eye?" Bara asked, earning him an elbow from Indra for his lack of tact

"It's just a talent she was born with" Tenzou patted his sister on the head, "it's called aim eye, it increases her sight and accuracy with ranged weapons, unfortunately it's only in her right eye and she can't turn it off"

"Great now we'll have two talent holders" Indra laughed as she slapped Erika on her back

"You have a talent?" Tenzou looked at Erika, curious

"I-it's nothing that special" Erika tried to avoid any praise

"It's awesome, we named out team after it" Indra went on, "She has the ability to predict an opponent's moves with like 80% accuracy, allowing her to be seven steps ahead"

"I told you my talent doesn't work like that and that name is embarrassing" Erika complained as Indra ignored her

" _Interesting_ " Tenzou thought after hearing about her talent, " _then I could probably use that skill here, I'll try later_ "

"If your cat fight is over, we should talk about the work we're gonna be doing" Bara interjected

"Yes" Erika cleared her throat and began, "our group is heading south for another job but we thought while we were traveling we would stop at the Katze plains and exterminate some undead for some extra cash before we heading on to our actual job"

The Katze plains were flat lands that sat on the border between the empire and the kingdom, it was mostly famous for being where the empire and kingdom fought every year and being a hot bed for undead.

"So what's this actual job?" Tenzou asked

"Sorry, it's silver plates and above" Bara told him, "And we were approached specially for it"

"so just exterminating undead?"

"Yeah, just skeletons and zombies, it's rarer for anything stronger to be around" Erika answered Tenzou with her hand over her heart

"And why did you single me and my sister out?"

"We saw what you did to those guys in that inn" Indra answered this time, "Besides it's the duty of the more experienced to teach the newbies the ropes"

"Shizee?" Tenzou looked to his little sister

"I'll follow you, big brother"

"Fine, if it's easy money"

"Great" Erika clapped her hands and let out a smile, "We need to gather our gear, so let's meet here in an hour, ok?"

The group of seven walked down a country road in formation, Bara lead the way with Erika just behind him, looking at a map, Alec and Alex were next with Shizee behind them and Tenzou and Indra bringing up the rear. It wasn't a perfect formation but Tenzou could tell they had practice and drilled with it.

"So you were approached for this job you're heading to?" Tenzou looked at Indra as he casually walked down the road without a care in the world

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure they only wanted Erika's talent but we're known as protegees since we got to silver so fast" Indra explained as she continued scanning her surroundings, "We're pretty much gold plate already, or at least that's what Bara keeps saying"

"He seems a bit…. much, why do you adventure with him?"

"he's not normally this bad, I think he's just jealous, thinking you'll take his place as the man of the group" Indra just shook her head and laughed, "Anyway, why are you out here adventuring with you little sister? She looks a bit young"

"Well our parents died and I didn't really want to leave her at an orphanage"

"I get that; Bara and I grew up in the same orphanage, couldn't wait to get out of there"

"So that's why you…" Tenzou suddenly fell silent as he felt enemies near by

The road was next to a wide-open field filled with hills and out of the cover of the hills a wave of goblins rushed towards them, "BARA!" Erika screamed as the armoured man rushed forward to protect the centre of the formation

Indra rushed to Bara's side, to help him protect the casters, as Erika moved forward to cut the goblins down, the twins were already casting defensive spells on her, it was quite impressive how well they worked together and how quickly they adapted to the situation.

Bara had become like a solid wall, bashing any goblins back and allowing Indra to skewer them. Erika had completely changed, she was no longer nervous and bashful, she became like a whirlwind of death, killing any goblin in her swords reach. Alec was a talented druid, binding enemies with vines and keeping his friends healthy, and his brother was an even more talented caster, 3rd tier magic came flying from his staff and struck the goblins, he could probably learn 4th tier if he had the right teacher. In Tenzou's eyes they were nothing compared to his old friends but in terms of this world they were strong and could probably go further.

" _Can't stand here reminiscing_ "

"Shizee" Tenzou looked to his sister as he rushed in to the fray

The little girl pulled out the crossbow, that was almost as tall as here, as soon as she pressed the trigger a magic bolt formed and flew in to a goblin's head. CZ hadn't been able to take her magic gun so she was forced to use a magic crossbow she had in her arsenal, it wasn't as powerful or versatile as her gun but for this world, and as long as she didn't go up against any really strong enemies, the crossbow was fine.

"Fireball" A ball of fire shot from the dragon's mouth and turned a goblin to ash

The tide of the battle was quickly turning in the adventures a favour until ogres suddenly rushed out on to the field, "Oh shit" Bara cursed as he bashed a goblin back then cut it in half, "This is gonna be trouble"

"Erika move back" Tenzou moved in front of her

Tenzou rushed at the oncoming ogres, one of the monsters raised a trunk it was using as a club, "Too slow idiot", with unbelievable speed, Tenzou swung his staff and took one of the ogre's head clean off

After seeing this, the other goblins and ogres rushed back to the cover of the hills, "You're not leaving, I was just starting to have fun" A twisted smile appeared on Tenzou's face as he moved to chase them down

"Remember what Papa said" Shizee scolded him, stopping her older brother in his tracks

The two had agree to refer to Ainz as Papa if they needed to talk about him in front of people. Tenzou remembered how much the bony pain had emphasised controlling himself and his emotions.

"Wasn't even that fun anyway" Tenzou muttered as he kicked a rock

"Anyone hurt?" Erika asked as she started getting the goblin's ears

A chorus of no's came as everyone checked themselves and their equipment, "Wow you were amazing Shizee" Alec patted the girl on her back, "Every shot hit a goblin in the eye, impressive"

"Thank you"

"Yeah her aim eye is something" Tenzou walked up to the trio, luckily none of their companions managed to see the twisted expression he had made

"Your magic is quite impressive" Alex spoke for the first time since they met, his voice wasn't loud and boisterous like his brother but quieter and flatter like CZ, "But that strength was something else, I've never heard of someone knocking an ogre's head off"

"Yeah, you're definitely not a copper plate, how'd you get so strong?" Alex asked

"I've been adventuring for a really long time"

"Yeah well it's going to be dark soon so we should set up camp" Indra suggested as she looked to the setting sun

"There is a stream just over that ridge, we should set up camp there" Erika got everyone back in formation and they moved out

The camp was simple; a tent for the boys, a tent for the girls, a tent for Tenzou and Shizee and a campfire in the middle, the entire thing was surrounded by a trip wire and Alex had cast spells around the perimeter. Everyone got a bowl of stew, it wasn't particularly tasty, it was a bit too salty and it was mostly vegetable with only a few small pieces of bacon sprinkled in there. The seven of them sat around the fire, talking mostly about the fight they just had.

"So how did you all end up adventuring together?" Tenzou asked as he drank the stew straight from the bowl, "I know Indra and Bara grew up together but what about the rest?"

Erika seemed a bit off put by the question so Indra stepped up, "Well me and the idiot wanted to be adventures but the two of us alone weren't having much luck, until we met Erika, she was…. Uhhhh… a bit down on her luck, so we recruited her and few months later those two got kicked out of the academy and joined us"

"He couldn't behave" Alex said matter of factly

"It was those instructors' fault for catching me"

The other members of their group started laughing as the two bickered. As Tenzou watched them he thought back to his old guild mates, he could almost see them. Indra was quite mischievous like the prankster Luci Fer, Bara was someone who wanted to be the best much like Takemikazuchi, Alec was loud and always making jokes although he wasn't as perverted as Peroroncino and his brother always had to bring him back in to line much like bird face's sister and Erika was a good leader, she knew her team mates and was very considerate, a lot like the world champion himself.

"You ok?" Erika stopped laughing with everyone else when she noticed Tenzou had started crying

"I'm fine" Tenzou wiped the tears away, "Just thinking about my old team mates"

"You had a team before this?" Indra asked

"Yeah" Tenzou smiled a sad smile as he thought about the time he spent with his guild mates, "They were the best, together we could take on the whole world, I'll never have a team like that again"

"Come on you're young, you'll find another team, a better one" Erika tried to cheer him up

"DON'T SAY STUPID SHIT LIKE THAT!" Tenzou screamed as he threw down his bowl, he was practically shaking with rage

They were all stunned silent, "Sorry, I'll be in my tent, Shizee" the two stood up and walked to their tent

"Wow" Bara rolled his eyes, "Dramatic much"

"Dumbass" Indra elbowed him

"They must be dead" Alex concluded

"he told me his parents were dead, maybe they were part of that team"

"Him and his sister were probably the only ones left" Erika hung her head, "I know what it's like to lose your family, I can't believe I said that"

"We're a few hours away from the plains, you can apologize to him on the way" Indra tried to cheer her up

As soon as the sun rose in the sky the group was off again, they were few hours walk from the plains. As they were walking, Erika fell back and Indra moved forward, leaving her and Tenzou alone.

"I-I'm sorry for what I said last night"

"Don't worry about it" Tenzou tried to ignore her

"I know what it feels like when you have to watch your entire family die"

"I doubt you know what I feel like"

"No, when Indra said I was a bit down on my luck…." Erika stopped, debating if she should tell him, "She meant my family was stripped of our titles"

"what do you mean?" Tenzou didn't know much about the history or politics of the empire, only that it had an absolute monarchy

"When the emperor seized absolute power, my father tried to rebel" Erika explained, "it didn't go well and him and my brothers were killed, my mother and I managed to escape but with no money and nowhere to go, she killed herself and I was left alone"

"Well I'm sorry about that"

"It's fine, I just shouldn't have been so careless"

"It's ok, I forgive you" Tenzou looked at her for the first time, "We need to get ready for a fight, so forget it"

"Yeah" Erika walked back up to the front of the formation

They soon made it to the plains, they were just dusty and flat with nothing around for miles, although a strange fog did hang over the place.

"Careful, undead could descend from anywhere" Erika warned, obviously on high alert

The group had formed a circle around the twins and Shizee, looking for any signs of movement, "7 skeletons" Shizee shot in to the mist and they heard bones fall to the ground

6 skeletons, wearing rags and carrying rusted weapons, rushed out of the fog. Erika, Tenzou and Indra moved forward to engage them while Bara stayed back to defend the others.

The girls started sparring with the skeletons but their swords weren't very effective, "Hammer aspect" their weapons started glowing green and they started smashing through the undead. Hammer aspect was a buff that transformed damage dealt from piercing and slashing weapons in to crushing damage and increased the damage from weapons that dealt crushing damage.

"Holy lance" Tenzou shot a bright white spear through two skeletons

"God's protection" Tenzou cast a buff, protecting every one from the negative energy of the undead

With Tenzou's help the party crushed all the undead they encountered, after hours of hunting they decided to leave the plains and get to their actual job before night fell.

"You're amazing Tenzou!" Indra exclaimed, "We need to bring you on the job we're going to, it'll be a cake walk"

"They might get pissed if we turn up with copper plates" Bara complained

"He's adamantine at the least and his sister is probably mythril or orichalcum, we will get some serious recognition if we turn up with these two power houses"

"I don't mind jo…." Tenzou was interrupted by a deafening roar

"Oh no" Erika's face went pale as giant bone claw swept out of the mist, "RUN!"

A skeletal dragon appeared out of the fog as the group ran away, Tenzou ran in the opposite direction, heading straight for the dragon.

"IT'S IMMUNE TO MAGIC!" Indra screamed at him, "WE NEE TO RUN AWAY"

"Then I'll beat it to death" Tenzou jumped off the ground just as a claw landed in the spot he was once standing

Tenzou flipped in the air as he brought his staff down on the dragon's snout, completely destroying it, "Shame, you're weak as well" Tenzou muttered to himself as he brought his staff around and knocked the dragon's head off

Tenzou landed in front of an amazed seven steps, "Phew, what a workout" he wiped the non-existent sweat off his brow

"I think we should take them with us" Bara agreed as he stared at the pile of bones that was once a skeletal dragon

The group travelled west, towards the mountains that made the border with the Dragonic kingdom, it seems that there was a large gathering of monsters up in the mountains and a lot of adventures from around the empire had been contracted to exterminate and disperse them before they cause any real trouble.

"So do they know why all these monsters and sub-humans are gathering there?" Tenzou asked as they marched along

"We weren't told, but from what we heard there are hundreds maybe thousands of them up there" Erika explained

"Maybe their planning to invade the empire" Indra joked

"Like they have the coordination or brains to do that"

"Still it's strange" bara noted, "I heard rumours that they were acting like an army"

"Yeah right shouldn't believe everything you hear idiot"

The group managed to get to the rendezvous location before nightfall, a well-protected valley in the mountains. The adventures had set up a make shift war camp, with hundreds of tents and almost as many fires burning, if Tenzou had to guess there must have been almost a thousand adventures there; eating, cleaning their gear, checking their stock of potions and getting in some last-minute training.

The group was eyed as they walked through the camp, well Tenzou and Shizu were eyed, copper plates stood out like a bonfire in a sea of silver, gold and platinum, with a handful of mythril and orichalcum. They made their way to a large tent in the middle of the camp, inside were several men standing around a map of the mountains. The man at the head of the table didn't look like an adventure, he was average height with thinning hair, although he obviously tried to hide it, he was probably quite handsome when he was younger but that was 20 years ago, now he looked like any middle-aged man albeit with much fancier clothes. The other four men around the table were adventures and adamantine ranked.

"W-we're seven steps, we were invited to participate in this extermination job" Erika was made quite uncomfortable as the men stared her down

"I'm lord Linus Elnrik, I administer this region on behalf of our great emperor" the old man introduced himself, "and you must be Erika of seven steps, you're making quite the name for yourself and that talent is going to come in handy"

Linus moved across the tent and gave Erika a hearty slap on her back and a big smile, "I'm sure you know these men, the adamantine group, Blue flash"

The men nodded to her; the one who looked like their leader, a young man no older than 30 with shaggy blond hair and piercing blue eyes, was kitted out in full armour that seemed to be enchanted with a long sword that probably was as well, he sneered at Tenzou as he noticed his plate.

"What is a copper plate doing here?" He asked, "He could get himself or someone else killed you know"

"He's way stronger than copper, trust me, his sister too" Indra stepped up

"That maybe true but I don't know if I feel alright with sending a copper plate in to such danger" Linus reasoned

"I'll do it for free" Tenzou declared, "In fact I'll do it myself"

"That confidence is going to get you killed copper plate" the blue flash leader glared at Tenzou

"Not confidence if it's backed up" Tenzou flashed him a smile

"Well the monsters are hauled up in a ruined dungeon, we move out in an hour, be ready"

Tenzou learned there were four members of Blue flash, Krasus the blue flash, he got the name from that fact his sword had a blue crystal running through the centre and he could swing it so fast it looked like a blue flash. The second member was Ricktem, the shadow, a small thin pale man who could blend in with his surroundings so well nothing could sniff him out, an excellent scout and assassin. The third was Tal, the stone giant, he was 7' tall and made of muscle even with out his bulky armour on, he was apparently able to tank a hit from a skeletal dragon and managed to defeat it himself, although it did take a few hours. The last member was Nalus, the 5th mage, named so because he could use 5th tier magic and had even created a few spells of his own, he was a small as Ricktem but he wasn't as pale, in the empire only a handful were his superior in magic.

Tenzou as walking through the camp when he got a message, "Yes?"

"Lord Sun" the sweet and childish voice of Entoma, one of the Pleiades, was heard, "I have urgent news that I need to…."

"Talk to Ainz"

"But Lord Ainz alr…"

"Talk to Ainz" Tenzou hung up

The time soon came when they had to enter the dungeon, due to the labyrinth like nature of the inside they had all been split in to groups of about 50 and they were meant to make their way to the centre while exterminating everything on the way.

Seven steps and the group they led, mostly silver plates, descended in to the dungeon, careful of crumbling stone and rotting wood, they picked one of the many passages leading deeper in. an hour passed and they hadn't found anything, the group had been thinned out to investigate side passages and there were only about 10 of them left. They continued down the dark corridor until they heard a low rumbling, it got louder and louder until out of the darkness came a wave of zombies.

"OH SHIT!" Bara screamed as he held up his shield

There must have been at least a hundred of them, in any case it was way too many for them, "We need to fall back" Erika ordered, "seems like we got the worst of it"

"I'll cover you" Bara braced his shield

"Holy wave" a wave of holy light radiated from Tenzou and completely eradicated the undead

The group would have been impressed except behind the zombies was an army of assorted monsters; goblins, ogres, trolls, barghests and many more.

"Ok we might need to leave now" Bara slapped away a barghest that had leapt at him

The idiot turned around and the hound took the opportunity, crushing his armour and taking a large bite out of his calf, "lightning" Alex shot a bolt at the beast but it only managed to shake it off Bara

Tenzou took up the rear as Bara hobbled after his comrades, trying to escape, "Fireball" Tenzou shot spells at the encroaching horde and slapped away any that got too close

"Oh no" Tenzou glanced ahead to see a door descending from the ceiling, the disguised monkey rushed past the entire party and caught the door before it fell to low

His muscles bulged as he pushed it back up, everyone managed to get through but Bara was still lagging behind and the monsters were nearly on top of him, "Shizee!" Tenzou called out and his sister took the door from him, much to the surprise of everyone

He rushed forward as the monsters started piling on top of Bara, "YOU WEAKLINGS ARE PISSING ME OFF!" with one swing the horde was send flying back, and some were even killed, Tenzou picked Bara up by his collar and threw his at Shizee, "Make sure they get out, I'm gonna kill all these bastards"

Shizee stumbled back as she caught Bara and the door slammed shut, sealing the corridor, the group managed to make it outside without incident but at least half the adventures who had gone in didn't come out and the surviving ones had the same story of a horde of monsters forcing them to retreat.

"How could there be so many monsters in one place, it makes no sense, they should tear each other apart" one adventure went crazy as he remembered his entire group get wiped out

"We need to go back" Indra argued with Erika

"We can't Bara is down and we are not strong enough to take on that many monsters, there were thousands and they were just the ones we faced" as much as she wanted to save him, Erika couldn't risk her friend's lives, "The real question is what are we gonna do with Shizee"

The two girls looked at the small figure watching the entrance of the dungeon, Indra sighed, "He's probably dead, we should at least take care of his little sister"

"Hey somethings coming" an adventure watching the entrance yelled and all the adventures able to fight stood ready

"A MONSTER! HE'S A MONSTER!" Krasus ran out of the dungeon, the rest of his team limping along with a badly wounded Tal draped over their shoulders, "Their leader is a monster, he's way too p-powerful we can't win"

Everyone looked on in worry, if something could make the top adventure cry like that then they stood no chance and Tenzou was dead for sure.

Tenzou stood in the hallways laughing, he was surrounded by thousands of bloody corpses, "A thousand weakling is kinda like one strong guy, well maybe half a strong guy"

Tenzou went through the labyrinth slaughtering everything in his path, without anyone around he could let go and kill to his hearts content. Before long he got to the centre of the maze, he entered a room filled to the brim with monster and sub-humans; goblins, trolls, ogres, undead of every kind, minotaurs, even demons, wyverns and basilisks. In the middle of all this sitting on a throne was a human man, he was no older than 25 with short blond hair and stubble, his eyes were a nice green and seem to glow slightly, he looked like any other adventure wearing standard steel armour but he sat amongst the monster like he was a king.

"Oh we've got a visitor" he smirked at Tenzou, until he noticed the plate, "How did you sneak in, is there a secret passage I don't know about?"

"I just killed all the monsters"

"Like I'll believe that" he stood and demanded his sword from one of the trolls, "I am Malthus and I'm gonna kill you"

There was a reason Malthus was so confident, for as long as he could remember he's had a talent, one that perfectly fit his personality, he could subjugate anyone weaker than him. He first used this power to get the people in his village to let him out of work but he soon upped the ante, subjugating monsters and sub-humans, he trained hard and became stronger so he could bend more powerful monsters to his will. He reached the peak and kept climbing, his ultimate goal being to enslave a dragon and take over the empire and maybe even the world, yes he liked the thought of everyone bending to his will. He had even just proved his strength; subjugating one of the members of blue flash, even if for just a second, and defeating them all. He was strong, the strongest in the world.

"I'd like to see you try weakling" Tenzou taunted him

Malthus' eye twitched at the comment, "For that I'm going to cut you up slowly and before you die I'll make you watch me slaughter all your friends out…"

Malthus flew back in to his throne as his insides exploded out, covering it in blood and guts, all the monsters backed away as they witnessed their master get killed in one hit, "Sorry" Tenzou apologised, "I really should control myself but that comment just got to me but I'm sure our fight will be fun, oh you're dead, well I can fix that"

Malthus' eyes snapped open as he realised he was sitting down, " _D-did he kill me?"_ Malthus looked up at the smiling Tenzou

"You're alive again, give me a good fight okay"

" _One hit and he killed me, what is this power?_ " Malthus felt powerless as he stared at Tenzou's bright smile, " _I'm nothing to him, am I? Just a little entertainment_ "

"I'M SORRY!"Malthus fell to his knees and prostrated himself before Tenzou

"You're not gonna fight?" Tenzou looked slightly confused

"No I could never fight you, my lord" Maltus was scared for the first time in his life, even if he trained for a million years he would never reach those heights of power, he desperately tried to appease the one who had reached that height

If he did fight then, ironically, he would have a better chance of survival, "You're not going to fight?" Tenzou's eye twitched as he shook with anger, "I CAME ALL THE WAY HERE FOR THIS SHIT!"

Tenzou brought his staff down on a basalisk standing next to the throne, reducing it to red paste, "I FOUGHT ALL THOSE WEAKLINGS, THEY WERE NO FUN AND YOU WON'T FIGHT!" Tenzou threw a fit, smashing every monster around him, like a 5-year-old breaking their toys, "WHY IS NOTHING IN THIS WORLD FUN, I JUST WANT TO HAVE FUN BUT EVERYONE IS TOO WEAK!"

"P-p-please sto…" Malthus raised his head and Tenzou took it off

The supreme one spent the next few minutes killing all the monsters in the room until he had calmed down, "I guess I can use this to get a promotion" He sighed as he looked at the unrecognisable corpse of Maltus, "This corpse won't do"

Malthus' eyes snapped open, " _I'm alive again_ " He saw Tenzou standing over him and immediately bowed low before him, "Thank you for reviving me, my lord, I am your loyal servant and I will serve you faithfully"

"yeah yeah, I'm just gonna cave your head in really quick" Tenzou raised his staff

"What?"

" _He brought me back just to kill me, I'm really nothing but an insect to him, a play thing_ " those were Malthus' last thoughts before his skull cracked like an egg and his brains turned to liquid

The adventures were still outside nursing their wounded and trying to get Krasus to stop crying. They couldn't go back but they also couldn't leave so many monsters alone and let who knows what happen, "Something's coming" An adventure shouted

"Calm down just me" Tenzou walked out of the dungeon carrying something on his back

"TENZOU!" Erika practically tackled the man, although he barely moved, hugging him tightly, "I thought you were dead"

"I knew you were fine. Big brother" Shizee looked up at him as he pried Erika off

"What is that?" Indra asked

"The guy who cause all this" he threw Malthus' body on the ground

"MONSTER!" Krasus cowered away from the body

"He killed someone even Blue flash couldn't handle" amazed adventured whispered

"He must be beyond adamantine"

"What kind of monster is his sister?"

The beep of a message came to Tenzou's ear, he moved away from the group of awe filled adventures, "What is it?"

"Lord Sun" Albedo replied this time, "I'm afraid I must inform you Shalltear had betrayed us"

"I shouldn't have hung up on Entoma"


	6. Chapter 6

Sun, still disguised as Tenzou and with CZ right behind, sped through the sky over the grass plains until a group of hills appeared before him. He broke through an invisible barrier and the great tomb came in to view under his feet, the supreme one descended and dispersed his disguise as he landed.

"Welcome back Lord Sun" the vice commander of the Pleiades, Yuri Alpha, bowed to him, "Lord Ainz has already arrived"

The maid held out a small silver tray on which lay Sun's ring of Ainz Ooal Gown, Sun took the ring and the two maids took hold of his shoulders. The monkey teleported to the doors of the throne room, along with the maids, and marched inside.

"What is going on?" He demanded as he saw Ainz and Albedo talking

"Lord Sun" Albedo bowed as he entered, "It seems Shalltear has revolted, I suggest we assemble an extermination team, I'll be happy to lead it to punish her myself"

"We still don't know what made her revolt, we need to figure that out first" Ainz calmed the succubus down

"Everyone else leave" Sun ordered as he walked up the steps to the throne

"Yes my lord" Albedo and the maids bowed before they left

"This is bad" Ainz admitted as soon as the doors slammed close, "Such a drastic change in her personality could mean the other NPCs are liable to change in the same way"

"One on one we could best the floor guardians but if they all revolted at the same time…. We'd be dead" Sun stroked his chin

" _If she revolted on her own, we need to be wary of the other guardians but if she was mind controlled then we seriously underestimated the power of people in this world_ " Sun thought, " _Either way this situation is not good for the future of Nazarick_ "

"Firstly we need to find out where she is" Ainz summoned the mirror of remote viewing and cast a few scrolls

The image on the mirror changed, it was a clearing in a forest and standing in the centre was Shalltear, she stood completely still with her head down. It seems like she is under someone else's control but they have yet to give her orders.

"This is bad, she looks like she's under mind control" Sun mumbled as he ground his teeth in anger

"How dare they" Ainz slammed a fist on the thrones armrest before his anger was suppressed, "No, we need to free Shalltear first then we move against whoever did this"

Ainz cocked his head as he heard the ring of a message, "Yes" He answered

"Lord Ainz, the adventure's guild is requesting Momon's presence" Narberal reported, "They say a vampire has been attacking people outside the city"

"I understand" Ainz hung up and stood from his throne, "Seems we might be able to spin this to Momon's advantage"

"what is it?"

"The adventure's guild seems to want Momon to exterminate Shalltear, defeating such a powerful monster will get him promoted to orichalcum or maybe adamantine"

"Nice that your adventuring career is going well, I had to leave before I could get promoted"

"Yes, anyway meet me at Shalltear's location in an hour and bring Albedo and Mare" Ainz teleported away

Sun stood in the throne room for a few seconds, staring at the image of Shalltear in the mirror, soon a twisted grin appeared on his face, "Maybe she can give me a good fight" he chuckled, "Sorry Peroroncino"

The adventure Momon, riding on the back of the wise king of the forest, sped through the forest outside the city of E-Rantel, behind him were his companion Nabe and the mythril adventuring group, Kralgra. They stopped in the middle of the forest, a short walk from where the vampire had been spotted.

"Ok we need to scout this area and find that vampire" the leader of Kralgra, Igvarge, dismounted his horse

"I'm sorry you decided to come along" Momon sounded like he pitied the men

"I'm pretty sure that comment about certain death was hyperbole" Igvarge waved off Momon's comment as he checked his items

"Yeah we can handl…." One of the members of Kralgra started talking before his head went flying

"She's here" Igvarge and his team drew their weapons as they searched for the enemy, "What are you doing?"

The mythril adventurer shouted at Momon and Nabe, who stood there like nothing was wrong, "I told you, if you came with us you would die"

"What?" Igvarge realised what was happening

Igvarge felt vines twist around his body and bind him to a tree, "Kill that bastard Momon" He shouted at his team

"You shouldn't be focusing on me" Momon warned as the team prepared to attack him

In an instant the mythril team was on the floor, covered in their own blood, "What did you do?" Igvarge fought against the vines, "I'll kill you for that"

"How dare you insects speak to Lord Ainz like that" Albedo walked out of the forest with Mare

"You're the bitch who killed my team"

"No that was me" Sun's smiling face popped out from behind the tree Igvarge was bound to, "Did you like my dimensional slash?"

"You monster, what are you?" Igvarge looked at Sun in shock

"Has no one in this world seen a monkey before" Sun sighed as he walked past Igvarge and joined the others, "Everyone recognises what you are Ainz"

"They always think I'm a skeleton or something" Ainz dispelled his armour and changed to his robes

"You were an undead?" Igvarge shook in his boots as he watched this assortment of monsters, he desperately looked to the only one who looked human, "Nabe, you can't be with them can you? Us humans have to stick together in this world, help me we can beat them together"

"Don't lump me in with you insects, I will never betray the supreme ones" Nabe sneered at him

"That's enough of that, Mare" Ainz looked at the small dark elf

"STAY AWAY FROM ME, I'LL KILL YOU ALL" Igvarge screamed as Mare approached, "STOP IT, NO NO NOOOOO….."

Mare brought his staff down on the adventurers head, "Good, Mare Nabe, take the bodies back to Nazarick along with Hamsuke. Sun and Albedo, we need to see Shalltear"

"Yes my lord"

"Whatever"

The three stood in front of Shalltear and she still didn't move, not reacting at all to their presence, "Shalltear" Ainz called out, "Answer me"

The vampire still didn't react, "Answer your master Shalltear" Albedo stepped forward, furious with the vampire's lack of respect

Sun stopped her, "So she really is under mind control"

"Yes this is quite worrying but we need to free her first" Ainz looked at one of the rings on his finger, shooting star, it was a silver ring and had three diamonds embedded in it that looked like shooting stars, "With this it will be simple to free Shalltear"

Ainz raised his hand and the ring started glowing as a large magic circle appeared around him, "Shooting star, cure Shalltear of all status effects"

The circle glowed brightly before shattering, not doing anything, much to the surprise of the supreme ones, "Albedo" Ainz pulled the succubus in to his arms and teleported back to Nazarick

"DAMN IT" Ainz kicked the ground in anger but no matter how much it was suppressed the emotion just welled up again

"Calm down" Sun put a hand on the overlord's shoulder, the skeleton could see that the monkey was holding back a torrent of emotions

"Yes" Ainz calmed himself, "But this is bad, the only thing that can resist a super tier spell is a world level item"

"So players must be involved" Sun concluded, "Albedo, raise Nazarick's alert level to the highest and recall everyone working outside this instant"

"Good we'll need to go to the treasury, the only thing that can beat a world item is another world item"

The two supreme beings appeared in the treasury. The room was large, so massive that it wouldn't fit in one's field of view, the ceiling reached to the sky and multiple magic lights spiralled up to meet it. The lights reflected off a mountain of treasure that almost blinded any who looked at it, it sat in the centre of the room and it almost touched the impossibly high roof.

Gold coins, jewels, tapestries made of golden thread, rare beast pelt, encrusted horns, sceptres and gem like stones, there were enough riches to live a million life times of excess and still have plenty left over but that was barely half of what the treasury of the great tomb had to offer.

A collective gasp of disbelief could be heard from the three accompanying the two, Sun looked back at them as they marvelled at the sight. The admiration and wonder was clear on the faces of Albedo and Yuri but although Shizu's facial expression didn't seem to change there did seem to be a slight glint in her emerald eye.

Yuri shook herself out of her state of awe, "My lords why is everything just thrown around like this? Give the word and we will organise this all for you"

"You should look around a bit more" Sun commented

Yuri looked up, the pile of riches that would have made any king jealous was just the most worthless items there, all the way up the walls were shelves with items even more awe-inspiring enshrined on them, treasures that this world could never know. The simple truth was that the treasury wasn't disorganised it was over flowing.

The group flew over the literal mountain of treasure and arrived at a massive door, well more like a endless black hole that looked like a door, "This is the weapon store" Ainz thought for a few seconds, "Sun, what was the password again?"

"You should know this bone head" Sun was one of the members of the guild that had designed the treasury, the place was completely cut off from Nazarick and split into different store rooms to keep everything neat and tidy, although they didn't account for how much loot they would accumulate. Sun had been the one in charge of designing and organising the armour store as well as one of the ones who came up with the riddles and passwords for each store.

"All the stores connect to the back room anyway so just pick one you know the password of" Sun turned to the multiple other black doors around them

Ainz sighed, he didn't want to look stupid in front of his subordinates but he could tell Sun was having fun forcing him in to this situation, " _Come on man remember_ " Ainz thought before coming up with an idea

"Glory to Ainz Ooal Gown" that worked for most of the doors like this in the tomb

In response to Ainz's password pale letters floated out of the darkness and constructed words, "Ascendit a terra in coelum iterumque descendit in terram et recipit vim superiorum et inferiorum"

"Damn Tabula, why was he always so in to this stuff" Ainz mumbled to himself as he turned to Sun

Sun shrugged, "Thus you will possess the light of the whole world and all obscurity will fly away from you" he got fed up with waiting and answered the riddle

The darkness started being drawn to a single point, "As expected papa" Shizu bowed her head to Sun, the monkey had actually made the android familiar with all the riddles and traps in the great tomb, the only reason they didn't get her to open it was so they didn't look stupid in front of their creations.

The darkness of the door was soon gone and revealed a long hall way, it was wide and tall, more like a museum or art gallery, the floor was one solid slab of obsidian and along the walls weapon hung on display like works of art. And they were works of art, a double bladed axe that seemed to ooze blood, a sword made out of emerald, bows engraved with runes, spears made of light and other weapons of every kind and made of just about every material. After walking for a few minutes, and passing thousands of weapons, the group entered a rectangular room, it only contained a sofa and table and had more of a tomb vibe compared to the pervious gallery vibe.

"We're here" Sun muttered to himself

The women looked around the room until a figure appeared out of one of the many corridors leading out of the room. He looked human but his head was that of an octopus and his sickly pale skin was covered in strange letters and slimy mucus, he had four long thin figures with webbing between them and was covered head to toe in loose leather belts. It's pale pupil-less eyes turned on the group.

"LORD TABULA!" Albedo screamed in surprise as she saw her creator, "Where have you been? Wh….. Wait you're not Lord Tabula"

Shizu drew her gun and stood next to the two supreme beings while Albedo and Yuri stood in front of them, Albedo summoning her weapon and Yuri taking a fighting stance with her spiked gauntlets out in front of her

"Who are you?" Albedo screamed at the figure, clearly upset, "I would never mistake my own creator, answer me now"

The Tabula impersonator just cocked their head at the question, "Fine, kill the imposter"

The maid hesitated to attack someone who even looked like one of the 41, Albedo just growled and took a step forward, Ainz sighed as his placed a hand on her shoulder, "Pandora's actor, change back"

Tablua warped in to an amorphous blob and soon reshaped himself. The figure standing in his place was quite different, he had a smooth face with black voids where the eyes and mouth would be, he wore an officer's cap with the crest of Ainz Ooal Gown as the badge, his uniform was typical military dress but it was bright yellow with a light brown over coat. Pandora's actor clicked his heels together and gave them an exaggerated salute, "Welcome to my creator Lord Momonga and to the supreme monkey king Lord Sun DonkeyKong"

Ainz chuckled internally as he watched Sun cringe slightly at hearing his name again, "Lively as ever I see"

"Yes my lord, the finances of the great tomb must be kept in perfect order" the doppelgänger made exaggerated movements as he spoke, "What brings you here? And with such lovely young ladies"

Ainz could see Albedo and Yuri glaring at the doppelgänger for that "young ladies" comment although Shizu didn't seem effected at all, " _Was he always this lame_ " Ainz felt embarrassment creep up on him but it was soon suppressed, " _His movements and speech are way too exaggerated, well at least his uniform is still cool_ "

Ainz looked over at Sun who was clearly holding in his laughter, the skeleton cleared his absent throat, "I am in need of the tombs greatest treasures, we need world items"

"WORLD ITEMS!" Pandora's actor reached to the sky as he let out a cry, almost like someone praying to god, "The great treasures collected by the supreme ones, items capable of changing the world"

"Yes" Ainz felt his embarrassment creep up and get suppressed over and over, "I need Avarice and Selflessness, Hygieia's chalice, Billion blades and Depiction of nature and society"

"And the others?" Pandora's actor questioned

"They are single use item, they're too powerful to use now" Ainz told him, "They're our last resorts"

"You are absolutely right, such power can't be thrown about carelessly"

"Tell me, how many world items do you know about?" Ainz asked his creation, "there are said to be 200 of them"

"I'm sorry my lord I only know eleven of them" the guardian answered

" _So settings that give the NPCs unreasonable knowledge are cancelled_ " Ainz thought after hearing the answer

"It's fine, we'll be moving on to the mausoleum, is there anything you need to report?"

"Nothing my lord although I am disappointed it is not time for my power to be used for the glory of Nazarick" Pandora's actor spread his arms out as he praised the name of the tomb

It was true that Pandora's actor was one of the most intelligent NPCs, only second to Albedo and Demiurge, but Ainz was way too embarrassed to let the others see what he had created.

"You're our last resort, I won't send you out on small errands"

"Understood my lords" he bowed extremally low with many unnecessary flourishes, "Then I will continue managing the treasury, Lord Momonga Lord Sun DonkeyKong"

"That's another thing, we've changed our names, I am no longer Momonga, I am now Ainz Ooal Gown but call me Ainz and Sun is now called Sun WuKong but Sun will do fine"

"Yes Lord Ainz Lord Sun" Pandora's actor gave another sharp salute

"C'mere" Ainz dragged Pandora's actor to the side, "I'm your creator, right? And you'll do anything I ask?"

"Yes my lord" the doppelgänger gave another salute, "Even if I must fight the other supreme beings"

"Good then cut out all the saluting and stuff, it's weird, understand?"

"WENN ES MEINES GOTTES WILLE!" Pandora's actor placed his hand over his heart like he was making some kind of declaration

"Don't speak German in front of me again" Ainz glared at his creation feeling his embarrassment still plague him

"yes my lord" Pandora's actor seemed kinda down as he gave his conformation

"Good, I'll be leaving now keep up the good work"

Ainz moved back to the group as he heard Albedo protesting, "Please don't take it my lord" she pleaded as she held her hands close to her chest

"Just hand it over Albedo" Sun was holding his hand out

"But….but"

"Albedo if you want to join us in the mausoleum you'll need to part with your ring" Ainz took off his ring and handed it to Yuri

"Fine" she reluctantly pulled off the ring and handed it over to the maid

"Good, Yuri Shizu help Pandora's actor with his tasks for now"

Sun, Ainz and Albedo walked in to the mausoleum, they had walked for a few seconds before Sun burst out laughing, he fell to the ground and rolled around uncontrollably, " _I knew this would happen_ " Ainz hung his head, " _I wish I was the only one transported to this world then no one would see that embarrassment_ "

"Are you ok my lord?" Albedo kneeled next to Sun, clearly worried

"I'm fine" Sun pulled himself up, still laughing uncontrollably

" _This is so unfair, he got a cool robot maid and I got that thing_ "

Ainz cleared his non-existent throat, "Please calm down Sun, we have work to do"

"Yeah" Sun's laughter turned down to a chuckle and eventually stopped

They continued in to the dimly lit mausoleum, soon golems enshrined in the walls appeared, they all had high level gear and unique shapes, "Are they the supreme ones?" Albedo asked as she looked up at them

"Yes" Ainz sadly looked up at them, "It's good you noticed"

"Of course I would but considering this is the mausoleum and these statues…. Does that mean the other Supreme ones are dead?"

"No way, I saw that perv Peroroncino just before the tomb came here" Sun thought back to the last time he had seen his former guild mate

Kaito sighed as he sat on the train platform, his work had been hectic recently and they were pushing him harder than ever, "I can't just fix everything with a wave of my hand" he grumbled as he waited for the train, "they were the ones who promised such a dumbass deadline"

"Sun DonkeyKong" Kaito snapped around and saw another man grinning back at him, "I knew it was you"

"Peroroncino, you look better in game" the two men shook hands and laughed, "Haven't seen you online recently"

"I know, had to quit, work is way too demanding" Pero sighed, "They're gonna want me to work overtime on weekends next"

"I know how you feel" the two complained about their heavy workloads, "Anyway how's your sister?"

"She's fine getting way more popular now, she's in every other game I want, I'm pretty sure she's doing it on purpose"

"I wouldn't be surprised, maybe I'll buy two copies of her games, so they don't lose money from you not buy anymore"

"Well nothing can spoil my mood today, I've got another date with a new girl in our sales department"

"Oh look at you upgrading to 3-D girls" Kaito saw his train come in, "Anyway I need to go"

"Sure thing say hi to Momonga for me, maybe we can talk about meeting up in another game"

" _I wonder what he's doing now_ " Sun thought as he was brought out of the memory, " _I can guarantee he messed up with that girl_ "

"So you still wanna be an idiot Ainz?" Sun asked as they made their way through the mausoleum

"I have to do it Sun and besides you can rule Nazarick just fine without me"

"I can defeat her easily"

"I know but I have to prove myself"

"What are you talking about my lords?" Albedo looked between them, confused about their conversation

"Ainz is gonna fight Shalltear by himself" Sun told her

"No my lord" Albedo turned to the skeleton, tears forming in her eyes, "You can't, let us guardians deal with it"

"I understand your worry, Shalltear could best me" Ainz wiped the tears from her face, "But I am the guild master and supreme overlord of Nazarick, do you really think I would die so easily?"

"N-no my lord sorry for offending you"

"Don't worry, I will best Shalltear and show you all why I am worthy of the name Ainz Ooal Gown"

Sun sat at the head of a table, a mirror of remote viewing floating in front of him, Cocytus sat to his left and Albedo to his right, the mirror showed Ainz standing in front Shalltear by himself.

"Sorry for being late my lord" Demiurge strolled in to the room and bowed to Sun

"Whatever" the monkey didn't look away from the mirror, he was quite clearly agitated

"Although I still don't understand why Lord Ainz is by himself" Demiurge sat next to Albedo

"Lord Ainz wished to face Shalltear himself and seeing the resolve of the man I love so strong I couldn't say no" Albedo looked extremally calm compared to Sun

"to make such a decision based on emotion, it's foolish" Demiurge turned to Sun, "My lord why didn't you go with him, the two of you fighting together can defeat Shalltear no problem"

"Shut up, your talking's annoying me" Sun ground his teeth as he watched Ainz prepare defensive spells for his fight

Demiurge silently bowed his head and turned back to the mirror, silently fretting over his master's safety.

Ainz stood in front of Shalltear, surrounded by magic circles, "I hope you're ready to die Shalltear" Ainz saw that the super tier spell was ready, "Let's get started, super tier magic, FALLEN DOWN"

A pillar of energy rose around Shalltear, completely obscuring her for a few seconds, the spell ended and the area around the vampire was reduced to ash. Shalltear stood in the same place, now wearing her bloody Valkyrie armour and holding her pipette lance.

The lance was a divine class item that would recover as much health as it dealt making her an annoying opponent to fight, especially in a close quarters fight. Shalltear let out a laugh as she finally reacted, "Was that supposed to hurt, Lord Ainz"

" _strange, she's still calling me lord_ " Ainz though, "Why are you still calling me that?"

"It would be arrogant not to recognise your power Lord Ainz"

"Who is your master Shalltear?"

"That's a stupid question, isn't it obvious" Shalltear faltered as she thought about it

" _Why am I fighting Lord Ainz, somethings not right, he attacked me so it's fine to fight back, yes I'll kill him and think about it later_ "

"I hope you're ready to die Lord Ainz" Shalltear charge towards the skeleton

As she closed in on him, she felt a spell activate, Shalltear was thrown back as a magic mine activated, "Gravity maelstrom" Ainz threw a ball of dark energy towards the off-balance vampire

"Stone wall" Shalltear regained her balance in time and summoned a wall from the ground to intercept the attack

"Hold of ribs" giant rib bones sprung up from the ground to encase Shalltear

The vampire flew up, just squeezing past the closing trap, "Good, how about you come on down here" Ainz sounded like a friend inviting her to lunch

"I'm no fool, the air around you is just as deadly as the ground" Shalltear tried to think up a plan as she landed a distance from Ainz

"Gravity maelstrom"

"Greater teleportation" Shalltear aimed to teleport behind Ainz but she ended up in the air above him, " _Oh no_ "

Magic mines activated around her, Shalltear managed to avoid damage by turning to intangible smoke but Ainz forced her down. The skeleton's tactic seemed to rely on her not being able to counter, especially considering he had an advantage when it came to ranged combat, it would be over if she continued to be bombarded like this.

"Gravity maelstrom" Ainz threw that spell again

"Annoying, negative impact shield" Shalltear completely reflected the attack, much to Ainz's surprise, "Oh you didn't know I could do that?"

"No but it really doesn't matter"

"Then what about this?" A spear made of burning white holy energy appeared in her hand, "Maybe Lord Sun should have come to face me, he is resistant to holy magic, unlike you"

The spear flew from Shalltear's hand into Ainz's chest, "I don't need his help beside he'd complain the whole fight about being bored"

"How dare you" Shalltear ground her teeth and threw another holy lance

"Aggh, time to end this, reality slash" Shalltear, as well as space itself, seemed to be cut in two and blood poured out of her but just as quickly as the blood rushed out it was sucked back in and Shalltear was healed, "That wasn't normal"

"It was just a special ability Lord Peroroncino gifted to me" Shalltear looked down at Ainz with a smirk, "I guess that proved he was a much greater supreme being"

"If you think that then you should be able to beat me easy" Ainz egged her on

Shalltear check Ainz's MP levels, " _He's running low, I would guess only a handful of spells left, but I'v barely used my MP_ " Shalltear could see victory as long as she could hold out for a few more spells, "Purifying lance"

"reality slash"

The two threw a number of spells at each other, Ainz trying to deliver a critical hit and Shalltear just seeking to wear him down, "Vermillion nova" Shalltear cast a high level flame spell, " _That should do him in_ "

Ainz stood tall and tanked the flame spell, "You think that would finish me?" the skeleton brushed some non-existent ash off his shoulder, "How about you actually get serious"

"Fine this will definitely kill you" She raised her hand and a spear of white flame appeared, "A 10th tier holy spell, no undead can survive it even hurt me a bit to cast it, Holy flame lance"

"It was just as we predicted Sun" Ainz looked to a spot in the corner of his vision

Back in Nazarick the guardians watched the fight anxiously, as soon as Sun met Ainz's eyes through the mirror he dropped his agitated façade and let his smile come through, "It's time" the monkey summoned his weapon and stood, "Switch"

The burning holy lance barrelled towards Ainz, ready to destroy him, "I didn't think you would roll over and die so easily Lord Ainz" Shalltear laughed

The lance exploded on impact, "Wow that might have hurt him" Shalltear stopped when she heard the voice mocking her, "If you're gonna use a strong attack then I guess I'll reply I kind"

"Einherjar" Shalltear moved back as she summoned a pure white copy of herself, Sun stood still as he summoned a magic circle, "Summon household"

" _Not good, I need to take his HP down before he engages me_ " Einherjar launched forward, landing a direct hit on Sun as he was challenging his spell

" _This will work_ " Shalltear thought as she killed her summons to regain HP and Einherjar landed a string of attacks on the stationary monkey, " _But what is that spell?_ "

Sun widened his grin as the magic circle started to glow, "Let it all return to flame, Seraph of the end"

As far away as E-Rantel the people could see a column of flame raising from the forest, the world turned in to nothing but ash and smoke as the spell ended, "That was risky Lord Sun doesn't that spell harm the caster as well, I suppose the risk would be worth it if I didn't have a resurrection item"

It was a 1 use item that had been given to the vampire after she had been defeated during an invasion on the tomb when it was just a game. Shalltear stood in the ash wasteland completely clean and at full health, on the other hand Sun was covered in ash and had taken a hit from his spell. Seraph of the end was a last resort spell that could obliterate a mob of high level enemies although it also damaged the caster and any near by allies.

"Oh I forgot about that but I guess this makes the fight fair" Sun laughed at her

"You're way too full of yourself even Lord Ainz recognised the danger, but I guess it makes it easier to fight you" Shalltear prepared to charge when Sun suddenly held three fingers up, "What is that? Some spell?"

"Three skill made me invaluable to the guild" Sun's grin grew impossibly wide, "Or don't you know that I'm the world boss slayer Sun WuKong"

During the game days, Sun had always fought in the front lines and most of the members considered him a critical player to have during a dungeon crawl, hell some of the members considered his abilities cheating but Yggdrasil was a seriously unbalanced game.

"the first I won't use, it's called greater collaboration, it just allows my allies to see all the enemy info I can" Sun dropped on of the fingers as he explained

"Spy eye, the second just allows me to get more info on my enemy" he dropped another finger

"And lastly, prediction engine"

The other two abilities were pretty standard for someone in any party to have, most of his guildmates could use spy eye, but he never found any player of monster that had prediction engine. The ability allowed him to predict the next move of his enemy although it was only really useful against AI monsters and NPCs, human players were inherently unpredictable. So naturally with Shalltear being alive now it won't work against her except spells and their effects changed along with the NPCs, prediction engine was no longer an early warning that flashed on his HUD.

Sun watched as a shadow of Shalltear stepped off towards him a few seconds before she did, the vampire moving just a few seconds after this shadow. Her attacks were easy to read now, blocking and countering were child's play.

Shalltear thrust her lance but it was easily blocked and she was thrown back, even though she had the health advantage in the beginning it was rapidly disappearing, " _Lord Sun is really annoying to fight, why couldn't Lord Ainz just keep fighting_ "

"We want to show you all the power of the supreme ones" Sun walked forward as Shalltear took steps back

Sun shot forward, his spear aiming for her throat, " _Shouldn't make attacks so obvious_ " Shalltear put up her defence

Sun suddenly dropped Ruyi, "Bind" Shalltear felt her legs stiffen as Sun drew a blade from his storage, it was over 3 meters with a straight black blade and a blood red spine

" _Oh no_ " Shalltear recognised that weapon as Susanoo, the trump card of Nishkienrai. If it hit her, she would be dead

The restriction spell wore off just in time and she managed to dodge the blade by millimetres. The sword struck the ground and kicked up a cloud of dust, Shalltear regained her footing and prepared to charge again when she was hit by an arrow of light.

" _I know this_ " Shalltear thought as three more arrows hit her

The dust cleared and Sun was holding a golden bow, Houyi's bow, the personal weapon of Peroroncino. Sun put the bow away as Shalltear stumbled back.

"How dare you use Lord Peroroncino's bow against me" Shalltear shook with anger as she considered what to do, holy magic wouldn't work and she would run out of MP before any of her other spells killed him, her only option was melee but his prediction engine made it near impossible to land a hit. In essence Shalltear was now trapped in a corner where as before she had been able to trap Ainz.

" _Multi hit attacks might work, one of them should land and I can heal myself, YES that will work_ " Shalltear ran towards her waiting opponent

"Quad strike" Shalltear thrust her lance as she activated a skill that gave her an additional three hits but Sun just vanished before her eyes

"Fake out" Shalltear felt Ruyi cut in to her back as lightning coursed through her body, "Hall of mirrors"

An army of Suns surrounded her, she thrust her lance around wildly but everyone she hit just shattered, "Greater lightning" Sun called down spells as the vampire desperately tried to find him, "Surrender and I'll make your death as quick as possible"

Shalltear could feel panic well up in her, despite her being undead it just couldn't be suppressed, as she was assaulted from all angles and a thousand monkey faces laughing at her, "Shockwave shield" a wave of red destroyed all of Sun's illusions as Shalltear regained her composure

"Seraph of the end"

" _Concealment magic_ " Shalltear realised that as she was panicking with his illusions Sun had concealed his attempt to cast his trump card again

A magic circle appeared below her, "I WON'T LET YOU, TIME ACCELERATOR" time froze for Shalltear and she closed the distance between them, "Fool, I'll kill you"

She ran her lance through him and Sun disappeared in a puff of smoke, " _It was all an illusion_ " she realised, even the magic circle

"Set piece" Sun appeared behind her and whispered in her ear, "This is the end, goodbye"

Shalltear looked down as she felt herself get run through, the tip of Ruyi's blade coming out of her chest, "Hail the supreme ones" she whispered as she resigned herself to her fate

"Just so you know, this was quite fun, Ruyi" Sun activated his weapon and Shalltear was consumed by a storm of fire and lightning

"Thank you, my lord" Shalltear smiled as she turned to dust

Ainz, Sun and all the guardians gathered in the throne room, mountains of gold filling the place, "This is it, Albedo what Shalltear's name, if she's still controlled then I'll have to pet her down permanently"

"Please my lords let us handle it" Demiurge bowed his head as he made his plea

"We were never in any real danger, well at least I wasn't" Sun told him

"I know my lord but watching you fight like that pained us too much" Albedo argued, "If she continues to rebel then let us deal with it"

Ainz sighed, "Fine although I hope it doesn't come to that"

"Shalltear, resurrect" Ainz raised the staff of Ainz Ooal Gown and the mountains of gold turned to liquid and flowed to on point

The gold started to take a humanoid shape and soon Shalltear appeared, Ainz looked towards Albedo, "She is free of the mind control my lord"

"Good" Ainz stepped towards the unconscious vampire and threw a blanket over her naked body

"Shalltear" Sun appeared next to Ainz as he poked her face with the butt of Ruyi

"Stop that" Ainz kneeled down

"Lord Ainz" Shalltear wrapped her arms around his neck as he picked her up, "I don't have much experience but I'll try my best"

The vampire started rubbing herself against his ribs, "Stop that" Sun tapped her in the head with Ruyi, "Now she's fine we have some other business, don't we?"

"Yes, Shalltear what do you remember before ending up here?" Ainz asked

"Only hunting humans in the forest and that's it"

"So you don't remember, as expected but it doesn't matter who ever did this to you will feel my wrath a thousand times over"

"It'll be quite fun" Sun let out one of his twisted smiles, "I can hardly wait"

"But we should strengthen Nazarick"

"then may I make a suggestion my lord" demiurge stepped forward, "Aura found a village of Lizardmen and I have an idea for an interesting experiment"


	7. Chapter 7

The room was dark, with only a small magic light in the corner giving off a dim light, it was mostly empty but in the middle of the room stood a four-poster emperor sized bed. An irregular lump shifted and moved under the silk sheets. A hairy figure rose from the sheets and let out a yawn as he stepped off the bed, Sun moved to the door as he rubbed his eyes. The rooms of the supreme ones were quite large and split in to multiple rooms, with a single one being larger than Kaito's own apartment. There was the bed room, Ainz didn't use his at all but Sun made up for that, a lounge, an office, a walk-in wardrobe and private baths, as well as any rooms the guild member added themselves.

"Good afternoon, my lord" one of the 41 maids bowed as he walked out of the room

"morning" Sun gave a small nod as he walked to the bath

Ever since coming to this world Sun had to spend a long time washing himself, "That stone monkey title is a lie" he murmured as he covered his body in shampoo

His hair would get everywhere, he should be completely bald with the amount of hair he wakes up in and what gets caught in the drain. The monkey washed the shampoo off and spent a few minutes relaxing in a hot bath. Using a wind spell to quickly dry himself, he spent the next half an hour combing his hair, in all it took the monkey just over an hour to clean himself.

"No matter the age, you can't escape work" Sun murmured as he looked over documents stacked on his desk

They were mostly technical documents of designs that Sun himself had been working on; drawings, displacement calculations, cost and material estimated. It took much longer than the monkey would like to realise he was just doing his job and not getting paid. He flipped through a book of a few hundred loosely bound pages, on the front was a detailed drawing of a massive warship.

"Yamato" Sun mused as he thought back to his childhood

One of his childhood hobbies had been building models; ships, planes, tanks, even a few landmarks. Kaito had kept a few of these models even up until Yggdrasil had shut down and his biggest, and favorite, had been the model of the Yamato battleship, it had sunk nearly 200 years ago but he was still impressed by the sheer effort put in to building something so big back then. In fact, his love of building models was the reason he studied engineering, so he could build something like the Yamato for himself.

"I need to give it a better name than that" Sun sighed as he looked at the battleship design

"Ummm, my lord" the maid standing quietly behind him spoke up, "Sorry to interrupt but it's about time for you to meet with Lord Ainz"

"You're right" Sun picked up the giant technical document and continued to look through it as he left his rooms

Despite Nazarick being land-locked Sun had already set about being able to build the ship, although from what he had seen of this world, he would have to completely overhaul the way the people made ships if he wanted to even start, hell he would need to invent to tools needed to build it. But if he could make one of these ships then it would be an unmatched power at sea.

"My lord" Sun looked up from the document to see Demiurge bowing to him

"Demiurge, you're going to be working outside, right?"

"Yes, my lord, I'm preparing to leave soon"

"Well stay safe, and take this" Sun pulled a sealing crystal out of his inventory and handed it to the demon, "It contains a high-level angel, if an enemy is too powerful use it, it could work as a good distraction so you can escape"

"Thank you, my lord" Demiurge took the crystal and bowed

Sun looked at Demiurge for a few seconds as he thought back to when Ulbert was creating him, " _I wonder?_ " the monkey thought, "Take a look at this for me" Sun handed him the document he had been reading over

"Yes" the demon looked over the book, "I'm sorry, my lord, I can only really tell it's a design for a ship I'm afraid the nuances are lost on me but I can tell you put a lot of detail in it"

"That's fine" Sun took the document back, " _So it seems his genius is reserved to strategy and the like or maybe none of the NPCs have any real knowledge of modern weapons_ "

"Anyway, good luck, if you do a good job I might teach you what everything in here means"

"I would enjoy that, my lord" Demiurge bowed one last time as he left to continue his duties

Sun walked in to Ainz's office and fell in to on of the sofas, the skeleton sat behind his desk and Albedo stood by his side, "Good afternoon, my lord" the succubus bowed her head

"What's that?" Ainz asked as Sun threw the book on the table in front of him

"It doesn't really matter, we should get this report over with"

The two sat there for half an hour listening to Albedo summarise the situation inside and outside Nazarick as well as a few of the problems that had popped up and a few she felt might appear in the future.

"Good job Albedo" Ainz praised her before turning to his friend, "Sun, how are your experiments going?"

"Well Tenzou has purchased a large amount of sulphur and I'm getting Mare to help me produce charcoal and my saltpetre pit should start showing results soon" Sun told him, "I also finished building the papermill and I've received the first pages"

Sun took a small stack of pages out of his inventory and handed them to Ainz, the quality of the paper wasn't poor but by modern standards it wasn't good, the colour was a light brown and the skeleton could still see small bits of wood in the page but for the purpose of writing on it would do just fine.

"This is good, we won't need to waste parchment on documents and written messages now" Ainz took out a pen and scribbled on a page to test it, "How many pages can the mill produce?"

"It's not at full production capacity yet but since those golems can work 24 hours a day, it should be a few hundred pages maybe a thousand"

"Good"

As they were about to leave a knock could be heard on the door, "Come in" Ainz ordered and an eight-edge assassin scuttled in

"Lord Ainz, Lord Sun" he paid he respects before looking to the monkey, "The white flowers are blooming in your pit, my lord, just as you said"

"that's good" Sun looked at Ainz, "How about I show you my saltpetre pit"

Sun, Ainz and Albedo appeared in the middle of the jungle on the 6th floor, in front of them was a pit, about 5' deep and 6' on all sides, it was filled with animal waste and rotting animal parts and Ainz could even make out some human corpses, on top of it all Ainz could see white flower like buds forming. Albedo stepped back as she held her nose in disgust, even Sun pinched his nose shut.

"What is this, my lord?" Albedo asked, clearly disgusted

"Saltpetre is a by-product of putrefaction, it's the best way to make it"

"And what are you going to use this saltpetre for?" Albedo asked

"it's the main ingredient in gunpowder, it'll be useful to make explosive traps and a number of other weapons"

"This is good" Ainz looked down at the pit

He knew nothing about this stuff, although his face or skull didn't reflect his ignorance, but Sun was quite knowledgeable on how to make this stuff and would be invaluable in sustaining Nazarick in the future, if they could cut down on consumables and even produce useful things for this world then it was only good.

"Demiurge is going to be working with animals, I should've asked him to save any waste for me"

The three moved away from the foul-smelling pit and breathed in a lung full of fresh air, "So how much can that pit make?" Ainz asked as the arena came in to view over the tree tops

"Not much but it should be enough for my experiments and to booby trap a good part of Nazarick" Sun answered, "Although I would like to talk to that apothecary you know"

"Yes, Nfirea could probably help" Ainz stroked his chin, "I will have to invite him to Nazarick sometime"

"talking about humans, I was thinking about getting a few to join us here in Nazarick"

Ainz internally raised an eyebrow and Albedo's face twisted in to a look of disgust, similar to when she saw the pit, "And why would you do that? Nazarick isn't exactly the most human friendly place"

"It would be stupid to assume that the humans here couldn't ever rival our strength or even work together to beat us, we need to see how strong humans here can get" Sun explained, "And besides having loyal humans means that we can move around in this world more freely"

"You're right, being careless might get us killed, do you have humans in mind?"

"An adventurer group that Tenzou has been working with on occasion, they're quite strong and seem like they can improve and I feel they would accept the invitation"

"And if they don't?"

"Well I can always use a new saltpetre pit"

Tenzou stood in the middle of a forest a few miles from the imperial capital, he wore his monkey king armour and was resting Ruyi on his shoulder, next to him Shizu stood guard in her maid uniform with her magic gun.

"There you are, why'd you call us all the way out here?" the members of seven steps stumbled out of the forest, "And what are you wearing?"

"it's not important, I'm here to offer you a job" Sun looked at the 5 adventurers, if they refused then they were surrounded by eight-edge assassins and there would be no escape

"So you're finally recognising our skill now, Mr skips to orichalcum" Bara boasted as he flashed his new gold plate, "We can take on the hard jobs, how else will we catch up to you guys"

"It's not a job with the guild" Tenzou kept a straight face, "What do you think of the empire?"

"What are you talking about?" Erika asked as the other members looked confused

"What you're wearing put us off at first but now you're asking weird questions" Indra spoke up, "What is going on here?"

"I'm just asking if you're a patriot, would you betray the empire?"

"The emperor took everything from me so I really don't care what happens to him or this country" Erika answered seriously

Indra sighted, "I guess I have no special attachment to this place"

"Ok this is getting weird, you're asking strange questions, you and Shizee are dressed weird" Bara finally released his frustrations, "What is going on?"

"I suppose I should tell you, her name isn't Shizee it's CZ2128 Delta and my name isn't Tenzou it's Sun WuKong"

"Why would you lie about that?" Indra tried to think of an explanation for everything

"It really doesn't matter, what does is that if I could offer you power and wealth, would you betray the empire and maybe all of humanity?"

"OK, none of us know what you're talking about" Erika put her foot down, "What are you even talking about?"

Tenzou sighed as his hair changed colour and he started growing taller, he soon towered over the adventures covered in hair that seemed to be made from gold. Seven steps stared in fear and awe as they watched their friend transform before their eyes, they had no idea what he was but they could feel the unrivalled power he held.

"What are you?" Bara whispered without thinking, too afraid to move

"I told you, I'm the stone monkey king, Sun WuKong and I want you to help me work for the glory of Nazarick"

They all stood in fear, unable to move or even talk, they only stare and watch time tick by slowly as they came to terms with the new reality, "Ok I'll join" Alec snapped the group out of their trance, seeming to be unaffected by the power of the monkey

The group looked at him, unable to understand his reasoning, "He's still the same Tenzou we've adventured with even if his name and face have changed" Alec explained, "I can tell he's never lied about anything important"

"You're right" his brother understood, "beside I can't leave you alone or you'll get yourself killed"

"The twins are right, besides I never had great love for all humanity anyway" Bara joined the twins

"If it's to get stronger then I guess I'm fine with it" Indra agreed

The four adventures looked to their leader, who had been silent this whole time, "As leader I should agree with the majority, right?"

Sun's face broke out in to a wide smile, "Then allow me to welcome you as the first human subjects of Nazarick, glory to the supreme ones"

Yuri alpha stood outside the great tomb, waiting patiently for her master to return, she wasn't forced to wait that long as Sun WuKong soon appeared before her, with her little sister beside him.

"Welcome back Lord Sun" Yuri bowed her head and presented the monkey with his ring of Ainz Ooal Gown

"It's good to see you too" Sun put the ring on, "Ainz should be in, he needs to greet the newest subjects of Nazarick"

Yuri raised her head to see a group of humans standing behind her master, staring in wonder at the exterior of the tomb, unlike many others in the tomb she had no problem with humans and quite liked the species, in fact contrary to everyone else she didn't enjoy killing them but if she was ordered to then there was nothing to be done.

"Yes, Lord Ainz is in the throne room" Yuri replied, "I'll make a gate now"

The members of seven steps walked through the strange gate and in to a throne room unlike anything any of them could have imagined, not even the emperor himself had a throne room so grand, the ceiling was so high it was like it was challenging the sky with rows of pillars as thick as trees reaching up to support it, at the end of the room a single throne dominated the view and on it sat death.

"Ainz!" Sun casually walked to the throne as the adventures looked around dumbstruck, "I told you they would say yes"

"I still don't see the need" Albedo stood next to Ainz as she usually did, "what can humans offer us?"

"A lot of things" Sun flopped down in his usual spot on the steps, he had refused having a throne built for him preferring to sit there, "Erika get over here"

The human snapped out of her trance and rushed over to the foot of the steps, she nervously looked up at the three monsters above her; the beautiful Albedo glared down at her with obvious malice, Sun kept a neutral expression and she couldn't possibly tell what was going on behind Ainz's vacant eyes.

"My name is Erika Elen Atte Rulean" She curtsied, like she had been taught when she was younger, "My lord"

None of their expressions changed, "Sun tells me you're a former noble" Ainz spoke in his most commanding voice

"Y-yes, my lord"

"So I would assume you know how to read and write?" Ainz asked, "Multiple languages as well"

"yes I know how to read and write the languages of the empire, kingdom and theocracy"

"that is good, none in the tomb know how to read or write the languages of this world, I will need you to teach a few of them"

"Of course, I'm here to serve" Erika's breathing was heavy and she was covered in sweat, she felt the crushing aura of death coming off of Ainz

"Good, the rest of your group will focus on training for now" By this point the other members of her group had assembled behind her, all feeling the same crushing pressure, "Shizu take them to level 6 they can be instructed by the twins for now"

Ainz's interest had been peaked by Sun's suggestion of accepting humans in to the tomb and now he was bent on finding out how strong humans could be, " _I wonder how strong Gazef can get?_ " he thought to himself

The humans all introduced themselves and soon left the throne room for their accommodations, "I still think it's a bad idea to let humans in to the tomb" Albedo kept up her protest, "They are untrustworthy and will certainly betray us at the first chance"

"Humans are much more trustworthy than you think and they know what will happen if they try to betray us" Sun told her

"And it's already done, no point in arguing over it" Ainz sided with the monkey

"You're right my lords, I try to tolerate their presence"

"Good, because that human is gonna be teaching you how to read and write"

* * *

Sun let out a yawn as he walked the halls of the great tomb, the maids all bowed as he passed and he gave them each a head nod, the stone monkey waltzed in to Ainz's office and fell on to the sofa as he normally did.

"What is it today?" Sun asked as he looked over some papers, all the pages produced in his mill

"nothing much, we just need to observe Cocytus' battle with the lizardmen"

Ainz had decided to send Cocytus to conquer a tribe of lizardmen that had been found nearby, it was another one of his experiments trying to see to what extent the NPCs could change and if it could be directed. Ainz, Sun and Albedo gathered around the mirror of remote viewing and the image of a wet marsh appeared, they could see a crudely constructed mud wall and on top of it were scaly humanoids, coming out of the tree line at the edge of the marsh was the army of Nazarick. Hundreds of skeletons, zombies and hell beasts moved toward the lizards.

"How do you think he'll handle this?" Ainz asked

"Not sure, Cocytus is a warrior not a general"

The supreme beings watched as all the undead charged forward at once, the army of Nazarick outnumbered the lizardmen by a lot but the marsh slowed the zombies down and halved the force meeting the lizardmen, that combined with the club like nature of the enemy's weapons meant they easily fought against the skeletons that charge ahead. The two watched as their undead army was beaten down.

"How would you have fought this battle?" Ainz asked as soon as it was clear that they had lost

"Cocytus sent in all his troops assuming to overwhelm the enemy, not a bad plan since he has numerical advantage but he didn't consider that the marsh would slow some of his troops down, splitting them up and giving the lizardmen numeric superiority" Sun answered after some consideration, "I would have sent the zombies in first and held the skeletons back then when they engage the lizardmen quickly send the skeletons around the side or back while using the archers and hell beasts to harass and supress their ranged units, their lines would be thrown in to chaos and a rout would occur"

"You're much smarter than I give you credit for"

"It's mostly common sense, no one can fight a war on two fronts, just ask Germany, twice"

The two watched as the elder lich battled a single lizardman, "He's quite skilled" Ainz noted as he watched the lich get killed

"And that weapon is interesting"

"Well seems he lost, shame" Ainz turned to Albedo, "Call Entoma and summon Cocytus"

"We should also call Victim, we need to fortify the tombs defences and his abilities will be useful, no better time than the present"

"Good thinking, Albedo call all the guardians together" Ainz stood with a flourish

Albedo rushed off and the two could hear her whisper under her breath, "So cool"

"so that's what you've been doing all day" Sun sat unimpressed

"I'm starting to regret not kicking you from the guild in those last 10 seconds"

The two supreme beings sat in the throne room, raised above the guardians who kneeled with their heads bowed low. Floating low to the ground was a pink blob, that could be mistaken for chewed gum, it had small arms and legs and branch like wings sprouting from it's back and a halo above its head, this was Victim guardian of the 8th floor, known as the sacrificial fetus.

"First things first, Victim introduce yourself to the others" Ainz spoke in a commanding tone as the guardians raised their heads to look up at him

The fetus floated up and turned to face the guardians, tilting its body forward in a bow, "Greetings my name is Victim, guardian of the 8th floor" the angel had no mouth or throat, or neck for that matter, his high-pitched voice was transmitted in to everyone's heads

The angel turned back around to face Ainz, "I'm afraid I summoned you only to kill you" Ainz apologised to the guardian, "In order to protect the tomb from whoever attacked Shalltear I must invoke a powerful spell caused by your death"

"It's is fine my lords, the greatest joy I can experience is being of use to the tomb" Victim lowered himself

"Still I thank you and wish you to know how grateful we are to you" Ainz turned away from Victim to Demiurge, "Now, Demiurge I must congratulate you on securing a stable supply of parchment for the tomb, they will suffice for low tier scrolls"

"Thank you, my lord, it is my pleasure to serve anyway I can, your thanks are unnecessary"

"It's only natural to praise a job well done, although I do wish to know what animal you obtained the skins from"

"They're bipedal sheep…. Yes sheep, I think I will call them Abelion sheep" Demiurge seemed to smile, like there was some joke only he got, "But don't worry about them my lords, they're animals unworthy of your attention"

" _I remember there was a race of bipedal sheep-like monsters in Yggdrasil, do they exist here as well?_ " Ainz thought as he tried to imagine the creatures

"You mean humans?" Sun spoke up

"That is quite obvious my lord, although there are also demi humans" Demiurge had called them sheep as a joke, he fully believed his masters understood him, "Is there a problem?"

" _How the hell did he figure it out?_ " Ainz wondered as he gave Sun a side stare, "No, it's just that you should be clearer in your reports, jokes are fine but when it comes to business we need to be serious"

"You're right my lord, apologies"

"It's fine but how are you getting these humans?" Sun asked

"We're kidnapping them from the remote villages in the Abelion hills"

"Good but try a take people no one will look for or take the whole village, we don't want any loose ends that could come back to bite us"

"Yes, my lord"

"Now, Shalltear" Ainz looked at the vampire who had been dreading her turn

"My lords"

"You are not responsible for what you did, it was mind control so it would be wrong to punish you" Shalltear looked like she was about to protest but Ainz continued, "It would be wrong to punish you for attacking me and Sun but you did fail your mission and put the tomb in danger, a lesser crime but it still deserves some punishment that I will administer later"

"My lord"

"Cocytus" the insectoid had been just a nervous as Shalltear, his cold aura was radiating so wildly that the floor around him had a thin layer of ice, "You failed to defeat the lizardmen tribes"

"I'm sorry my lords" Cocytus bowed lower, "I have brought shame on Nazarick and I will atone with my life"

"Look at us" Sun commanded, "You are not permitted to die, you will live with this shame"

"Quite right Sun, although I'm curious Cocytus why did you lose?"

"I cannot begin to apologise for bringing such disgrace on Nazarick" Cocytus continued to apologise for his failure

"Your apologies aren't needed, I don't intend to punish you harshly, I just wish to know what factors contributed to your loss"

Cocytus thought for a few seconds, "I underestimated my enemy, I didn't know their numbers or strength, I also didn't take the topography in to account or the strengths and weaknesses of my troops, overall I didn't take information in to account"

"good, learn from this defeat you may be leading armies again in the future" Ainz praised Cocytus' self-evaluation and the insect relaxed, "Although you still lost and must erase such shame, you will exterminate the lizardmen, by yourself"

Cocytus stayed silent for a few seconds, not confirming his orders, "My lords" the guardian seemed nervous, "May I ask you spare the lizardmen?"

"You come back in defeat and have the nerve to ask anything of your masters" Albedo scolded him

"Why should we?" Ainz asked

"What?" Cocytus obviously hadn't thought that far ahead, it wasn't his way

"I'm not opposed to anything that will benefit Nazarick, we gave those humans a place here so we could better understand this world and so we could learn the language" Ainz looked down on Cocytus with his vacant eyes, "So what place do the lizardmen have in Nazarick?"

"Ummm… they have many powerful warriors, they could be useful in strengthening Nazarick" Cocytus scrambled for any excuse he could find, "And many more could arise in the future"

"true but it would be much easier to use them as undead, anything else?" Sun pushed Cocytus

"Uhhh….uhhh…. I'm sorry my lords, there is nothing I can think of" Cocytus racked his brain but came back with nothing

"Shame, Demiurge anything to add?" Ainz turned to the demon

"well it might be useful to rule over them, we might be ruling over a large group of people one day so it would be beneficial to practise with the lizardmen" Demiurge came up with an answer instantly, "They could also provide a stable source of resources"

"As expected (read: sasuga) Demiurge" Ainz praised the demon

"Your praise is unneeded my lord, you knew what I was going to suggest before I even thought about it, you just wanted Cocytus to catch up"

"I simply wanted him to think for himself, that goes for you all, always seek for the greatest benefit to Nazarick even if you have to amend our orders"

"My lords" all the guardians heard his declaration

"But now we must change your punishment, Cocytus you will show the lizardmen our power and bring them under our rule but once they are you will not use fear or intimidation to rule"

"My lord" Cocytus confirmed his orders

"Now activate Gargantua, gather our troops and make preparations, we're going to give the lizardmen one hell of a show" Ainz stood from his throne with a flourish, "Now Sun we have many more things to discuss"

"Yeah yeah" the monkey stood up and the two teleported away

"Thank you, Demiurge" Cocytus stood, along with the other guardians

"No need for such things, Lord Ainz was expecting this he knew I had the answer he was looking for" Demiurge waved his gratitude off

"So they expected Cocytus to lose?" Mare asked

"Not necessarily, perhaps they wanted him to come up with a creative solution or ask for reinforcements"

"Quite right Demiurge" Albedo chimed in, "I was with them as they watch your battle, they discussed strategy and tactics effortlessly, lord Sun even proposed a way to win with the troops you had"

"Really! I'm curious how Lord Sun would have won?" Cocytus turned to the succubus

"He suggested using the slower zombies to hold the lizardmen forces while archers and hell beasts held their ranged units then send the skeletons around the side or back"

"As expected of Lord Sun, a flawless strategy" Demiurge praised his master

"Truly they are the only ones worthy of ruling over Nazarick" Shalltear beamed

"This is awesome" Ainz shouted as the two appeared in his office

"Yeah I didn't expect Cocytus to be capable of such self-reflection" Sun agreed, "I probed Demiurge's knowledge a few days ago and the results were surprising as well"

"Really? What happened?"

"It seems that Demiurge is quite knowledgeable when it comes to strategy and that's how his genius manifests but when it comes to engineering, he knows nothing, maybe none of them know anything at all"

"Interesting, maybe you should teach him, Demiurge has a brilliant mind who knows what he could do with such knowledge, it could benefit Nazarick greatly"

"Although I do wonder how much they can change"

* * *

On the edge of the lake where the lizardman village was located stood hundreds of undead, all wearing magical armour and weapons, the lizardmen leaders watched carefully as the undead army moved in perfect sync. The wind grew cold and the undead parted to reveal two figures that struck fear in to lizard army, the first was a skeleton in a robe exuding an aura of absolute death and despair and the second was tall humanoid covered in golden hair and had an aura of absolute power and domination. The skeleton raised his hand and the lizardmen watched him cast a spell unknown to them, the lake soon froze over and held them fast, the entire village panicked as everyone scrambled for higher ground. As they recovered on higher ground the lizardmen witnessed a mountain move and throw a massive cube in to the middle of the lake, the undead moved to create a stairway to the top.

"How powerful are they?" one lizard questioned as he watched this all

They watched as undead in golden armour marched up and created an archway with their standards, various monsters walked through until finally the two great ones came through and sat upon two thrones that appeared behind them. They sent forth heralds and demanded for them to send envoys immediately. The lizardmen chose the great warrior Zaryusu Shasha and his brother the tribal chief, Shasuryu Shasha. The two approached the base of the cube and announced themselves to the great ones, they were only met with silence.

"Demiurge teach these insects how they should talk to the supreme ones" An angelic beauty glared down at them

"Bow down" the two lizards felt their bodies move without permission as they slammed themselves into the ice, a great weight holding them down, "You may look upon the supreme ones"

"We are the rulers of the great tomb of Nazarick, I am Ainz Ooal Gown and this is Sun WuKong" the skeleton introduced them

"Introductions out of the way, we're your new kings but since the loser can't conquer anyone, we're sending one of our trusted warriors, he'll be here in 4 hours send your best warriors" Sun explained what will happen, "If you beat him then we'll leave you alone forever"

"We give up" Shasuryu instantly surrendered, he knew none of them could beat a warrior who served these monsters

"If you do then I'll have to slaughter you all" A malicious smile appeared on Sun's face, "But I'm not opposed to that"

"Prepare yourselves, you have 4 hours" Ainz declared as the two stood to leave

"Excuse me but will this ice melt?" Zaryusu asked

"Right, I didn't want to get my robe dirty" Ainz turned to Sun, "I'm sure you can do something"

Sun looked down on the two lizards, "Is everyone on higher ground?"

"Yes"

"release them Demiurge"

"You may move" the lizards stood up as they felt the weight lift off their backs

Sun jump off the cube and in to the lake, the monkey grabbed the brothers by their wrists and lifted them out off the ice, "Hellscape" he summoned a polearm and smashed through the ice with it

The ice instantly turned to fire, the lizardmen watched in amazement as the entire lake lit up. A few seconds passed and the flames died away, Sun dropped the two back in to the lake, which was now steaming and a comfortable temperature.

"Enjoy a steam bath, on me, consider it a gift" Sun smiled as he jumped back up to the top of the cube

The monsters and their demons left the stunned brothers to come to terms with their approaching death.

The supreme beings and their guardians exited the gate inside a wooden complex they were having built in the great forest of Tob. It was quite plain, with very little furniture or decoration, the only colour in the wood coloured room coming from the symbol of Nazarick burned in to one of the walls.

"I'm sorry my lords" Aura hung her head in shame, "When I heard you were coming I kinda rushed everything"

"That doesn't matter to me, you built this out of devotion and love and because of that it is just a great as Nazarick to me" Ainz gave Aura a pat on the head, "And I'm sure Sun agrees"

"Yeah"

"That said, what are those?" Ainz pointed to the only furniture in the room, a set of thrones made completely of bones, the bones seemed to come from a variety of animals but some of them were definitely human

"It's only right that we prepare a throne for you my lords" demiurge took credit for the creations

"Quite comfortable" Sun sat down on one of them without hesitation

"Thank you, my lord"

" _How does he do stuff like this_ " Ainz lamented that he and Sun were so different, " _I can't sit on that but Sun is fine with it, no that's going too far, it's just creepy but I can't hurt Demiurge's feelings_ "

"Shalltear!" Ainz came up with an idea, "I have decided on your punishment, you'll act as my chair"

"Brilliant Lord Ainz, truly the only chair worth of a supreme one is one of us guardians" Demiurge praised his master before turning to Sun, almost expecting him to do the same

"I'm not sitting on any of you"

" _SO YOU WON'T DO THAT!_ " Ainz screamed in his head, " _Is it really that creepy? I can't back out now, why do I have to do this?_ "

Shalltear was already on all fours and Ainz's fate was already sealed, swallowing his pride the skeleton lowered himself on to Shalltear's small frame, " _I hate my life_ " Ainz tried to maintain his composure as he felt the vampire shift under him, _"I'm sorry Peroroncino_ "

"May I be excused for a moment, my lords?" Albedo made the strange request with an unnaturally serene expression

"It's fine, go on"

The succubus bowed and left the room, a few seconds later a loud crash could be heard, "WHY HER? WHY WHY WHY" the sound of several other things breaking could be heard before Albedo walked in, with the same serene expression, "Oh Aura, I bumped in to the wall on my way out and damaged it a bit, I hope you don't mind"

"Not at all" Aura, along with everyone else, gave Albedo a look of concern and surprise

"Now let's see how the lizardmen are preparing" Ainz brought up the lizardmen village on the mirror of remote viewing; the lizardmen were busy repairing, drinking and hyping themselves up for the coming battle, "Not doing much"

The image moved to the chiefs as they drew battle plans in the dirt, "Where's that white one and the one with the magic weapon"

"His name was Zaryusu, he's probably in one of the huts" Aura suggested

"Yes, normally the mirror of remote view can't see inside buildings but with a little magic" Ainz pulled out a scroll

Something suddenly dawned on Sun, "Wait, Ainz that mi…" but it was too late

The imaged changed to inside one of the huts and everyone could see the two lizards were intertwined, Ainz immediately shut the image off and everyone sat in silence.

"Disgusting" Albedo spoke first

"How could they do such a thing in front of the supreme ones" Aura joined her

"Truly they are only animals" Demiurge's contempt was clear

"Well, it's not like they expected to be watched" Sun defended them

"That is right"

"I suppose it is a natural thing to do"

"They can be forgiven this time" The guardians change their tune once their master came up with an excuse

Ainz let out a sigh, "Moving on, we still don't know who attacked Shalltear, so there is a chance they could be working with the lizardmen, even if that is a slim chance, we must remain vigilant"

"Although I'm still questioning if it was a player" Sun wondered out loud

"What do you mean?" Ainz asked

"Everyone we've suspected of being players; the all talk sage, the six gods, the eight greed kings, they're all dead, it might be possible that we're the only players in the world at the moment"

"True but we should assume the worst and prepare to fight a player, besides we're immortal aren't we, a player my show up in the future"

"Quite right, I suppose we have all the time in the world to prepare"

The supreme ones turned their attention back to the mirror of remote viewing, the battle soon started and it soon ended. It was completely one-sided with Zaryusu being the only one out of maybe 20 lizardmen managing to even hit Cocytus, although it did no damage. Cocytus bowed before his master as they praised his fight.

"A true warrior through and through, I wouldn't expect anything less from you" Sun congratulated the guardian

"A second defeat was unthinkable my lords"

"Good, but now you must lead the lizardmen and fear is not permitted" Ainz reaffirmed his mission, "You will have the full support of Nazarick and the other guardians"

"Thank you, my lords but may I ask, what are you going to do with the bodies of the two brothers?"

"Yes, Zaryusu and Shasuryu, I was planning on seeing what kind of undead they would make"

"Excuse me if I'm overstepping my lords but although they were weak, I believe they could become much stronger"

"We are already using the humans Sun brought to test the limits of strength in this world"

"Hold on, it's always better to have multiple test subjects and beside they were leaders in the tribe, resurrecting them and making them loyal will make the lizardmen easier to rule"

"I suppose you're right" Ainz held his chin, "Is their anyone left to represent the lizardmen?"

"The white skinned one with powerful magic didn't fight"

"Then bring her here"

"I thought you would want to talk to her my lords so I've already brought her with me"

A lizard with pure white scales and red eyes came in to the rom and bowed before the two supreme beings, "My lords, my name is Crusch Lulu priest of the united lizardmen tribes, please accept our absolute loyalty"

"Good" Ainz moved to the lizard's side and put a hand on her trembling shoulder, "I have a favour to ask of you, do it and I will bring Zaryusu back"

"You can do that!"

"Bring back the dead is as easy for me as breathing is for you"

"Is that so? Then how may I serve you? Do you wish to use my body?" Ainz's jaw dropped and Sun burst out laughing as Shalltear and Albedo were surrounded by an aura of murderous intent

"No" Ainz picked his jaw up, "I just need you to keep an eye on the lizardmen and make sure none of them betray us"

"None of them would dare"

"I'm not stupid, just make sure there are no traitors and you will get Zaryusu back, surely that trade is favourable to you?" Ainz stood back up and walked past the lizard, "Think hard about my offer, you don't have much time to seize this miracle, what are you going to do?"

Zaryusu felt like he was floating and then suddenly he felt warmth and a light shining on him, "Zaryusu" a voice called out from far away but the more his name was repeated the closer it got

He opened his eyes and saw Crusch standing over him, the lizardwoman threw herself on him, when she saw his eyes open, "what happened? Did they kill you? Where am I?" the confused lizardman looked around, he was sure he was cut down by Cocytus

"Seems you've lost some levels, I guess that hasn't changed" Zaryusu looked up to see Ainz and Sun standing over him, surrounded by bowing lizardmen, "You should get some rest, resurrection is hard on the body"

"Resurrection? You can bring the dead back to life?" Zaryusu pulled himself up and bowed before the two, "I, Zaryusu Shasha, pledge myself to you, oh great ones, truly your power is unrivalled"

"Good, Cocytus will be overseeing your people on my behalf from now on, serve us well"

"We will my lords, we only ask to prosper under your rule"

"On the honour of Nazarick, your people will never know suffering or decline again"

"Thank you, my lords, may I also make a personal request? I wish for you to bring my brother Shasuryu, and my friend Zenberu back to life"

"I will think about it, keep their bodies safe, if you serve me well then your loved ones will be returned to you" Ainz turned and opened up a gate

The two left the village and walked in to Ainz's office, "This is so stressful" Ainz fell in to his chair, "I don't want to be guild master anymore!"

"Can you stop complaining, we still have a lot of things to do" Sun dropped in to another chair

"Yes, Shalltear's attacker, any ideas?"

"we're using Sebas as bait but there is a chance that they aren't following him, so we might need to make a bold move" Sun thought for a few seconds, "It also seems impossible that they would know Shalltear was apart of Nazarick so maybe they were hunting for some a powerful monster"

"You're right, knowledge of Nazarick should be very limited, so maybe another powerful monster would draw them out"

"Good thinking my friend" Sun smirked as he stroked the hair on his face, "But who should play this villain?"


	8. Chapter 8

In Nazarick there were two kinds of maid. The Pleaides combat maids that protected the throne room and the regular maids that had no combat ability at all. The regular maids were level 1 homunculi who were tasked with cleaning and maintaining the 9th and 10th floors and like every other resident of Nazarick doing the work they were created for was their greatest joy.

One of these regular maids, Cixous, currently hurried down the halls of the 9th floor her long golden hair trailing behind her as she neared the staff cafeteria. It was early in the morning and when she entered she saw all the other maids already eating and socialising, she quickly located her friends at their usual table and ran over. Her two friends, Foaille and Lumielle, greeted her as she drew near.

"Did you eat without me?" Cixous noticed the two had no food in front of them

"Well you were late so we had to, it was great, so delicious" the short haired Foaille lied, she was always telling fibs even though everyone could see through them instantly, the monotone voice was a dead give away

"Well since you don't need to eat twice, Cixous lets get something to eat, I'm starving" Lumielle had similar long hair to Cixous but she wore glasses and had a more reserved look

"I was joking" Foaille hurried after the two

The three maids loaded their plates up with everything; bacon, sausages, eggs, pastries and anything else that was in the spread laid out for the staff. They returned to their seats with their literal mountains of food and began eating, normally this would be too much food but a penalty of their racial class was a need for massive amounts of food. Foaille shovelled food in to her mouth as quickly as she could, Lumielle used a fork and ate properly and Cixous used a fork to get food from the plate to her mouth as quickly as she could, it didn't take long for all their plates to be empty.

"So it's your turn to serve Lord Ainz today" Lumielle spoke after a few seconds of silence, enjoying the feeling of a full stomach

"Yes, I'm really nervous" Cixous smiled nervously as she checked over her uniform for any food or wrinkles

"My turn was a few days ago, I'm so jealous" Foaille pouted, "It'll be so long till it's my turn again"

"Well don't be nervous, you'll do great" Lumielle reassured her friend, "Although I heard from the maid serving Lord Sun yesterday that he was asleep most of the day so he'll probably be awake while you're serving him"

There were 41 maids and 41 rooms for the supreme beings, the rooms were spacious and could take at least half a day to clean but the maids also had the halls and the spare rooms as well as the throne room and many other rooms to clean as well, meaning that in order to get everything done the maids had to work close to 24 hours a day every day. This wasn't a problem for the maids, in fact it was a blessing, but Ainz didn't like the idea of forcing them to work constantly and although it was an order from their master the maids protested and complained until Sun came up with a solution. The monkey split the maids in to morning teams and evening teams, 28 and 9, the one of remaining maids would get the day off and the next day they would personally serve Ainz then the day after Sun, the day off would serve as a day to rest and prepare, the other two maids would be serving the supreme ones.

Serving Ainz was quite easy since he was in his quarters or his office most of the time and kept things in order himself but Sun was a different story. If the Monkey was sleeping, like he was prone to do for days on end sometimes, the maid only had to make sure none of his papers or experiments were out of place but if he was awake, like he was prone to be for days on end sometimes, then the maid was forced to run around fetching papers and cleaning up after the monkey.

"I heard that Lord Ainz and Sun allowed some humans to live in to tomb" Lumielle changed the subject

"Really? Well if the supreme ones said it's okay then it can't be wrong" Cixous, along with the other maids, was suspicious and slightly scared of the outside world and humans, they didn't hate them but if they weren't from Nazarick then they couldn't be trusted

As the other two maids nodded in agreement the atmosphere of the cafeteria changed and an excited buzz rose from the maids, the three looked to the door and saw a small girl in a maid uniform with camo print holding a struggling penguin, it was one of the Pleiades combat maids Shizu delta, the Pleiades were like celebrities to the regular maids and the most popular among them was Shizu.

"It's Shizu!" Some of the maids squealed as she entered

"Princess Shizu" the combat maid had gotten the title of princess since she was the most popular of the Pleiades and many maids heard Sun refer to her as his daughter, making her akin to a princess in their eyes and what other way was there to describe someone as cute as her

"Princess?"

The maids nearly jumped out of their skin as a voice appeared next to them, "Lupusregina" Cixous held her hand over her heart as she turned to the voice's owner

The seat had been empty a few moments ago but it was now occupied by a dark-skinned maid with a mischievous smile on her face, the maid even had her meal in front of her. Lupus was one of the only combat maids that treated the regular maids like friends although she would show up randomly and most maids saw it as a sign of good luck if she appeared.

"Don't do that, I thought I was going to die" Lumielle supported herself with the table

"It was worth it practicing in the village, those reactions were priceless" Lupus chuckled

"The village?" Foaille questioned as she recovered from the shock

"Yeah, Lord Ainz has me watching over some human village"

"Are those the humans he allowed to live in the tomb?" Lumielle asked

"Nah, those humans are from somewhere else and I heard it was Lord Sun's idea to allow them in to the tomb, but I don't know much more than that" Lupus shrugged

"Well Lord Ainz asked you to do it so you really don't need to know more" Cixous said

"You're right" Lumielle nodded her head, "Knowing Lord Ainz he probably took pity on those humans"

"What's going on here?" A soft monotone voice interjected

Shizu stood in front of the group of girls with the assistant butler struggling in her arms, the penguin flailed as he tried to take in the little air he could, "I don't like it when you go invisible" Shizu pouted

"Sorry, habit I guess" Lupus sheepishly grinned

"And you started eating without me"

"That's cus…. Where did you get the assistant butler, I was sure he would bolt the minute he saw you"

"H-h-help m-meeeee" The penguin chocked out

"It doesn't matter" Shizu held the penguin tighter, he looked like his insides would become outsides any minute

Sensing she wasn't need there, Cixous excused herself, "Well I have to get to Lord Ainz, don't want to keep him waiting" the maid hurried off, leaving the two maids to sort out their problems. Cixous steeled herself for the day of work ahead of her as she rushed towards Ainz's office.

The library of Nazarick, Ashurbanipal, was located on the 10th floor, it was a huge space with hundreds or even thousands of books, it was filled with ornamental bookshelves that were kept in immaculate condition, with not a single speck of dust present. The library had a high ceiling with a fresco painted on it, surrounded by ornate chandeliers that gave off a dim light that made it just bright enough to read.

Sun sat at one of the many beautifully crafted tables that dotted the library, the place was completely abandoned with only the elder liches that looked after the library occasionally floating by. The monkey was reading a book, the guild had many books in the library and each member contributed something but the book he was reading was special, it was one that Peroroncino had put in the library. Everyone knew that Peroroncino had hid dirty books in the library but no one wanted to or had the time to find them, there were thousands of books no one would search through them all, but since everything was real now Sun decided to see exactly what his pervy friend had hidden in the library. It seemed like most of Peroroncino's collection was just the plot of H games that he wrote down but some of them were legitimate erotic novels and a few might have been written by the bird himself.

Sun was flipping through the book when he spotted a figure out of the corner of his eye, "Lord Sun" the dark elf bowed as soon as he saw the monkey

"Mare" Sun closed the book, "What are you doing here? I thought you would be on your floor"

"I-I'm sorry my lord, i-it w-was just th-th…" Mare started nervously stumbling over his words as he felt like he did something wrong

"Don't worry about it, I doubt anyone in this world can get to your floor so don't take guarding it so seriously, besides you have minions to guard for you"

"Yes, I was just looking for Cocytus to give him this circular" Mare held out the clipboard in his hands

"Ainz's invitation to the baths, that guy can be a real nerd sometimes" Sun chuckled, "Although I doubt you will find Cocytus in the library, not to insult the guy but he isn't big on reading"

"I only came here to borrow some overlords from the head librarian" Mare explained

Sun remembered that Ainz had made it a rule that no guardian could leave Nazarick without five minions of level 75 or over acting as escorts, "Ainz's rule, huh, well if you just wanted to leave then you could have asked me"

"I-I couldn't bother you with such a menial task Lord Sun, you're much too busy"

"I'm not that busy anyway let's go" Sun picked up the dark elf and held him under his arm

The two left their rings with a first floor minion to give to Shalltear for safe keeping and Sun teleported them to the lizardman village. They appeared in the centre of a stone building, it was obviously built by those from Nazarick, with the precise stonework and the fact it was built in a swamp, at the back of the room was the reason that Nazarick built the place. Two statues stood enshrined raised on pedestals above everything else, the two statues were of Ainz and Sun, they were so detailed that you could make out the individual hairs on Sun's face. Ainz held up his staff like he was about to cast a spell and Sun held Ruyi above his head like he was about to deliver a devastating blow, the statues were surrounded by offerings of mostly flowers and fish.

Sun looked around the room and saw many lizardmen on their knees bowing deeply to him, "It seems they know their place" Mare commented before he bowed to the statue of Ainz

"Get up" Sun ordered before he scooped up a fat salmon the lizardmen had offered to his statue, "if you want to serve me that badly, fry this up for me"

The monkey handed the salmon to one the lizardmen and left the shrine, the lizardman village was massive, well at least by lizardmen standards, the war had cut their numbers nearly in half so all the tribes had come together in to one tribe. The village was surrounded by a strong mud wall and several watchtowers rose out of the marsh with undead archers keeping watch in them, undead also patrolled around the marsh as well, moving among the lizardmen like there was nothing out of the ordinary, Sun also noticed that all the lizardmen wore medals with the symbol of Nazarick around their neck.

"I wonder where Cocytus is?" Mare looked around but the 8 foot tall insect was nowhere to be seen

"We should ask the chief if he isn't here, SHASURYU!" Sun shouted the name of the chief and a few moments later the lizardmen was on his knees in front of Sun

"Lord Sun it is a great honour that you would visit our humble village" Shasuryu bowed to the monkey, "How may I serve you?"

"We're looking for Cocytus, where is he?"

The lizardman chief thought for a few seconds, "He's taken some of his subordinates to the northern part of the lake to conquer the toadmen"

The lake the lizardmen lived on was split in to two parts and shaped like an 8; the lizardmen lived in the smaller and shallower southern lake, it was relatively safe with only a few weak monsters roaming around but the toadmen lived in the much deeper and larger northern lake where much larger and more powerful monster made their home.

"Good then we're heading north, keep up the good work" Sun nodded at the bowing lizard before turning to Mare, "Come on"

The monkey picked up the surprised elf and placed him on his shoulder, Sun orientated himself to face north and jumped in to the air. After coming to this world Sun had found out that his physical abilities were super charged; he could run faster than a car, jump over city walls and could run for miles without breaking a sweat, the two looked down at the lake as they sailed high above it.

"So high" Mare mused as he took in the feeling of being almost weightless

Gravity soon took hold and they headed for the ground, at first slowly but they soon picked up speed and were heading down like a meteor from space.

Cocytus stood in front of a toadman village with one of the toadmen standing before him, "Just because you got those weak lizardmen to follow you doesn't mean we will" the rough voice of the toadman chief spat at him, "You and your masters can lick my mucus covered ass"

The toadmen were quite short and stocky creatures, their skin tone ranged from a dark green to brown although sometimes they were born with brighter colour to denote the individual's natural ability to make poisons, their skin was covered in warts and mucus giving them a disgusting shine. The technology of the toadmen wasn't much more advanced than that of the lizardmen but they did have a habit of tipping their weapons with poisons produced the previously mentioned bright skinned individuals who were known as poison masters.

Cocytus had tried to convince the toadmen to surrender and join Nazarick, as Lord Sun had told him, but they were being unreasonably hostile and Cocytus wasn't the best with words, he was no Demiurge after all. After the toadman chief insulted the supreme ones Cocytus raised his halberd to strike the foolish chief down but before he could do anything the lake behind him exploded.

Everyone present looked at the giant mushroom cloud made of water as it rained back down on them, "What the hell?" the toadman chief took a step back as other toadmen rushed to his side

Cocytus and his minions, a handful of level 50 ice wolves and a pair of level 82 frost virgins, prepared for battle, waiting for what would come of the mist.

"We should have flown" Sun complained as he let Mare off his shoulder and shook the excess water out of his hair

"I think it was fun" Mare rung water out of his skirt, "Can we do it again?"

"Sure but over dry land next time"

"LORD SUN" As soon as Cocytus saw his master he fell to his knee along with his minions and the lizardmen he had brought along to observe, "WHY ARE YOU HERE?"

"Mare had something to give you" Sun pushed the elf forward

Mare presented the clipboard to Cocytus, "It's a circular, I didn't want to leave it in your room so I brought it here"

"THANK YOU" Cocytus took a few seconds to read it before checking his name, "IT WOULD BE AN HONOUR TO ATTEND, I LOOK FORWARD TO IT"

"Good, since you're busy I'll take it back to Lord Ainz" Mare took the clipboard from Cocytus

"Speaking of busy, you don't seem to be conquering the toadmen" Sun looked around at the undisturbed village behind them

"I WAS TRYING TO USE WORDS BEFORE I RESORTED TO VIOLENCE, JUST LIKE YOU TOLD ME MY LORD" Cocytus bowed his head

"Yeah it is better to not have to kill people, good job lea….."

"So you're one of those great masters that over sized bug was talking about" the toadman chief interrupted Sun as he stepped forward to size him up, "You don't seem so great, all covered in hair like that, it's disgusting"

" _Is this guy just an idiot or is the entire species dumb?_ " Sun thought as he saw how brazen and confident the toadman was

Cocytus raised his halberd again but Sun stopped him, "If you don't think I'm so great then how about a duel?" Sun suggested

"Yes, if we win then you leave us alone and we get to eat that over grown bug and if you win we'll surrender without a fight, our best warrior will show yo…" the chief was interrupted by Sun bursting out laughing, "What's so funny?"

"I'm not going to fight you that would be no fun, I was talking about fighting Cocytus, that'll show you just how great I am"

"L-LORD SUN" Cocytus stuttered as he realised what Sun was suggesting, "I COULDN'T POSSIBLY HARM YOU"

"And you think you could?"

"NO B-BUT I'M NOT WORTHY OF SUCH AN HONOUR"

"Were you not created by the warrior Takemikazuchi, I duelled him many times while he resided in Nazarick"

If Sun had to pick one guild member to say was his friend it would be Takemikazuchi, the two would test out their builds on each other through duels and Takemikazuchi relied on Sun to make him high level weapons, they would discuss for hours how best to defeat Touch me and when Takemikazuchi finally quit the game he returned all the gear Sun had made for him over the years.

"If you are truly the creation of my friend then you would not fear a duel, no matter the opponent"

"YOU ARE RIGHT LORD SUN, FORGIVE ME, REFUSING WOULD BRING SHAME ON MY CREATOR" Cocytus raised his head and brought out three more weapons, "AND THAT IS SOMETHING I CAN NEVER DO"

Cocytus stood opposite Sun, his halberd in his top left hand, the god slaying emperor blade in his top right, a short cutlass in his bottom left and a kite shaped shield in his bottom right. The toadmen and those that came with Cocytus observed the fight while Mare stood in between them as a referee.

"Aaaand…." Mare raised his staff, "Begin" he brought it down to mark the beginning of the duel

Cocytus opened the duel, "PIERCING ICICLE" several sharp icicles appeared in front of Cocytus and flew towards Sun

"I expected more" the icicles shattered against Sun's armour, "I guess you're nothing like Takemikazuchi"

Sun prepared to make his move but Cocytus was faster, "ICE CHAINS" Several chains made of ice burst out of the lake and tied Sun down

"Flame aura" Sun was covered in flames as the chains melted and let him free, "Face to face"

Sun appeared in front of Cocytus, the bug brought down the emperor blade but Sun knocked it back and countered with a slash right to his mid-section, Cocytus brought up his shield and bounced the blow off while following up with a downward slash from his halberd. Sun quickly jumped back and just missed the tip of the halberd, Cocytus took the advantage and advanced forward, thrusting his cutlass at Sun and managing to cut his arm.

Sun slashed at Cocytus' legs but his shield was there to meet the blade, "FROST BREATH" an Icy mist came out of Cocytus' mouth

"Monkey bracers" Sun's bracers glowered bright red, "These damn things never work, flame pillar"

A pillar of fire shot out of the lake beneath Cocytus, interrupting his frost breath, as the fire died down Sun thrust his spear at Cocytus, "Lightining rod" lightning covered Sun's polearm as he struck Cocytus in his chest, sending the insectoid flying back

"That should put him down" Sun was confident in his victory

"WELL DONE, I'D EXPECT NOTHING LESS FROM YOU" Cocytus stood up, barely damaged at all, "YOU KNEW I HAD ITEMS TO INCREASE MY RESISTANCE TO FIRE SO YOU USED THE FLAME PILLAR TO DISTRACT ME AND THEN THE LIGHTNING ROD TO FINISH ME OFF"

"That should have done it, how did you survive?"

"THIS SHIELD" Cocytus raised his shield, "IT GRANTS ME GREATER PROTECTION AGAINST LIGHTNING ATTACKS, ARE THOSE NOT YOUR TWO FAVOURITE ELEMENTS MY LORD, LIGHTNING AND FIRE"

"I didn't know you were so smart"

"IF I DIDN'T TAKE THESE PRECAUTIONS THEN THIS DUEL WOULD HAVE ENDED MUCH SOONER AND THAT WOULD NOT BE FUN FOR YOU MY LORD"

"Are you saying that you're not trying to win this duel?"

"NO, I KNOW THAT I WILL LOSE BUT JUST LIKE MY CREATOR I WILL FIGHT WITH ALL I HAVE ANYWAY" Cocytus held the emperor blade out, "NOW LET'S FINISH THIS MY LORD"

Sun smiled as he saw the image of Takemikazuchi challenging Touch me, "I guess you get that from your creator, now prepare to lose" Sun couched lower, "Face to face"

Sun appeared in front of Cocytus, "Razors edge" with a single slash Sun cut off Cocytus' bottom right arm, "Heavens strike"

Lightning fell from the sky and hit the now defenceless Cocytus, without letting him breath Sun cut off his bottom left arm as well, "ICE PILLAR" a pillar of ice rose up between the two as Cocytus retreated, luckily Cocytus had no healing spells so he had to do with two arms now and no defence against lightning. The ice pillar exploded and Sun charged through the shards, the emperor blade intercepted Ruyi's blade and Cocytus swung with his halberd, Sun ducked and as the halberd sailed over his head, "God slash" an arch of white light sliced through Cocytus' right arm

"INCREASE FROST AURA" the air and the lake around Cocytus froze as the temperature dropped well below zero, the insect expected Sun to back off since his resistance to frost was lowered due to the monkey bracers but he didn't

Sun shook ice out of his hair as he quickly cut off Cocytus' last arm, "Lightning hammer" Ruyi's blade was covered in lightning as he smashed Cocytus in his chest and sent the insect flying

Cocytus lay in the lake as he stared up at the sky, it would be quite difficult to pick himself up due to the loss of his arms and the intense pain in his chest, the view of the sky was soon blocked by Sun standing over him, "That was quite fun" Sun helped Cocytus sit up

"I AGREE WE SHOULD DUEL AGAIN, MY LORD, I JUST HOPE I CAN LAST LONGER THAN 2 MINUTES"

"Well keep training, Sage's hands" Sun cast a healing spell

Cocytus felt the pain in his chest vanish and his arms grow back, "THANK YOU MY LORD, AFTER SEEING YOUR POWER FIRST HAND I WILL STRIVE TO REACH YOUR LEVEL AND SERVE YOU EVEN MORE LOYALLY"

"Good" Sun helped Cocytus up

The two looked at the toadman chief who was struck silent, "So do you wish to duel as well?" Sun's face broke in to a smile as he mocked the toadman

"I'm sorry" the toadman and his guards dropped to their knees and bowed to Sun, "We were wrong, you are the true ruler of us toadmen, we don't deserve to even lay eyes on you"

"Good but" Sun stepped on the chiefs head and forced it in to the lake, "You still have one more thing to apologize for"

The chief frantically thought of everything he had ever said, "I'm sorry I told you to kiss my ass"

"good, I didn't know you said that, I'm talking about something else" Sun's hand-like foot tightened around the toadman's skull, threatening to crush it

"I'm sorry I called your hair disgusting, we're the one's who are disgusting, not having hair as glorious and shiny as yours my lord"

"That's it" Sun took his foot away

The toadman let out a sigh of relief as his head came up, "You are now under the rule of Nazarick, if you have any troubles you should talk to Cocytus, he will be overseeing this entire lake"

"Yes my lord" the toadmen still cowered on the floor

"Sorry for giving you more work" Sun pat Cocytus on his shoulder

"DON'T BE MY LORD, IT IS MY GREATEST PLEASURE TO SERVE NAZARICK AND THE SUPREME ONES"

"Good, Mare" the dark elf perked up at the mention of his name, "You wanna jump back to Nazarick?"

"C-Can we?" Mare smiled brightly at the suggestion

"Sure" Sun picked him up and place him on his shoulders, "We need to stop back at the lizardman village, I want that salmon"

The two shot off in to the sky, heading right back where they came from.

"Silence, stop this racket immediately" a boney arm made a sweeping motion, "Immediately….. Immediately"

Ainz stood in his room as he repeated the word and action over and over, "Silence, stop this racket immediately"

The skeleton had decided to take an hour each day to learn how to at least appear to be kingly, he couldn't have the NPCs finding out how underqualified he really is, " _I wish Sun would put in this kind of effort_ " Ainz thought as he wrote the phrase down in a little book, " _He just does what ever he wants, maybe that's how a king acts, he is smarter than me_ "

"No that can't be true" Ainz shook his skull, "I need to keep up with my training"

" _Although, how does he do it?_ " Ainz wondered as he thought about how confident Sun was with the NPCs, " _He has changed but so have I_ "

Aniz thought about what Sun was like back in the game, he was quite a serious person who would occasionally crack jokes now Sun could barely go 5 minutes without joking around but Ainz wasn't any different although he could say he was closer to his IRL self just without any emotions, well less emotions.

As Ainz thought about this a beeping sound came from his wrist, "An hour already" He muttered as he placed his notebook in a box, placed several locks on it and placed it in his inventory, can't have people finding out his embarrassing secrets.

The supreme ruler straightened out his robe and let out a breath as he prepared himself to put on his king act, Ainz left his bedroom and walked in to his office, kneeling before the door was Albedo and off to the side one of the maids kneeled as well.

"Welcome my lord" Albedo greeted him

"Albedo, raise you heads" Ainz acknowledged the guardian overseer as he moved over to his desk and took a seat, placing one arm on the arm rest and leaning back

" _This is how a king sits, right?_ " Ainz questioned himself as he thought about all the kings he had seen in movies and TV

"First off where is Sun, he should be here" Ainz felt more confident having someone else in the same position, as they say misery loves company

"It seems Lord Sun has disappeared, the maid attending to him said he was in the library and sent her off to get some books when she came back, he was gone" Albedo informed him, "She is fanatically looking all over Nazarick as we speak"

" _Has he been kidnapped?_ " Ainz panicked as he thought about what happened to his friend, " _Can Nazarick really be so easily infiltrated? Is this the work of the people who mind controlled Shalltear? This is bad, we nee….._ "

Ainz's train of thought was interrupted by the door to his office almost flying off it's hinges as it burst open, the eight edge assassins immediately jumped in to action and lunged at the door to attack the threat, Sun walked though the door causing the assassins to suddenly pull back and ungracefully fall to the floor.

"Hey, Am I late?" he had his usual smile on his face but his hair and armour were covered in dirt

"Where were you?" Ainz asked as he sighed a breath of relief

"I was helping Mare with an errand" as Sun said that Mare walked out from behind him, in a similar state to the monkey

"I-I brought this my lord" Mare held out a clipboard for Ainz

"Oh, it's this, thank you Mare" Ainz looked at the invitation he had sent around, they had all answered yes, "I expected Cocytus or one of his minions to bring it"

"Cocytus was busy and I-I didn't think it was proper to let anyone else deliver it to you Lord Ainz"

"And it was quite good to see Cocytus work" Sun sat in a chair the maid had prepared for him, "He's much smarter than he lets on"

"Any way we should…." Ainz stopped as he noticed that Mare was still staring at him, "What is it Mare? Do you have some other business?"

"N-no I was just thinking about how cool you were my lord, a-and you too Lord Sun"

Ainz was silent for a second before he started chuckling under his breath, eventually developing it in to a hearty laugh, "W-what is it? D-did I say something funny?"

"No, you just remind me of myself" Ainz lowered his head in contemplation

"Y-you my lord! I could never be compared to you"

"No I remember thinking about how cool my guildmates were all the time" Ainz remembered his friends, "And how thankful I am to them"

"The other supreme beings?"

"Yes I thank them for creating Nazarick" Ainz stood up and walked over to Mare, giving him a pat on the head, "And all of you as well"

"Who knew you could be so cheesy" Sun ruined the moment

"Although I'm not thankful for you being here" Ainz turned to the monkey, "I should have ki…."

The skeleton's view changed from the sitting monkey to the carpet, " _What the hell?_ " Ainz tried to stand but he was pinned to the ground, " _What is this? I can't stand_ "

Ainz managed to turn himself around and look at the ceiling to see the eight edge assassins dropping down and just below his view he could see the face of Albedo, "Lord Aaaaainzzzzzzzzzz" she was rubbing herself against him, "How could you expect me to hold back after saying that"

"Albedo! Get off me" Ainz struggled against her, he looked up to Sun who remained in his seat, "Help me!"

"Nah" Sun continued to watch as the assassins, maid and Mare tried to pry Albedo off him

"Take me now my lord" the succubus had lost all sense of control now as she tried to open his robes

"Let go Albedo! Hey stop, no"

Albedo simply swatted them away, with Mare being the only one who came close to getting her off, Sun eventually sighed and grabbed the back of Albedo's dress, "You shouldn't assault Ainz" Sun scolded her as he lifted her off Ainz

"Thank you" Ainz stood up and straightened out his robe, "I think this meeting can wait for a bit, I need to head to E-Rantel anyway, for pulling that stunt three days of confinement"

"yeah I should check on my gunpowder, it should be ready soon" Sun stood up

"Well I look forward to seeing it"

"Come on Mare I'll take you back to your floor" Sun picked the surprised elf up

"T-thank you Lord Sun"

Sun teleported to the 6th floor, appearing in front of several pits, since he had shown Ainz he had dug several more pits and filled them, thanks to the help of Demiurge and his farm, a few feet away from the pits some minions mixed vats of ingredients together.

"W-what are these?" Mare asked as he held his nose

"Saltpetre pits" Sun let the small boy down, "they will be very important in the future, I should probably ask your sister to get some of her minions to patrol around here and keep the villagers from coming near"

After conquering the lizardmen and large parts of the Tove woods, Ainz had invited some of the species to live in Nazarick; it was only a handful of Treants, Dryads and Lizardmen but they were still outsiders and Sun couldn't afford information leaks.

"I'll talk to her" Mare volunteered

"Tell her not to kill them, just chase them off" Ainz was trying to integrate outsiders in to Nazarick so killing them would be bad

"You're putting too much in, slow down" A winged imp flew between the minions mixing ingredients, observing their work, "Careful don't mix it too fast"

"You should get back to the colosseum" Sun pat Mare on the head

"Y-yes, goodbye" the elf ran off into the jungle, towards the massive arena looming in the distance

"How's it going?" Sun approached the imp

"It is going well my lord, nothing has exploded yet like you said it might"

"Has the first batch been finished?"

"Yes my lord" the imp lead him to a barrel that stood away from where the work was taking place

Sun opened the barrel to find it filled to the brim with black powder, "good, have you tested it yet?" the monkey scooped out a handful

"No we were waiting for you"

"Good" Sun created a small pile of the black powder, "Flame"

A small flame made contact with the powder and it started violently burning with loud bangs and lots of black smoke, "Need to find a way to make smokeless powder next" Sun waved the black smoke away from his face, "All right this is good, keep it up"

"Yes my lord" the imp bowed and returned to directing the other minions

"I'll need to create tripwires, I think Tenzou has money for rope and I will need some flint for the spark" Sun mumbled to himself as he constructed gunpowder traps in his head, "But where should they go?"

Sun had lost track of time when he was brought out of his thoughts by a message, "hello"

"Sun" Ainz's popped in to his head, "I believe something is wrong with Lupusregina, I've summoned her but just in case we should both be here"

"Fine be there in a second" Sun teleported to Ainz's office, "What's going on? Has Lupus gone rogue this time?"

"I don't know" Ainz sat behind his desk, "But she's left out some critical details from her observations in Carne village, it's not like Shalltear but something could be wrong with her"

"well let's just talk to her" Sun took a seat as Aura and Nabe walked in followed by Lupusregina and the regular maid

They all bowed to the two, "Lord Ainz why….." Lupus' question was halted by Ainz raising his hand

"Is there something you're not telling us?" Ainz asked, he wanted to believe she didn't know about the situation in Carne

The maid looked confused, "Well I heard that two great monsters from the forest were preparing to attack the village, they were known as the giant of the east and the serpent of the west…"

Ainz could she Lupus' expression change as she recognised what he was talking about, "You know about them?" Ainz asked

"Yes, I her….."

"YOU FOOL!" Ainz silenced her as his fist slammed his armrest

"Calm down" Sun placed a hand on his boney shoulder

Sun turned towards the cowering maid, "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I-I didn't think it was important so I didn't report it"

Sun sighed and shook his head, "Disappointing"

"We gave you free reign to oversee the village but that doesn't mean you can just do what you want and report what every you feel like" Ainz's rage had been fully suppressed, "We told you to tell us if anything big happened, why didn't you report this?"

"I…uuummm" Lupus stuttered and stumbled as she tried to think up a good answer, afraid of giving the wrong answer again

"Why do we even bother with that village?" Sun asked her

"Y-you think it's important Lord Sun, so it is"

"No why do you think we bother to look after those villagers and keep them out of harm's way?"

"Well… it's filled with fun toys for you to play with" Both players sighed at her answer

"It seems we overestimated you, you don't realise the importance of the village and that's why you didn't report this" Ainz was completely calm now, "the village is important, I'm having Nfirea and his grandmother develop a new potion for us"

"Potion?" Lupus suddenly remembered something, "Yeah Nfirea gave me this"

Lupus pulled out a purple potion and handed it to Ainz to inspect, "Purple? This is good progress, they have just become even more valuable, understand?"

"Yes but if it's that important why don't you just kidnap Nfirea and other's like him? Then you'll have loads of people working on the potion and it'll get done faster"

" _That is a good point, what do I tell her?_ " Ainz thought as he looked over to Sun, the monkey looked back expecting and answer from him, " _No help, as usual_ "

Ainz cleared his absent throat, "Well chaining someone up can lead to other complications especially when they're working on something important, they could sabotage it or even use it against me out of spite but if they are grateful to me and happy to work they they'll do a good job out of gratitude" Ainz was impressed by the logic that just flowed from his mind, "And we can't have many apothecary's working on it or the secret would get out and if we kidnapped them then someone would notice and Nazarick would be revealed"

"So you were worried about information leaking" Nabe thought for a second, "then why did you give the potion to Britta?"

" _Britta? Who's she? Why are you asking this Nabe? I thought you were supposed to be dumb like me_ " Ainz's confidence faltered for a bit as he tried to think of who Britta was, " _That adventurer I met my first day, what do I tell them?_ "

"I thought she would spread the technology just enough" Ainz quickly came up with an excuse, "I know it was a gamble"

"huh?" both Nabe and Lupus seemed confused

"You don't understand, I see let me explain, if you got a strange item then what are you going to do?" Ainz posed the question and immediately answered it, "That's right, you'd bring it to someone who knew about the item in question and you'd go to the one who knew the most in the city or immediate area, that was my goal to find someone who knew the most about potions in this world"

"Wow" Lupus' eye grew wide in reverence along with the other NPCs present, "To think you'd think so far ahead, you truly are amazing Lord Ainz"

"Of course I am, I'm the supreme ruler of Nazarick after all" Ainz opened his arms in a grand gesture

"Only 'cause we voted for you" Sun mumbled

" _do you always have to bring down the moment?_ " Ainz thought, " _I bet he just likes torturing me_ "

"Anything else?" Ainz asked as he folded his arms back

"I have one" Lupus slightly raised her hand and waited for Ainz to nod at her, "If you want them to be grateful to you then wouldn't it be a good idea to let the monsters attack and save them"

"That's a good idea" Ainz stroked his chin, "Sun?"

"It would help make them more indebted to us but we can't just appear as soon as the monsters do, we'll have let them rampage for a bit"

"True but as long as Nfirea and his grandmother are safe then it's fine, Enri is also an important figure in the village, she should survive too" Ainz turned back to Lupus, "Well let the monsters attack but Nfirea, his grandmother and Enri must not be harmed, Understand?"

"Ye Lord Ainz" Lupus bowed to him

"You are dismissed" Ainz waved his hand to tell her she could go

Lupus bowed to the two and left the office with Nabe right behind her, "So what are we going to do about the giant and the serpent?" Sun asked

"I'll pay them a little visit and convince them to join us" Ainz stood and look toward Aura, "Do you know where these monsters' lairs might be?"

"I did a quick search of the forest but I didn't sense any strong monsters, sorry"

"Well given how strong you are you wouldn't think any monster of Hamsuke's level was worth noting" Sun stood up, "Not your fault"

"If you want me to take them out then I can take a few pet and find them"

"No it'll be better to go in person" Ainz summoned his staff, "Sometime it's nice to have fun, I think it'll be fun 'convincing' these monsters to join us"

"You should remember Ainz, the supreme art of war is subduing an enemy without force"

"That was so smart Lord Sun" Aura looked up at him with gleaming eyes, "I don't think I could ever be as smart as you"

"Yes, now let's get going" Sun pushed her forward and she ran to prepare transport for them

"Where did you learn that?" Ainz leaned over and whispered to him

"You know the art of war is in the library" Sun whispered back, "Unlike you I've been studying"

"Maybe I should start reading more books"

"Mein Kampf is also in there I think we should keep that away from any of the guardians"

"I'll talk to the librarian"

Fenrir, a monstrous wolf with pitch black fur and blood red eyes sped though the forest but the two on it's back barely felt a bump. Ainz held on to Aura's shoulders as the forest passed by them in a blur.

"We're approaching the spot my minions said might be the giant of the east's lair"

"Good work Aura, let's just hope he's in" Ainz gave her a pat on the head for a good job

"Thank you, my lord"

The wolf soon burst out of the forest and in to a clearing that had clearly been levelled on purpose, tree stumps stuck out of the ground and trunks were scattered all over the place, several incomplete structures made out of the trunks could bee seen but all of them were smashed up.

"Looks like they were copying us" Ainz sneered as he looked around

"Seems so" Sun, who had been swinging through the trees, burst out of the tree canopy and landed perfectly in front of the wolf

"The arrogance of those lower life forms, they deserve to be wiped out for this insult" Aura seemed genuinely angry

"Not really an insult just shows how superior we are" Sun walked towards a cave at one end of the clearing, "I'm guessing this is his hole"

"Yes" Ainz walked up next to him, "Aura stay here and catch anything that escapes"

"My lords it's dangerous in there, I can't just let you go alone" Aura protested

"We'll be fine, if you think they're weak then to us they're nothing more than ticks" Ainz reassured her, "Besides they have no guards how strong could they be"

The cave sloped down and then opened up below ground, the two supreme ones descended with out any worry, "Reminds me of Yggdrasil" Ainz commented

"Yeah, arguing about whether or not to go in to a random cave we found" The game had been filled with secrets so sometimes random caves could lead you to great treasure but also super strong monsters

"You always wanted to run in"

"That's what the game was about"

They soon got to the bottom of the slope and the cave opened out, the ceiling was quite high and the air smelled like rotting meat, in the corner of the room three ogres sat with their backs turned and crunching noises coming from them, one of the ogres threw a bone behind him, hitting Sun's chest plate.

"You're not going to offer us some?" Sun asked sarcastically

The ogres noticed them and turned around, "Hairy! Enemy! Skeleton! Enemy!" The ogres grabbed their clubs and swung at the two

"So I take that as a no" Sun said as a club made contact with his head and bounced off, doing no damage

"stop joking around" Ainz sighed as another ogre swung at him, "doesn't that hurt?"

Ainz was undead so he couldn't feel anything but Sun wasn't, "No I'm fine" another blow hit Sun in his chest, "These attacks are too low level to even hurt me"

"Well let's try talking, Hello…." bash, "….We've come….." bash, "….To speak…" bash, "This is annoying they aren't listening" bash

"Let me, greater reflection" Sun sighed an used an ability, an ogre swung his club and hit Sun's head but the ogre's head exploded and splattered the others with brains and blood, causing the other ogres to fall silent

"W-what?" the ogres were confused by what just happened

"Greater reflection, you reflect any attack back at the attacker with twice the damage" Ainz explained

"Don't forget about this" Sun flashed one of the rings he wore, it was two golden swords crossed over each other

"Oh yeah, that doubles the damage you deal so it would be four times the damage, that explains why it's head exploded like that"

"Any way they're silent now"

"Good, we're here to see the giant of the east, we need…" Ainz stopped as the ogres ran away in fear, "Good grief, he's probably that way"

The two strolled after the fleeing ogres, as they travelled deeper in to the cave they soon came upon a group of trolls and some ogres, most of the trolls were wearing furs and armed with clubs but the one at the head of the pack wore leather armour and held a giant great sword. He was a specialised troll, a war troll.

"So you're the giant of the east" Ainz said before turning slightly to his left, "And I'll assume you're the serpent of the west"

Most people would have just seen a plain cave wall but to those with the proper abilities the invisible monster was as clear as day, "We can see you" Sun pulled a knife out of his inventory and threw it at the wall

A few seconds later a figure appeared next to the knife, it was a thin and withered old man but his bottom half was that of a snake, certainly he could be called a serpent but in reality he was a naga

"How did you see through my invisibility, you're just a ske…"

"I'm not a skeleton" Ainz interrupted the serpent

The giant stepped forward, "Why are you here skeleton and why did you bring that weird human with you?"

"Have you even seen a human?" Sun muttered

"I am not a skeleton and he's not a human" Ainz faced the troll

"Fine, you can call me Gu ruler of the eastern lands" the troll introduced himself

"Well Gu, I am Ainz Ooal Gown and this is my partner Sun WuKong" Ainz introduced them both

The cave filled with laughter as all the trolls and ogres started laughing, "HAHAHAHAHA, What kind of names are those? They're weak and pathetic, not like mine, mine is strong and tough"

"And why is that?" Sun asked

"They think long names indicate cowardice" the serpent spoke

"I guess that's just how idiots are, and do you think that as well?" Ainz turned to the snake

"No, my name is long as well, I am Ryuraryusu Spenia Ai Indaloon, or the serpent of the west" Ryu Introduced himself to the supreme ones, obviously noticing the power difference

The laughter soon died down and Gu addressed the two again, "And why have you come here weaklings? Do you want to be eaten? Your bones will be crunchy and his fur will make some nice new armour, I think I'll skin him first"

"we're the ones building the fortress in the forest, the one using golems and undead" Ainz informed them and Gu's anger could be felt coming off him

"I know the one, we were just about to come and kill you but you saved us a trip"

"we came here for a simple reason" Ainz pointed a boney finger to the ground, "Bow down and submit to us"

"Like I'll bow to a weakling like you, I'll prefer to eat you while we skin your friend"

Sun started laughing, "If you think you're so strong then how about you fight me, one on one" Sun let a sadistic grin spread across his face, "If you're scared of a weakling like me then your friends can help"

"I don't need help skinning you" Gu stepped forward

"Cool, Ainz move back a bit, you're in the splash zone" the overlord took a few steps back

"You've got pretty fur weakling, I'll look good wearing you" Gu raised his great sword and brought it down on Sun's head, the blade bounced off Sun like he was a wall, "What?"

Gu continued to slash at Sun, to no avail, Sun fake yawned as the blade continued bouncing off him, "You can start any time now" he mocked

Gu grew angrier and angrier and his blows became harder, "DIE WEAKLING DIE!" the troll screamed at the top his lungs as his sword had no effect, "I'LL CAVE YOUR HEAD IN!"

"That won't work, flame booster, greater reflection" Gu brought his sword down on Sun's head but as soon as it made contact the troll's own head was blown off, leaving behind a fiery stump

The troll fell to the ground dead, much to the surprise of the other monsters, "You killed him without raising a finger" Ryu stood frozen in shock

"It's much better when I get to gloat" Sun kneeled next to the corpse, "Sage's miracle"

Gu's head grew back and his eyes snapped open, "Whaa?" he looked around confused

"Still think I'm a weakling?" Sun stood over him with a cheery smile

"Why you weakling?" Gu grabbed his sword and attempted to get up

Sun stomped on his leg, completely destroying it, "I asked if you still think I'm a weakling?"

Gu screamed as his leg started regenerating, he grabbed his sword and swung it at Sun but the sword just bounced off, in response Sun stomped on his shoulder completely severing the arm.

Gu continued to scream, "So am I a weakling?" Sun asked

"Kill him, kill him" Gu screamed at the other trolls just standing there looking at their leader writhe in pain

"This is going on too long" Ainz activated his aura of despair and all the troll and ogres, including Gu, fell dead on the spot like puppets with cut strings

"Spoil sport" Sun grumbled

"Now serpent" Ainz turned to the naga that cowered in a corner, "I have some questions for you"

"I'll answer any question you have master" Ryu buried his head in the ground, "I am your loyal servant"

"Good" Ainz scratched his boney chin, "Now do you have subordinates?"

"Yes I do, master, although none of them can match your strength"

"Next question, do you have any trolls?"

"Yes, just one, will that be enough?"

"It will, he can play the giant of the east for us" Ainz watched as the naga continued to slam his head in to the ground in a show of submission, "In a few day you'll go to the building under construction in the forest"

"Yes, whatever you command, master"

"Good, now let's see how strong zombie trolls are"

Ainz sat in his office as Entoma gave him an update on the situation, Gu had been killed a few hours ago and now his zombie was leading Ryu's subordinates to attack Carne, of course they had been ordered to lose and limit the damage they cause.

"Understood Entoma, order Lupus to commence, she knows who she mustn't let die" Ainz ended the message and turned to Demiurge who had just entered

"Lord Ainz" the guardian bowed deeply to Ainz and nodded to Cocytus and Mare, who stood to the side

"Demiurge, glad you could come" Ainz greeted him

"It is my pleasure to be invited my lord" Demiurge bowed again, "But I expected Lord Sun to be joining us although now that I recall his name wasn't on the invitation"

"He will be joining us, I invited him myself" Ain assured him as the skeleton took out a sheet of paper, "I need you to look this over and give me feedback, it's a menu for humans and possibly a child"

Demiurge took the paper and looked it over, "Foie gras probably wouldn't be to a child's taste and you should probably start the meal with something lighter, is this mean for the humans Lord Sun is keeping here?"

"No they've been sent off to determine the exact political situations of a few of the surrounding countries under the guise of a request" Ainz explained, "Sun was right about using humans as infiltrators, they blend in much better than the NPCs"

"As much as I didn't like the idea at first it seems Lord Sun has proved me wrong" Demiurge smirked, "It was foolish to question a supreme one"

The door flew open and Sun marched through, "I have arrived" he declared as the three present guardians and the maid on duty bowed to him

"Can you stop kicking the doors open" Ainz complained, "You'll kick them off the hinges one day and have you never heard of knocking"

"We are friends Ainz, I don't need to knock besides it might be an emergency"

"Whatever" Ainz stood, "it's time for the baths"

The men left the office and headed towards the baths located on the 9th floor, the guardians silently walked behind the two supreme beings, much to Ainz's displeasure.

" _I wanted to talk and stuff_ " he internally whined, " _Still I can't expect much when they worship me like a god but at least Sun is here, I guess_ "

"We were just talking about the group of humans you let stay here" Ainz brought up a topic, "They seem to be performing well and they free up personnel for other task"

"Well it's better to make friends than enemies and if we are discovered here then they can be a great example of how friendly we are with humans"

"You have thought of everything my lord" Demiurge praised him, "I sincerely apologise for ever thinking you would make a bad decision"

"No need Demiurge, it's good to question orders sometimes" Sun waved him off

"THE SUPREME ONES ORDERS CAN NEVER BE QUESTIONED!"

"Y-yeah I couldn't imagine either of you making a mistake"

" _Why didn't those guy put a little insubordination in their bios_ " Sun internally cursed his friends

" _WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE LIKE THIS!_ " Ainz screamed inside, " _I WANNA GO BACK TO MY TINY APARTMENT AND CRAPPY JOB, I DON'T WANNA BE HERE ANYMORE_ "

Ainz's internal tantrum was soon stomped out by his emotional suppression but the thoughts still remained in the back of his head, "What if we ordered you to question our orders?" Ainz asked on a whim

A quite squeak like sound came from Cocytus and Mare as they tried to internally straighten out this moral paradox but Demiurge just chuckled, "Then I would just question that order and not any other"

" _What kind of answer is that, you're just avoiding the order_ " Ainz sighed on the inside, " _We're talking like normal people at least or as normal as they can be_ "

"Oh that was clever Demiurge" Mare looked up at the demon

"I'm sure Lord Ainz had already thought of that answer before he asked us"

Ainz let out a quiet sigh as they finally reached the bath. The guild members who designed the bath had gone all out, with 9 outdoor and 17 indoor baths separated by gender, each bath was different with some just being aesthetic and other giving status effects to those who bathed in them such as healing or resistance to poison and other such things.

"Lord Ainz!" the skeleton looked up to see Albedo just about to enter the women's bath, with Shalltear and Aura in tow

"Albedo, are you going to the baths as well?"

"Yes, we thought it would be a good idea for our day off" Albedo leaned forward slightly, "I heard it was good to do some exercise before a bath, do you want to help me with that my lord?"

Ainz made a gulping sound "Well people usually play table tennis, I could play with you a bit"

"That's not what I meant, I know you're smart enough to take a hint my lord" Albedo moved towards him with unmatched grace and speed, "You know what I want"

" _Yes but we can't what would Tabula say_ " Ainz's mind raced and as soon as he was calmed down he would become frantic again, " _Besides I'm not sure I can do…._ "

Ainz's thoughts were interrupted by Sun stepping between them, "You should know that men don't like women who are too clingy or insistent" the monkey pushed him towards the men's bath, "Aura make sure neither of them tries to climb in to the men's bath"

"Of course my lord" Aura gave a salute

"Thank you" Ainz whispered to his guildmate

"It eventually gets sad seeing her attempts"

The men entered the changing room and started disrobing, "You should have removed all that before we came" Ainz commented as he watched Sun taking off his armour, Ainz on the other hand simply shed the robe he put on before coming, "In fact, why do you only wear that armour, you have others don't you"

That was a fact, just about every member of the guild had been a hoarder; armour, weapons, potions, scrolls and everything inbetween, their personal room and the treasury were over flowing with junk they had kept, in some cases from level 1.

"This is just my favourite, you know how long it took me to make this" Sun took off his breast plate and battle skirt, "I also like the look"

"Well I'll go in first" Ainz headed to the baths as Sun pulled his under armour off

"W-wait for me" Mare ran after him, fully nude

It was the body of a child, and definitely a male one, slim with no muscle at all despite the strength that Mare had been shown he was capable of. Demiurge and Cocytus soon joined them, Cocytus looked the same but Demiurge had a toned and muscular body, his suit left everything to the imagination and although Ainz had never thought about it he didn't expect that.

"Let's get to it" Sun walked into the bath last, he was covered in hair head to toe only the soles of his fee, his palms and his face showed any skin, he could go around naked and no one would look twice

"So which bath should we try first?" Ainz looked to the others

"I SUGGEST THE COLD BATHS THEY CAN BE QUITE REFRESHING"

The others looked at each other, "P-people normally start with warmer baths" Mare told the insect

"COLD BATHS ARE GREAT, ESPECIALLY WHEN IT'S FILLED WITH ICE"

"I think that's only you" Demiurge spoke

"How about we take turns, we'll start with a warm bath and then move to a cold bath" Ainz came up with a compromise, "How about we start with the jungle bath"

"I remember Bellriver complaining about how particular Blue planet was being when they were designing that bath" Sun chuckled, he put on his best Bellriver voice, "Every blade of grass has to be right, he's impossible to work with"

"He didn't sound like that" Ainz started laughing at the memory, "Your voice is way too high"

"What every let's just wash off and get in the bath"

They moved to the washing area and the men doused them selves with basins full of water, "How does a skeleton wash" Sun moved next to Ainz as the monkey twisted a bottle of shampoo over his body like it was an empty tube of toothpaste

"Not easily" Ainz sighed as he used a brush to scrub every nook and cranny of his body, "It takes forever"

"I would have thought you used toothpaste to clean yourself" Sun smirked as he worked the shampoo in to his hair, covering him in suds

" _It works for teeth… maybe_ " Ainz thought about it for a second

"L-lord A-Ainz" Mare nervously walked up behind the skeleton, "Please allow me to wash your back"

"Good idea, it's quite difficult to wash my body so use this" Ainz handed his brush to the elf

"T-thank you Lord Ainz" Mare quickly got to work scrubbing Ainz's spine

"Lord Sun, please allow me to wash your back" Demiurge appeared behind the monkey just as he was reaching to wash his back

"Fine"

"Thank you, my lord" Demiurge happily massaged his master's back

Cocytus sat off washing himself, looking kind of sad, although his insectoid face didn't show it, "Come over here, I'll wash your back Cocytus" Sun beckoned him over

"NO I COULDN'T POSSIBLY BURDEN YOU LIKE THAT MY LORD" Cocytus protested, "I CAN DO IT MYSELF"

"I'm fine doing it, now come here" Sun pretty much ordered, the guardian relented and sat next to Sun allowing the player to scrub his back down

"You have magnificent hair my lord" Demiurge complimented

"Thank you" Sun dragged his towel all over Cocytus' massive back

"It's no wonder the maids collect it"

"huh?" both Sun and Ainz froze at that comment

"They what?" Sun asked

"When ever they clean your bed or private baths they collect all the hair you shed" Demiurge informed him

"What do they do with it?" Ainz asked, curious and slightly disturbed

"Well most maids keep it as a lucky charm"

Ainz thought back and remembered seeing a few of the maids with hair tied to their uniforms or even in to their own hair, " _I thought it was some fashion trend_ "

Demiurge continued, "I heard some are making dolls from the hair and I heard a group of maids got together and are making a shirt out of it"

"You shed a lot" Ainz commented, "Although a shirt of your hair, that's interesting"

Sun had conducted experiments on his hair and found that it was stronger than adamantine, providing him with natural armour and a shirt of his hair would be as flexible and breathable as a t-shirt while being one of the strongest armours in this world.

"If we shaved you then we could make quite a few and sell them" Ainz mumbled to himself

"Try and shave me and I'll put your bones in a soup"

Ainz chuckled, "I was joking"

"Anyway, it's fine as long as they're aren't cutting it off me" Sun doused himself with a basin of water, he moved the wet hair out of his eyes, "Let's get in the bath"

The jungle bath was the largest bath, surrounded by grass and ferns, water streamed from the mouth of a stone line that sat in to corner. The men relaxed in the bath letting themselves soak in the hot water, "So good" Ainz sighed as he sunk in to the water

"What are you doing over there?" Sun looked over at Cocytus who sat away from everyone else

"SORRY MY LORD, THE WATER IS A BIT MUCH SO I'M USING MY AURA" Cocytus explained

"Well you should keep your distance then, I'm not a fan of cold baths" Demiurge leaned his head back as he enjoyed the heat

"Stop complaining about how others use the bath" Sun playfully scolded Demiurge, "You're starting to remind me of my father"

"I don't think I'm worthy to be compared to the parent of a supreme being"

"Your father?" Mare mused, he hadn't thought much on where the supreme ones came from and to him, and the other guardians, they had just always existed, "Do you have a father Lord Ainz?"

"Huh?" Ainz was taken aback, he did have a father, they didn't spend much time together since he was always working to support their family but he still had some fond memories

" _What do I say? Undead were once alive so I could say I remember my father from then_ " Ainz frantically thought, " _You need to be more careful about what you say Sun_ "

"I do remember my father from when I was a living being, he was a hard-working man although that did drive him to an early grave"

"So that's why you become undead my lord" Demiurge seemed to have realised something that the two players were oblivious to

"Why?" Mare was equally confused

" _Thank you_ " Ainz mentally thanked the elf since he was at a loss on what Demiurge had realised

"Our lord wished to beat death so he didn't end up like the man he calls father" Demiurge explained, "You could say we owe him for the Lord Ainz we now serve"

"Wow" Mare turned to Sun, "What a bout yo…"

The elf's ears twitched as they heard voices coming from the other side of the wall behind them, or the women's bath, "Hey Aura help us find a peephole" Albedo's muffled voice could be heard

"Yes knowing Lord Peroroncino he should have put one somewhere" Shalltear could be heard as well

"Aren't the men usually the one's peeping?" Aura sounded done with her two colleagues

"If Lord Ainz wants to look at us all he has to do is ask, now help us look"

"Lord Sun left me in charge so get in the bath you two and stop trying to peek" Aura sternly ordered fine

"Fine" the women could be heard walking away from the wall and then there was a splash

"Hey don't just jump in" Aura again

"I'm completely soaked now" Shalltear could be heard coughing up water

"You're at the baths"

"Yeah but normally you get wet when you get in the bath"

"Seriously Albedo be more con… Did that statue move?"

"All rule breakers will be exterminated" A male voice came from the other side

Sun and Ainz looked at each other, "Is that?"

"Who is that?" Mare sounded concerned

"I've not heard that voice before" Demiurge sat up

"Luci Fer" the supreme beings both sighed at the same time, of course it would be him

"That's the voice of Lord Luci Fer!" Demiurge looked surprised

"DIE!" Shalltear screamed as something hit the wall with a loud thud

Ainz sighed, "We must go help them" he stood, "Grab your weapons and armour, to battle my guardians"

The guardians sighed but stood and left the bath, "Maybe we can bathe in peace next time" Sun muttered to which the men all nodded.

Fun fact volume 8 is set between volume 4 and volume 5, that is why Sebas doesn't appear, he's still in the capital.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Ainz sat upon the throne of kings, wearing a mask and gauntlets, in front of him the maids of Nazarick were arrayed in two rows on either side and beside him was Sun, looking like a human.

"Do you think it's too early to invite them here?" the overlord smoothed out the creases in his robes as he focused on doors to the throne room

"Calm down" Sun sat cross legged next to the throne, picking something out of his nails, "They did a good job and should be rewarded and we should continue to have a friendly relationship to Carne"

"You're right but is everything ready? Will they like the food?" the overlord started to panic but not enough to be suppressed, "What if they find something or about what we really are?"

"Calm down, the maids are always cleaning and the chef is excellent" Sun soothed his worries, "Trust me, since I'm the only one with taste buds and a stomach"

"Very funny"

Sun was about to say something else when the doors to the throne room swung open. Three figures walked in behind Yuri and Lupu, they were dressed in what were probably their finest clothes. They marvelled at the sheer size and majesty of the room. They stood stunned for a few seconds before the youngest took off running, exploring every corner of the room as her sister ran after her. The little one soon came to a stop at the foot of Ainz's throne.

"This place is so cool" She jumped up and down as she looked around the huge hall, "Did you build this place, Sir Gown Sir Kong?"

Ainz chuckled as he pat her head, "Yes, along with our friends, Do you like it?"

"It's so amazing, how is it so big?"

"Don't ask us, we weren't in charge of the size" Sun joked

"Well your friends must have been amazing to build something so big" Little Nemu twirled around taking in the sheer size of the throne room which must have looked twice as big to someone of her size

Ainz chuckled and relaxed slightly as he ruffled her hair, "If you like it so much how would you like a tour of the rest of Nazarick"

"I'd love that"

Enri stepped forward, clearly concerned about the commotion her sister was causing, "You don't have to do that"

Ainz held up his hand, "It's no trouble at all" he looked over to Sun, "Didn't you have something to discuss with Nfirea?"

"I did" the warrior stood up and put his arms around the two older guest's shoulders as he led them out, "Lumiere, show Enri to somewhere she can wait and bring her something to drink"

"Yes my lord" one of the beautiful maids bowed and led Enri off as Sun guided Nfirea around the tomb

"W-what did you want to talk to me about?" the boy was clearly nervous being alone with the supreme being

"You're a potion maker, right?" Sun asked a rhetorical question, "So you are familiar with many different chemicals and compounds you use to make your potions?"

"I am"

"Well I have created something, it must be handled with the utmost care and no one else can know about it but you have proven yourself competent and trustworthy with your work on the health potion" Sun led the boy down a hall before he stopped at one of the doors and invited him in

"What have you made?" Nfirea asked as he entered Sun's personal quarters, he was interested, his curiosity over powering his nerves

Sun walked over to one of the many rooms in his quarters and Nfirea followed. The room was filled with a strange smell that seemed to sting the nose, there were multiple contraptions and measuring devices scattered around on multiple tables as well as ingredients and bubbling concoctions, it reminded Nfirea of his own workshop although there were many devices and potions that he didn't recognise.

The supreme being brought up a wooden box with a flame painted on it and a giant X painted over that as well as some strange letters Nfirea couldn't read, Sun looked at him, "Now what I am about to show and tell you is of the utmost secrecy, your grandmother can be told and maybe Enri but I would advise against that" the monkey king was completely serious, "If this is leaked then I will be forced to kill you and anyone else who knows, do you understand?"

Nfirea's nerves returned with a vengeance, he could sense that Sun was not joking at all and this was his last chance to back out. He understood Sun's insistence on keeping it secret and his threat, he wouldn't want his rivals getting their hands his secrets but he wasn't sure he would go so far as to kill to keep them secret. The young potion maker took a deep breath and came to a decision, his curiosity wouldn't allow him to turn around now, besides he was already prepared to be killed by Sir Gown if the health potion leaked.

"Show me"

"If you insist" Sun lifted the lid off the box and revealed what looked like black sand

"What is it?" Nfirea scooped some of it up and let it run through his fingers, he hadn't seen anything like it

"Black powder or sometimes called gunpowder" Sun poured the powder in to a stone tube, "stand back"

Nfirea backed up as Sun lit a splint of wood and threw it in to the tube, a bright plume of fire shot up along with thick black smoke that filled the room but as fast as it went up the powder went out.

"What do you want me to do with this?" Nfirea asked as he coughed and waved the smoke out of his face although he was already thinking of applications for it

"I'll teach you how to make it and provide the materials, I want you to find a way to make the explosion more powerful and see if you can reduce the amount of smoke produced"

Nfirea looked at the box filled with the stuff and couldn't help but want to experiment with it more, could he make something more powerful? And what was Sir Kong going to use it for? These thoughts went through his head as he came to the decision he was always going to come to.

"I'll try my best Sir Kong"

Sun gave the boy a wide smile as he put the lid back on the box, "Excellent, now remember keep it stored out of direct sunlight, away from any flames and try to keep it away from metal" Sun put his arm around the boy's shoulders as he led him out, "We'll talk about this more after you've eaten, now come on we can't keep your girlfriend waiting"

Nfirea blushed and stuttered slightly at the mention of Enri being his girlfriend but Sun just laughed and led him back to where she was waiting. She was sitting in a beautifully decorated lounge room, she sat on a couch that looked like it cost more than everything in the village and drank tea from a cup that looked like it was just as valuable, Enri seemed almost afraid to touch anything in case she broke it.

"Well I'm done with him" Sun smiled as he sat Nfirea down and the maid laid out a cup and pored tea for him

"I hope he wasn't rude" Enri bowed her head, her tense demeanour obvious

"He was fine, anyway I have other things to attend to, Ainz should be back with Nemu soon so enjoy some alone time" Sun smirked as he saw the two blush, "Enjoy your meal"

The monkey gave them a quick nod and retreated from the room. Sun went back to his room and started flipping through some of the books he had taken from Nazarick's library as well as some of the books he had Seven steps acquire for him, he was quickly learning how to read the languages of the new world but he wasn't fluent yet although he could get by. The monkey sat at his desk reading for a couple of minutes before Ainz walked in.

"Aren't you always complaining about me not knocking" Sun looked up from his book as the skeletal overlord opened the door without knocking

"You shouldn't restrict yourself in the face of an enemy that doesn't restrict themselves" Ainz moved towards to Sun and took a seat across the desk

"Look who went to the library, since when was I your enemy?"

"Considering how you've been acting you're my greatest enemy"

The two looked at each other suspiciously for a few seconds before they broke out laughing, "Too bad none of the floor guardians were here to witness that, they might think you're some kind of genius"

Ainz sighed and slouched in his chair, "They already think that, we should congratulate our guild mates, they made people that can tire even the undead"

"Well anything is possible if you try hard enough" Sun chuckled, "So what do we do with Carne from here?"

"They are already pretty isolated from the kingdom so having them rely even more on Nazarick would be good but there is nothing wrong with the arrangement we have now"

"Then we need to shift focus, from what I've seen those in Nazarick are unmatched here, I'm not sure about more distant regions but the weakest of Nazarick are a match for the strongest here" Sun seemed to get serious as the two prepared to discuss the direction they should take in this new world

"The first thing we should talk about is if we want to go home"

The two thought about their home world, the near uninhabitable polluted dystopia. Ainz had no reason to go back, he had no living family or anyone who relied on or would really miss him, and while Sun did have living family and his parents would miss him, he had sibling who could take care of them so he was in no rush to return to the soul crushing daily grind.

"I've been thinking about it and I'm not sure we can" Sun had spent some time thinking about how they had ended up in the new world and maybe a way back

"What do you mean?"

"We're in a completely different universe, not our own in a different time or just a different place in our own but an entirely new and different universe" Sun shared his thoughts and theories, "That means there are more universes, possibly an infinite amount, I think Yggdrasil, maybe all DMMO-RPGs, acted as a sort of gate in to that universe, or maybe it was an extension to our own, and when it shut down we were left stranded and fell in to this universe"

"And why does that mean we can't go back?" Ainz was sort of following his logic

"It's like rungs of a ladder one is missing, Yggdrasil, and now we can't go back up beside who knows what it takes to break out of a universe"

"If anyone here does it's you"

Sun laughed, he was smart but not that smart, he didn't have the appropriate knowledge to even begin to conceive of something that could break the barriers between universes and he dibted it was even possible at all, what happened to them and everyone else in Yggdrasil was most likely a one time fluke and they were stuck in this new world forever and all things considered that wasn't so bad.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The room was swelteringly hot as the hammer rhythmically struck steel, folding it over and over, beating out the impurities and weakness. The red hot metal was skilfully beaten in to shape until it resembled a blade, a grind stone sharpened both sides to a honed edge and once the sharpened blade was heated back to a red hot glow, it was quenched in oil. Throughout the entire forging process Sun had been reciting a mantra as he kept a specific high level flame spell in mind, beating it in to the metal with every strike of his hammer and finally sealing the power of the spell in to the blade with the final quenching. Sun pulled the blade back out of the oil only to pull out a blade tang, the metal hadn't been strong enough to hold the spell.

Sun sighed and threw the tang on to a pile of scrap. He had been experimenting with enchanting for the last few weeks, he had used much of the money he made adventuring to buy many different metals of many different qualities and strengths. Sun had been attempting to create powerful enchanted items to sell them but he didn't want to waste the limited supply high level metals the tomb had available, he could probably charge people a lot for bespoke weapons but he needed to get his name out there as a reliable and talented craftsman.

Sun put his business plans to the back of his head as he took off his apron and hung it on a hook, "Clean up here" the monkey simply ordered as he passed the maid standing by the door

Sun made his way to Ainz's quarters, entering without so much as a knock, he strolled in to the skeleton's office to find the supreme being exiting his room, he quickly dismissed the maid assigned to him and the two sat down alone. The two had regular meeting with Albedo about the state of Nazarick and their external operations and before this meeting the two would meet privately to discuss what they were going to say in the meeting and talk about progress in their own personal projects.

"So how has adventuring going?" Sun asked as he took a seat

"It has been going fine, Momon has been making quite the name for himself and he's even started to get special requests" Ainz gave the briefest overview, "But even with such a high status money is still tight, how are your adventures as Tenzou? I've heard some gossip of a strong adventure from the Empire in E-Rantel"

"Tenzou and his sister have been laying low for the past month or so, I've been focusing on my enchanting experiments and receiving updates from Nfirea"

"How have your enchanting experiments been going?"

"Well enough, with commonly available steel I can enchant a sword with a tier 3 spell, I'll need higher quality or tier metals to get more powerful enchantments and the form doesn't seem to make a difference"

"That's good, we'll need to investigate what metals this world has and see if we can get our hands on a steady supply"

"Yeah then we can finally get a steady stream of income instead of relying on your mediocre adventuring skills"

Ainz chuckled, "At least I'm out trying to make money and not stuck inside all day like a NEET, that's ground for expulsion from the guild"

"I'm doing something useful not sitting around and jacking off… well not only that"

The two friends chuckled for a bit until Ainz received a message, "Hello" he answered, listening for a few seconds, "Solution, what is the meaning of this?"

Ainz listened for a few more seconds before his boney jaw dropped in surprise, "A-a-are you sure? These are serious accusations, if you have no proof to back them up punishment will be swift and harsh"

Ainz soon finished his call, "What did Solution want?"

"She believes Sebas has betrayed us"

Sun almost burst out laughing at the thought, "Touch me created Sebas, Touch me as loyal as they came, I don't believe it"

"I don't want to either, what if it is like Shalltear's brainwashing, they might have struck again"

"If Sebas is being controlled and he was given a command, then given that Solution is still alive that order would be to act normal for now, meaning Solution wouldn't have noticed any difference in his behaviour and not felt the need to report anything" Sun put himself in the shoe of a potential puppet master and went though the steps he would go through, "And even if he was brainwashed it would show up on the console"

"You're right and I don't believe Sebas would turn on his own free will"

"What did he do to evoke suspicion?"

"According to Solution he brought a human in, cared for her and is allowing her to stay with them, her presence has caused some trouble"

Sun smirked, "You know what this is right?"

"I know but I had to consider the other possibilities" Ainz sighed, "Touch me never mentioned that justice could be such a pain in the ass"

"What next? Do we just leave him be?"

"In a business, reckless action that puts a project in danger is met with disciplinary action, so there should be a hearing and we need to confirm that this is just Touch me's sense of justice shining through and not some kind of rebellion" Ainz thought about what would happen in his company back when he still had organs and outlined the next steps

"Wow! You're actually getting better at this" Sun wore a smug grin as he looked at Ainz from across the desk

"I'm not going to fall for any of your jokes, now we'll need protection if Sebas has turned against us"

"We'll need floor guardians if we need to take him down, Albedo has tasks to see to so we'll have to rely on Cocytus with a stat boost from Victim he'll be able to deal with Sebas"

"We should take Demiurge along with us, he'll be able to quickly sacrifice Victim and proved support to Cocytus"

"Then we have a plan" Sun stood from his chair and walked to the door

He opened it to find the maid assigned to Ainz waiting dutifully in front of it, she perked up as soon as it opened, "How may I serve my lord?"

"Tell Albedo that our meeting for today will be cancelled and inform Cocytus, Demiurge and Victim that we'd like to see them immediately"

"Yes my lord" the maid bowed and quickly ran off to execute her orders

The two didn't have to wait long before the three floor guardians were on their knees before them, Demiurge kneeled with Cocytus and Victim either side of him, "We are here as ordered, my lords, I abandoned all other work to heed your call"

"I hope we didn't drag you away from important work" Ainz sat behind his great desk while Sun sat in front of it and off to the left

"No work is more important than coming to the summons of a supreme one, Lord Ainz, and my subordinates can work effectively without me"

"Good, this task will be quick so you'll be able to get back to your work soon" Ainz informed the three of the situation and what the two supreme ones believe was going on, it came as a complete surprise to the guardians. They thought it unthinkable that an NPC would betray Nazarick, much less someone as high ranked and respected as Sebas, Demiurge even called for the butler's head but Ainz calmed him down.

The group teleported to the manor in the city that Solution and Sebas used as a base, the slime maid greeted them in her uniform, bowing deeply when they appeared before her. She led them to a room where two thrones were prepared for the supreme ones, the two took a seat and the guardians stood either side of them with Victim in Demiurge's arms in case his sacrifice was needed.

"WITH SEBAS' SPEED I AM WORRIED THAT HE MIGHT BE ABLE TO STRIKE ONE OF THE SUPREME ONES BEFORE I'M ABLE TO REACT" Cocytus voiced his concerns, "I DOUBT ONE STRIKE WOULD BE ABLE TO FELL A SUPREME ONE BUT WOULD NOT BE ABLE TO LIVE WITH SUCH A STAIN ON MY HONOUR"

"I have that covered" Sun tapped his polearm on the floor as cast a spell, " _Offset vision_ "

The monkey cast an illusion spell, even Ainz didn't have the passive skills to see though it or see what he did, to everyone besides Sun nothing had changed. Ainz gave his comrade a questioning look.

"When Sebas enters he'll think we're about a foot further forward than we are" Sun explained, offset vision was a spell that did exactly what it said, it offset an enemy's vision and force them to miss their first strike

"My lords, I believe having you come here in person while Sebas' true allegiance is still unknown is needlessly putting you in danger" Demiurge complained, "Doubles will be able to stand in for you while we discern his true intentions"

Ainz held up a boney hand, "I believe in Sebas' innocence and a true supreme overlord faces threats head on not cowering behind his subordinates" Ainz turned towards Sun, "Besides Sun has taken care of our safety and I'm sure he can handle testing Sebas' loyalty"

"I can"

They sat waiting until the door opened and Sebas walked in with Solution right behind him. The combat butler fell to his knees before his masters, head bowed low.

"I believe you know why we're here Sebas" Ainz sat up straight, shoulders squared and replica of the staff of Ainz Ooal Gown in his right hand, looking down at the butler, the flames in his eyes burning bright, Sun sat next to him silently with his leg wide and slightly hunched over with his main weapon leaning on his shoulder

"I do my lords"

"And you know that your actions have compromised your mission here?"

"I apologized for that my lords, those were unforeseen consequences and I now see how my actions were foolish"

"Rise Sebas" Ainz commanded him to stand, "Solution fetch the girl, I wish to see her for myself"

Solution bowed and left the room, she came back a few minutes later with a young girl in tow. She was most likely in her late teens with long blonde hair and clear blue eyes, she was pretty in a country girl sort of way, she was clearly afraid seeing the room full of monsters but she took a deep breath and walked to stand beside Sebas.

Ainz furrowed his non-existent brow as he studied the girl's features and tried to place what they remined him of, "I've seen her somewhere" the whispered under his breath

"I am Ainz Ooal Gown" the overlord introduced himself, "And this is my partner Sun Wukong, now what is your name?"

"I-I am known as Tuare" she gave an awkward bow, "M-my lords"

"Is that your full name?" Ainz questioned

"N-no, sorry, my full name is Tuareninya Veyron" Ainz's eyes lit up upon hearing that, he realised where he knew he from but he restrained himself

"Well Tuareninya you have caused a lot of trouble for Sebas and for all of Nazarick" the girl stood shaking as she listened to his words, she knew how crule humans could be and didn't expect any mercy from monsters, "You have put Sebas' loyalty in to question and brought unneeded attention to this covert operation, the easiest way I see to solve both is your death"

"My lord!" Sebas was slightly taken aback

He knew what he would be ordered to do and he knew he had to do it, he was created to follow the orders of the supreme ones but his creator also instilled in him an absolute sense of justice and breaking his promise to keep Tuare from harm would go against that. No matter what Sebas did next, he would be breaking the code given to him by his creator.

"Is your loyalty not absolute?" Ainz questioned, "Were you created to carry out the orders of the 41 or were you created to follow your own whims?"

"I-I…."

"Show me your loyalty Sebas"

The combat butler turned to the shaking girl, she didn't look angry or upset, she had no reason to be, she had been ready to die for a long time and at least this way she can die in a place she had good memories of and at the hands of a person she loved. She was happy to die if Sebas would be spared any more trouble, it was the least she could do for him.

Tuare closed her eyes as Sebas drew his fist back, he tensed every muscle in his body and focused all that power in to the striking surface of his fist, he took one last look at her before he unleashed the restrained power. His fist flew straight and true, cutting through the air at the speed of sound, it made contact with Tuare's forehead, between the eyes, her skull offered no protection against his fist, it collapsed instantly and sent shrapnel in to her brain as the fist continued it journey through her head.

It was over in an instant, her headless body fell to the ground and blood splattered on the walls, Sebas stood still for a moment staring at his white glove that was now dyed red with blood and brain matter.

"Strong but my armour proved stronger" Sebas blinked and the scene before him changed completely

His glove returned to its original pristine white and his fist was pressed against a bronze breastplate that seems to have stopped his punch short, the butler looked up to see the hairy grin of Sun Wukong looking down at him. Sebas stood in confusion as he saw Tuare pop out from behind the monkey, looking equally as confused.

"Do you think he put enough power in to that punch to kill her?" Ainz asked his partner

"More than enough, almost scratched my armour" Sun brushed off non-existent dust off his armour

Sebas looked to the couch that now only contained Ainz, he hadn't imagined striking Tuare, he had felt her skull shatter from the impact and he knew that he had followed his punch through but what he was seeing now suggested that his punch had been stopped by Sun's armour. The butler quickly gathered himself and came to the most logical conclusion and that conclusion put him in awe of his master's power.

Sun had orchestrated an illusion, most likely from the moment Sebas stepped in to the room, the butler had only seen what his master had wanted and he was none the wiser. Sun walked over to the couch and fell in to it beside Ainz.

"Now that we know Sebas is still loyal let's move on"

"Yes" Ainz gave a quick nod, "We've that your mission is at an end Sebas, you and Solution are to vacate this manor and return to Nazarick, as for the girl her memories will be erased and she'll be given coin to start a new life in a foreign land"

"My lord, if I may interject, killing her will be a much surer way to guarantee our presence here is not leaked and we won't wate any of our precious resources" Demiurge spoke up with his own suggestion

"This woman has committed no crime against Nazarick, she simply accepted the kindness of a stranger when she was at her lowest" the story reminded him of his first meeting with Touch me, "I can not fault her for doing something I too once did long ago, I am not a hypocrite nor am I one who slaughters innocents without any reason"

"Forgive me my lord" Demiurge lowered his head

"So it's decided" Sun clapped his hands, "Sebas get everything ready to leave and…."

"Um ex-excuse me" Tuare spoke up despite her obvious fear, "But I would like to stay with master Sebas, if you would permit it"

"Nazarick is not a place that is very friendly to humans" Sebas turned to her, "I must continue the work I was created for but you should live a happy life amongst humans, have a family and grow old in peace, forget about your past and me, go be happy"

"But I don't want to forget you" Tuare stood tall even though she was the weakest in a room of monsters that could kill her with no effort, "I'm happy because I'm with you, this is the only time I've ever been happy in my life, I don't think I can be happy if you're not with me!"

"Tuare…" Sebas wasn't sure how to react to the girl's outpouring of emotion

"Such passion and determination is enough to move even an undead's non-existent heart" Ainz stood, "In the name of Nazarick and all the 41 supreme beings that built it, I Ainz Ooal Gown, will ensure you are welcomed to the great tomb, you will be protected and will want for nothing for as long as you live"

"Th-thank you but I would like to be put to work, along side master Sebas if possible"

"If that is what you desire then I'm sure you can be trained to meet that standards of a Nazarick maid"

"Then everything is settled, Sebas isn't a traitor and we have a new maid, a fruitful day of work" Sun stood up, "Sebas and Solution will finish up here and the rest of us can head home"

"If I may speak my lords" Demiurge waited until Sun nodded his way, "My sheep are omnivorous, I have plenty of meat for them but I wouldn't want to pass up the opportunity to secure some grain and while my being summoned to attend this…. trial was a surprise there is something in the capital I would like to see"

"I trust you're working for Nazarick's benefit so you may go" Ainz granted the demon's request, "But be careful, I will have Sebas acquire the grain you need"

"Now everything is settled, Cocytus and Victim shall return with us, Sebas and Solution will be expected back this evening" Sun took Victim from Demiurge, "No one cause anymore complications"

"Yes my lords" the NPCs all fell to their knees, Tuare awkwardly dropping down after a few seconds

"Good" Ainz placed his hand on Cocytus' shoulder and teleported the two of them away

"Return to Nazarick as swiftly as you can" Sun snapped his fingers and disappeared with Victim

The two supreme beings appeared in Ainz's office with the floor guardians, the two quickly excused themselves to see to their own duties and left the two alone. Ainz took a seat behind his desk and Sun took a seat opposite him.

"Why does everything we do here go wrong?" Sun broke the silence

"What do you mean?"

"Shalltear being brainwashed, the bodies of those guys you fought as Momon disappearing, Lupusregina not telling us about the attack on Carne, Cocytus getting beaten by those Lizardmen and now Sebas doing this"

"I guess nothing we do goes to plan" Ainz conceded the point in the face of his partner's evidence, "Hopefully this will be the last unforeseen setback"

"Sounds like you're about to trigger a flag but I'll drink to that" Sun chuckled, "Actually where is the maid"

"You just love shoving your ability to eat in my face, well at least I don't have to sleep"

"I actually don't need to sleep more than an hour every week with this body, I just use it as an excuse not to do work" Sun grinned as he used message to summon a maid to get him a drink

"Well no more laying in for you now, I'm not running this tomb by myself" Ainz almost felt cheated since Sun had missed meetings because he was asleep and no NPC wanted to disturb him, Ainz had thought it was some racial penalty he didn't know about and had also let it slide

"Well you are the guild master"

"You didn't even vote for me"

"neither did you"

The two sat in the office talking about their old friends for hours until Ainz received a message, it was only a few seconds long but his entire demeanour changed and Sun noticed it.

"What happened?" the monkey asked

"Some noble has requested Momon for a job in the capital" Ainz stood from his chair, "This could help spread the legend of Momon, I'll be taking Narberal and leaving this instant"

Sun bid his friend well and went back to his own quarters to continue his experiments with enchanting. He was half way in to enchanting a frost spell in to a blade when he received a message.

"Hello?" He answered

"Sun, I just received a message from Solution, Tuare has been kidnapped, I'm on adventurer business and you'll need to put together a team to deal with the fools who dare harm someone under Nazarick's protection"

"Understood, Demiurge should still be in the capital, I'll work with him"

Sun obtained a few more details before ending the message and threw the half finished blade in to a pile of scrap, Sun was not someone who took challenges or insults lightly. He called on the remaining battle maids, the twins and Shalltear as well as summoning Demiurge to the mansion in the capital.

"Why does everything always go wrong?" he sighed


End file.
